


【翻譯】I'll Like You for Always

by BerylAnn, sandykill



Series: Idiot Squad [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Harry is so crap at courting people, M/M, Merlin is a good pack alpha, Pack Dynamics, Percival hides his insanity well, Roxy is 10
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 哈利準備好能有個伴侶了。他與他的頭狼梅林擁有一棟大房子，公司茁壯發展，所有的一切都準備好接納一位omega。只是那alpha約會過的每一個omega感覺就是不對。但他知道那會是怎麼樣的，強壯的alpha照顧甜美可愛的omega與一堆寶寶們和其他什麼的。電影和小說裡都是這麼演的。梅林就只是想要哈利幸福並且不要在那邊碎碎唸打擾他寫程式。在他的omega過世之後很多年帕西佛完全沒有再尋找新的伴侶，獨自一人扶養他們的小姑娘。那beta討厭大部份的alpha，尤其看看他離開上一份工作的理由。他不懷念有人睡在身邊，或是牽著他的手。深夜裡他真的不感到寂寞。蘿西想要她爸爸更常微笑，又或許能幫她們弄來一座她能好好在裡頭踢足球的庭院。I'll Love Your Forever的前傳，述說我們完美的白痴小隊是怎麼形成的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Like You for Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554630) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 在第一個故事裡頭有足夠多吊人胃口片段，令人好奇哈利與帕西佛是如何在一起，於是我該來說說他們的故事了。這篇會比I'll Love Your Forever嚴肅一些，但仍然充滿大量的荒謬可笑劇情。  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> 譯者註：  
> 此篇為白痴小隊系列中梅蛋文[I'll Love You Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10700067)的前傳，沒先看過梅蛋那篇的話也不影響閱讀，但有很多可愛的小彩蛋錯過可惜。
> 
> 由我與BerylAnn合譯，輪流翻譯各章節並互相beta，詳細標注在每一章節開頭。

  
(譯：sandykill / beta：BerylAnn)

 

「謝謝你，安娜，真是個美好的夜晚，」哈利滑順地說道。他吻了下她的手後站到她門前。

他的氣味輕浮開放，但他不在乎那個。

「你要上來嗎？我煮個咖啡？」

「謝謝，但我的狼群在等我回家，或許下次。」哈利投以一道禮貌地微笑後走開了。他坐上車開回大宅。

他換下西裝，穿上較為休閒的長褲襯衫與羊毛衫後去找梅林。那沒什麼難的，那男人在他的辦公室裡，就像平常一樣。

他的狼群需要他，絕不是胡扯。當然了他的狼群成員就只有他與梅林，但他很確定梅林有十小時沒移動了。

他轉身直接往廚房方向走回去，腳步聲在空蕩蕩的走廊中迴繞著。他裝滿一塊小盤子後將它帶進梅林的辦公室，毫無愧疚之意地戳下電源鍵。

梅林猛地抬起頭來朝他發出怒吼。

哈利無視那個。「吃，」他說。

梅林再次咆哮但哈利給了他的頭一巴掌。「給我吃，你不被允許得到壞血病。」

「我才不會得到壞血病，」梅林抱怨但還是吃下一片橘子。「我沒待那麼久。」

「在我離開後你看起來不像有移動過。」

「那似乎才過了一個小時。」

「五小時。我開車進城去，看了場表演，參加了會後雞尾酒派對，然後開車回家。」哈利幫自己倒了杯喝的後坐進沙發。他盯著杯裡的液體但沒將它喝下去。

梅林走過來在他旁邊坐下，繼續吃著。「哈利。」

「沒事，」哈利打發道。

「如果你縮成一團搞憂鬱，那不可能沒事，」梅林的口音在擔心哈利時總是變得更重。

哈利痛恨自己變得黏人，但還是把頭放到梅林肩上。「我的約會又砸了，她感覺不對。」

梅林伸手環住哈利肩膀。「她的下巴好尖。」

哈利哼了一聲。「是啊。而且她...就是不對。」

「有人會是的。」

「我試了兩年了，梅林，如果就是沒有完美適合我的人呢？」

「這聽起來有點像俗爛的愛情小說台詞啊？」

「噢閉嘴，我想要一個伴侶。我想要這棟怪獸般巨大的房子裡有更多的人，」哈利咕噥。

「為了你我也那麼想，」梅林說。他親親哈利的頭頂後吃完他的食物，哈利喝掉手中的酒。他將盤子擺到桌上後伸出手。「你想要一些照顧嗎？」

哈利沈默不語，然後點了點頭。

哈利握住梅林伸出的手。梅林蹭了蹭哈利的狼群之咬，兩人一起走進浴室，等水熱了之後梅林脫掉哈利的衣服。他跟著脫光後推著哈利進到蓮蓬頭底下。他溫柔地洗著哈利的頭髮，以安撫的語調輕聲述說哈利的所有優點，並向他保證總有一天，哈利會得到他想要的家庭。他將哈利洗乾淨後走出淋浴間，將自己擦乾後用溫暖的浴巾包裹住哈利。他們走回梅林的臥室，梅林讓哈利躺上床幫他拉好被子。梅林跟著上床將哈利拉的近些，再一次蹭了蹭狼群之咬。

「你需要來一發嗎？」梅林問。哈利搖搖頭。梅林將他抱得更緊。他們不被對方吸引，但孤獨著的這麼多年另兩人比起其他alpha更為親近，當有需求時他們也會照顧彼此。

「你會找到你的伴侶的，哈利，」梅林再一次地保證。

「我只是想要－」

「我知道，」梅林說。他緊緊抱著哈利，兩人一起睡著了。梅林毫不意外他是一人獨自醒來的，哈利痛恨表現出軟弱。

梅林嘆息。他希望自己能幫上哈利的忙，而不只是給予支持，但他的交際技巧糟透了。梅林決定還是去趟城裡的辦公室，他知道他們正在聘請新人，他應該在這事上多給點關心。

  
***************************************

  
帕西佛冷靜地坐在那，臉上沒透露出絲毫情緒。另一方面切斯特一臉洋洋得意，於是在不管誰開口前他已能知道調查的結果。

「經過我們的內部調查，我們認為這只是溝通誤解而不是性騷擾案件。沒有實質證據支持，並且員工中年輕的omega們都對金先生展現出興趣，金先生也一直都是位紳士，是個極為親切且禮貌的alpha，據此，基本上他沒有理由去騷擾一位三十幾歲的beta。應當就此結案。」

「如果那調查部門是這麼認為的，當然了。我也要向你道歉，讓你誤解我說過的那些話，帕西，」切斯特露出寬厚地笑容，他的alpha氣息中充滿自傲與威信。調查會中的一位omega不禁倚進那氣味裡。

帕西佛點點頭後站起身。他走了過去，平靜地一拳揍上切斯特的下巴。「我想你可以把這當作我的辭職信，我會在二十分鐘內離開。」他整平襯衫上的皺褶後走出會議室。帕西佛進到他的辦公室，收起詹姆斯與蘿西的照片、他的午餐袋，還有去他的一盒筆與便條紙。

他離開了，穿越公園時他坐下來回想那一切。

切斯特糾纏他幾個月了。一開始他以為他只是被對方以升職為目標地進行培育，但很快地他意識到那男人與omega工讀生的調情只是偽裝。IT中的一名beta用空白的表情要他小心。然後有天晚上，切斯特抓住並親了他，還試圖咬他。帕西佛輕易地掙脫了，並照他所認為應當要做的向上呈報。

但一位初級會計師與家族已持有這家公司兩百年的公司所有人？不了，當然他們不會聽那beta所說的話了。

他有些存款，他與蘿西能接受自己兩個月沒工作。他路過Tesco’s時進去買了一整袋的平時不被允許進到他家的垃圾食物，他先回家放好東西後再出門前往蘿西的學校。  
「爸爸(Dad)！」她從建築中飛奔而出，辮子全都散開來了。「我體育課的比賽贏了，獎勵是自習課時能有較多的美術時間。」帕西佛接住朝他跳起來的蘿西，不像以前那樣輕鬆，她長好大了。

「那很棒啊親愛的。」他們一起走路回家，她嘰嘰喳喳說著今天都發生了些什麼，她要如何在球場上狠狠摧毀吉米諾蘭的計畫。他的女孩對足球場的草皮來說太致命了。她發出了細小的咆哮。

「禮儀，蘿珊，」帕西佛嚴厲地說。「一名alpha－」

「給予保護，而非憤怒，」她乖乖地唸道。「但是如果我能消消他自大的焰氣，我就能保護班上同學不用面對他那張得意的蠢臉了。」

帕西佛試著不要露出太明顯的笑容。他的女孩有著戰士的靈魂。詹姆斯會很驕傲的。「我們今天吃蛋糕。」

蘿西開心地轉圈，然後停了下來。「等等，為什麼吃蛋糕？」

「因為我今天辭職，我們來慶祝，」帕西佛打開大門的鎖。

「你在那不開心，」她說。「你這段時間都沒有微笑。」

「我知道，」帕西佛將她的書包掛到架子上。「我會找到更好的。」

「當然你會找到更好的。你讓數字們跳舞，把拔(Papa)都是那麼說的，」蘿西對著他笑。「我是班上唯一一個能在腦子裡背出14乘法表的人。」

「有一天你能統治世界的，」帕西佛說。「但現在呢，我在辦公室處理事情時你要負責整理好你的房間。晚餐吃炸魚薯條，」他保證道。

她歡呼著跑上樓往房間去了。

帕西佛進到他在家裡的辦公室後坐到電腦前，把錢分配到各個帳戶，檢查他的投資。他鬆了口氣，他對兩個月的充裕生活的猜測沒有錯。

在叫外送之前他還有一點時間，於是他點開求職廣告。

有三、四個工作看起來有些發展空間，只是有其中兩個超出了他的能力。有一個是營造事務所，但那不錯的薪資看起來比較是暫時填補某人離開後的空缺。他往下滾，找到了另一個。

「金士曼遊戲，」他喃喃道。他們正在找一名能夠在三年後接管整個部門的高級會計師。老實說這有些超出他的經歷了，但那家的工作地點非常完美，薪資與福利也是。他搜尋了一下那間公司，他對電子遊戲一無所知，但看起來他們的生意已進行了八到九年，並且被認為會繼續穩定發展。他查看他們的遊戲，很滿意他看到的那些評論與描述，他們看起來不只是發行那種射殺壞蛋的遊戲。他從來都不懂那種遊戲的目的。

他鬆了口氣，看起來他們有線上應徵的選項。在他能考慮的太多之前，他已填好線上表格並上傳了他的履歷。

有一欄是問他有沒有在玩電視遊戲，瞬間的衝動讓他填下 _我從來沒有玩過任何一款，它們看起來都很無聊或是毫無必要的暴力，如果我想要朝什麼東西開槍，我會去射擊場往朝點什麼開槍。不過我女兒有在朋友家玩過瑪利歐賽車，看起來她很喜歡。_

下一個問題是關於他目前的工作，又或是如果目前沒有的話那他為什麼離開上一份工作。

顯然地帕西佛還氣在頭上，因為他寫下了 _因為我揍了那alpha混球一拳，在他性騷擾我後所有我指控他的事蹟都被認為是無辜的，我會非常樂意再做一遍的，操他的混蛋以為因為我是個beta就比較沒價值比較容易標記因為這個世界只保護omega遠離那些可惡的有結的蠢貨們。_ 他本來只是想全打出來發洩一下然後刪除，結果卻送出了。

意識到自己剛做了些什麼的帕西佛臉色發白。算了，還有那間營造公司的職缺。他該去幫女兒準備晚餐了。

  
***********************************

  
梅林與人資主管一起坐在他的辦公室裡。「我們不能隨你喜歡的聘請那麼多人，沒有那個預算。」

「我們有，」那男人反駁。「這些是公司的資本額與營收，你這三年都有盈利，而你的員工們都累得想條狗一樣的拼命工作因為他們愛你也愛這家公司。該是付出的時候了。財務部需要三個人，程式編寫需要五個，哈利需要增加兩名員工。我保證你負擔得起的，反正我三個禮拜前就發出廣告了。」

梅林的氣味因對方的放肆行為而猛然膨脹了一些，但那男人毫無懼意。「你必須加大規模，否則你將停滯不前。」

「有很多人來應徵嗎？我們還沒那麼知名，」梅林開口問道。

「沒那麼知名，只不過是去年最成功的RPG遊戲的第三名，完全沒讓我們成功呢，」對方咕噥。「我們從各領域總共收到上百名應徵者。我已經篩掉一些，下禮拜會開始面試。只有一名應徵者我想先詢問你的意見，」他解釋。

「為什麼？」

「因為依照我的訓練以及一般工作的經驗，都告訴我應該將他刷掉，但跟著你工作四年後我了解到你或許會喜歡這個應徵財務職缺的傢伙，」他將一份檔案遞給梅林。

梅林讀過那頁紙後咧開嘴。「他不玩遊戲，實際上還侮辱它們，他還承認自己揍了騷擾他的人？」

「他是那麼說的。」

「如果他條件符合而且不是個傻子，立刻錄取他，」梅林笑得更開了。「我喜歡那樣的傢伙。」

人資經理嘆了口氣，「我知道你喜歡。我這就去打電話。」

 

*************************

 

帕西佛穿著他全新的面試用西裝站在大門前。那上頭用金色字體寫著金士曼，底下還有個躺倒的K字標誌。

他打開門，往臉上掛上無表情的微笑後前往他的面試。

兩個小時之後他得到了一份工作地離開了。

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

(譯：BerylAnn / beta：sandykill)

 

哈利震驚地看著他的郵件。

他從頭又讀了一遍，然後再讀了第三遍。但郵件上一個字也沒有變。很好，他得去一趟財務部。這可不能接受。

哈利走下一層樓，內心憤怒與愉悅交織在一起。公司也就是這六個月裡才擴展到占了這棟建築的兩層樓，為此他依然覺得有點激動，為他們十年前就有的那個想法終於得以實現。財務部依然是整家公司最小的部門，從辦公室的大小就看得出來了，也就六個小隔間，其中一個隔間離其他隔間要遠一些。

「好了，到底是哪個白痴拒絕了我要帶我的小組去博物館的資金要求？」哈利一邊大聲說著一邊走進房間，房間裡鴉雀無聲。「讓我再重復一邊，哈特先生，你已經超支了你的季度預算，你的花銷申請就此駁回，PR。 PR(公共關係)*，什麼時候我們行銷部的人開始管起你們做算數了？」

「又或者，」有個男人從一間隔間裡站立起來，「那是我的姓名縮寫，帕西佛羅克福(Percival Rockford)，長官。我被任命專項負責額外開銷。」

「你穿著一套西裝。」哈利目瞪口呆地說道。

「我上一次查證的時候，西裝依然是被認為專業穿著。」帕西佛冷靜地回答。

「梅林底下的程序猿有一次是實打實地穿著猴子連身衣來上班的，」哈利看向他，曾經哈利才是整個辦公室裡唯一穿著西裝來上班的人。眼前這個男人，一個beta，是一名新入職的員工，「難道你的上司沒給你說過，我的預算永遠都能得到批准的嗎？」

「你的檔案被轉接到了我手裡，或許是相信新來的員工能夠對你說不。那麼聽著－不。」

「你說什麼？」哈利在能嘗試去控制自己之前，他已經感覺到自己的氣息在憤怒之下洶湧起來。他能感受到全辦公室所有眼睛都在盯著他們兩人。「那也許你能抽點時間來我辦公室一趟好讓我們能討論一下這事嗎？」

「我希望有第三方證人在場。」帕西佛突兀地說道。

哈利抽動了一下，坐在角落隔間的財務部主管，那意志軟弱的混蛋總算出聲了。「羅克福先生，這並無必要，哈特先生他不是那種－”

「根據人事條例，我有權在一個alpha上級的行為令人不安的時候申請一位第三方證人同場，」帕西佛嗆了回去，「清清楚楚寫明在我合同上的。」

「隨你，」哈利齜牙低吼，房間裡不止一人為此把脖子露了出來，帕西佛並沒有這麼做。「樓上，十五分鐘後904室。」哈利怒氣沖沖地走出辦公室。

「天啊，你是打算剛來上班兩星期就被炒魷魚嗎？」傑拉德(Gerald)問，他是坐在帕西佛對面的一名omega。

「這是我即將面對一個明顯有控制問題的alpha上級時的權利，」帕西佛壓下聲音裡的顫抖。

「那可是創意團隊的頭。他給所有人買點心吃。」有個人說道，「他是個不錯的正道alpha，這裡大把人都希望他能對自己提出邀約。」

帕西佛臉色發白，看來自己是攪入相同的情況了，「我該上樓了，」他悶悶地說。等到開完會後他會去人事部提交辭呈的。

他上樓後才發現那不是私人辦公室，而是間會議室。哈特先生正揮舞著雙手憤怒地對著一位年紀較長的，穿著一件舊毛衣和已冒出線頭的休閒褲的男人說話。又一個alpha，還是個更強大的，如果他的氣味連在沒特意展現時都如此強烈的話。

在場的還有一位女性，跟他一樣是個beta，他猜。「哈囉。」他輕聲說。

「嗨，」她微笑。「卡蘿。」

「帕西佛，」他伸出手。

「抱歉我上司給你惹麻煩了，他真的不太習慣有人會對他說不。我並不認為他能接受。我是新入職的員工之一。這公司還不錯，對吧。我是編劇。」

「我是會計，也是新員工。雖然不知道我還能在這呆多久。」帕西佛帶了幾份文件，希望能證明自己的觀點。

和哈利說話的alpha轉過頭來看著他們，卡蘿發出了小聲的尖叫：「長官，很榮幸見到你，」她結結巴巴的。可在這之前對方明明都無視他們，帕西佛不懂她為什麼這麼緊張。

「這是？」那alpha問。

帕西佛無法藏起自己面對這高傲態度的譏笑。

「有點禮貌，這是新人，」哈利戳了戳那alpha，「還記得三步驟嗎？」

那名alpha放鬆肩膀扯出個笑容。「微笑，交換姓名並握手，問問他們過得怎麼樣，」他乖巧地背出。

「不好意思？」帕西佛在兩個男人間來回看著。

「梅林與人相處的方式慘不忍睹，我們為了幫助他立了點規矩，」哈利解釋道，他的氣息已經從侵略轉換成喜愛。

那位alpha伸出手。「你好，我是羅根馬特(Logan Mathe)，這家公司的創始人兼總裁。我很抱歉，哈利把我拖走的時候，我正在給他一個組員想出來的很有意思的弓箭手角色編程。」

卡蘿抽了一口氣，「那是我寫的角色。薇薇(Vivi)？我的天啊，你在給她編程嗎？」

「是的，我待會得問你一些問題，」他說，「我喜歡你的大腦－我想多掏點出來看看。」

哈利清了清喉嚨，「注意用字。」

「她懂我是什麼意思，」梅林不太高興但還是停了一下。「對吧？」

「對的，我能聽懂。」她說。

帕西佛看了看其他三人，發現自己毫無勝算。「先生，我會修改我的報告。」他很討厭那個叫做哈利的alpha一臉趾高氣揚的模樣。

「不，不，我現在在這而且專注這事了。你是新來的其中一個會計，對吧？」

「是的先生。」他回答。

「你是哪一個來著，是那個拿過游戲比賽冠軍的，還是那個把游泳列進技能的，又或是那個打人的？」

「我想我應該是那個打人的，先生，」帕西佛回答道，祈禱著這不會就是公司總裁知道他是誰的原因，「但只是在有正當理由的情況下。」

「這樣的話，如果能有所幫助的，那麼揍哈利一頓也算是有正當理由的。」梅林說。

「梅林，麻煩你再說一遍？」

「讓我猜猜，我現在已經把注意力集中起來了。新人否決了你某項荒唐要求而其他員工不敢，因為你有著公司30%的股權對吧？你現在發脾氣的原因是自你5歲起就從來就沒人敢對你說不，不管是因為你的魅力、你的才智還是你那美妙的alpha氣息，又或者是因為你用一根小指就能殺人？」

「我從來沒有用小指殺過人，你比誰都他媽更清楚，」哈利說。兩個alpha吵了起來，帕西佛找了卡蘿旁邊的一張椅子坐下然後兩個人就靜靜旁觀著這場口角。

「他們是忘了我們還在這嗎？」帕西佛問卡蘿。

「我也這麼覺得，」她說。「所以你為什麼否決他的預算？」

「他每季度都會有一個能用在他的創意小組上的花銷額度。他三周以前就超額了，新的季度預算還得再等一個月才能生效。」帕西佛解釋，「我真的看不出來把你們全帶去謝里丹博物館(Sheridan Museum)*能有什麼好處。」

卡蘿點點頭。「我們現在就是到處去參觀老房子，讓我們能做出更好的地牢設計。我們看的越多，我們就能更能多樣化地去創造，我們的想法也就更加現實。我們上一個游戲最大的差評就是我們的設計重複，哈利決心要扭轉這一點。我們外出然後我們去繪出或盤劃藏寶點，那些人們有理由找到NPC的位置之類的。」

「所以你們不只是在翹班找樂子了？」帕西佛問。「我一直都在看這些報告。動物園、博物館、還有餐館，看起了就好像他在試圖扮演一個很酷很大方的alpha老板。」

「有可能吧，但是動物園是因為我們在考慮做一個有人獸混血角色的新游戲，博物館是為了設定與武器設計，而去餐館通常是因為我們前一晚通宵工作了。」

「噢，」帕西佛說。他其實沒有想錯，但也沒完全想對。「我之前工作的地方，有一個alpha經常亂用他的預算，我可能是把他的情況代入到這裡了。」

「沒有，」梅林說。帕西佛和卡蘿沒有意料到雖然正在跟別人爭吵，這個alpha仍有把注意力放在他們身上。「如果哈利超支預算，那他就是超支預算了，你完全可以拒絕他所有要求。」

「嘿－」哈利抗議。梅林低吼一聲，哈利別過頭露出了脖子。帕西佛震驚於眼前這一幕。他可沒預料到哈特先生會是順從於他人的類型。

「你超支了預算，」梅林說。「我們說好你不會再這樣的。」

「我知道，」哈利說，沮喪地嘆出一口氣。「我們在一個大設定上遇到了問題，我們之間到現在都沒人能解決，」他坦承道。「我是把氣都撒在所有人身上。」哈利轉身面對著帕西佛，「我為我那樣的混蛋舉動真心向你道歉。」

帕西佛眨眨眼。「謝謝你，」他說。他打開一份他帶來的文件。「你的部門也進了新人，對吧？」

哈利終於坐了下來。「確實沒錯。」

「如果你在這個季度接下來的時間能守住預算額度好讓我能好好進行結算的話，我可以看看我們能不能給你提高一點預算，基於你的部門有新入員工，」帕西佛提議道。

哈利臉上的笑容能閃瞎人眼。「那實在是太好了。」接著，他看起來有些難為情。「很抱歉因為你在做自己本分工作就對你發火。」

靠著牆站著的梅林嘆了一口氣，從口袋裡掏出錢包往哈利後腦勺扔了過去。帕西佛和卡蘿在哈利看都不用看地就接下錢包的時候驚呆了。「拿著，拿去帶你的小組郊游，好讓我清靜點。」

「謝了，梅林，」哈利打開錢包拿了點現金和一張信用卡出來。「雖然當然了我本來是要用自己的錢的。」

「都他媽的是從同一個賬戶出錢。」梅林咕噥。

帕西佛被搞懞了。「那我可以回去工作了嗎？」

「當然了，目前為止你做得很好。」梅林說。

「謝謝，先生，」帕西佛向房間裡的人都點頭示意後回到自己辦公室裡。

他上司就在他桌邊等著。「你被炒了嗎？」

「沒有，」帕西佛簡短答道。他上司人不壞，就是太容易屈服。「哈特先生和馬特先生是什麼關系？」

男人搖搖頭，「他們之間是什麼關係與我們無關，」他給帕西佛遞了點新文件。「該是時候算季度稅支了。」

「好的，先生。」

隔天帕西佛來上班的時候發現自己桌上多了花束和一個盒子。他打開盒子看見了一條絲質領帶，藍色格子的花紋，含蓄且精致。

  
_給另一位也穿西裝來上班的人_  
_再次獻上我的歉意_  
_哈利_

  
帕西佛把花拿到休息間，它們擺在他桌上實在是有點佔地方，然後他把領帶塞進公事包裡。

一周之後他繫著那條領帶出席了公司集體大會。

哈利注意到了，並在開完會之後一路尾隨梅林到了對方的辦公室裡，一把躺平在沙發上。

「又有什麼事？」梅林問。哈利為了讓他能在會上讓人望而生敬把他打扮了一番，這身穿著讓他不太舒服。

「他戴了那條領帶，」哈利說。

「羅克福先生看起來並不像是那種會懷恨在心的人，」梅林說著，坐到了電腦前打起字來。哈利並沒有動彈也沒有繼續撈叨些蠢話，這就令人疑惑起來了。梅林坐在自己椅子上滑過大半個房間到哈利跟前，他小心翼翼地伸出一只手捂在哈利的狼群之咬上，「哈利？」

「他繫了那條領帶，」哈利重復一遍。他看向梅林，一臉恍惚。

「噢，」梅林反應過來了。「噢噢噢噢噢噢。」

哈利點點頭。

「他繫了那條領帶，」梅林說。

「他繫了那條領帶，」哈利附和。

梅林低下頭去抵在哈利額上。「他上一任alpha上司對他性騷擾，親愛的。你不能－」

「我會想出辦法的，」哈利說。「就是他了。」

「好吧，我們會想出解決辦法的。」

哈利有了點笑容。「謝謝你，alpha。」

  
樓下的帕西佛坐在自己辦公室裡，伸手撫平了胸前的領帶。他並非有意要繫這條領帶，但Roxy為了給她房間裝備上一條逃生索把他絕大部分領帶都毀掉了。他聳了聳肩，Hart先生估計也不會注意到。

 

  
  


  
*PR: Public Relations，公共關係人員，主要從事組織機構信息傳播，關係協調與形象管理事務的諮詢、策劃、實施和服務的管理職能。

*Sheridan County Museum


	3. Chapter 3

 (譯：sandykill / beta：BerylAnn)

  
「爸爸？」

「什麼事親愛的？」帕西佛從他正在讀的書中抬起頭，以為她是需要功課上的幫忙。

「我把這個忘了，」蘿西遞給他一疊皺巴巴的紙。分別是不同的幾項事情。運動時間表的變更、聖誕節樂團的繳費提醒、出遊同意書，還有一份不一樣的同意書。

「這是什麼？」他問。

「這原本是帶你的omega孩子去上班日，」蘿西解釋。「但嗯－我們有些人提出抗議。」

「由你帶頭的？」帕西佛完全知道這問題的答案。「你要知道這個活動的由來是因為omega們長久以來被拒絕於許多權利的門外，現在仍有許多職業是他們難以接觸的。」

蘿西皺眉，「為什麼？因為他們能生寶寶？這太蠢了。如果一個人很聰明或者擁有瘋狂厲害的技能，那才是重點不是嗎？」

「有些人是那麼想，」他同意。「但這依舊是過去裡一項重要的活動，幫助向他們展現並讓他們更瞭解自己能夠為了什麼而奮鬥的機會。所以，你提出抗議只是想要能翹課一天嗎？」

「才不是咧，如果我想逃課，我會直接裝病或是溜出去之類的，」蘿西回道。帕西佛瞪了她一眼。「抱歉，爸爸，我喜歡學校，永遠不會想要錯過任何一天的。」

他哼了一聲。完全知道她經常覺得無聊並想盡各種方式填滿自己的腦袋。帕西佛輕輕碰了她一下提醒她繼續。

「喬丹也是個alpha，但非常喜歡小寶寶。她只想到托兒所工作，但她爸媽卻告訴她沒人會相信一位陌生的alpha靠近自己的寶寶。而且...所有人都忘了還有beta的孩子們。整個過程中他們就坐在那但被忽略，那感覺太糟了。」

帕西佛回想起學校，所有的考量都是向著其他孩子去的，他靜靜地坐在一旁沈浸於數學問題中。

「我只是認為所有的孩子都應該有機會去看看真正的工作是什麼樣子。然後我猜我的提議與論述起效果了，」蘿西聳肩。

「你是個非常聰明的女孩，我也很喜歡這樣的你。只是要確定你永遠都有好好思考過你正在做的事的理由以及對他人可能的影響，」帕西佛說。

「好的，爸爸，」她答應到。「所以，我可以跟你一起去上班嗎？」

「當然了，雖然你很可能會覺得無聊，」他說。

「你不無聊，」蘿西皺眉。「聰明永遠不無聊。」

帕西佛翻了翻眼睛，她的把拔老是這麼對她說。老是這麼對自己說，在他擔心自己對於他光彩奪目的omega不夠有趣的時候。「某一週的禮拜四？」

蘿西點點頭，帕西佛把她帶回家的所有東西都給填妥。他傳了封訊息給上司提醒這額外的參與者。

  
*************************************

  
「梅林，專心，今天是侵略日，」哈利越過早餐朝他說道。

梅林茫然地眨著眼。「外星人把登陸的日子列到行程表上了嗎，真好心啊他們。他們只是拜訪還是要佔領地球？」

哈利瞪著他。梅林到底是在開玩笑還是認真的，機會一樣大。他決定無視那個問題。「有四個人登記今天會帶小孩進公司。」

吃到一半的梅林停了下來。「我要致詞嗎？」他比過去要顯得更加驚恐。

「在去年之後不用了，全體員工同意應該把你跟小孩子們隔開，」哈利解釋。

「我沒想要弄哭小孩的，」梅林咕噥。

「我知道，而且公平地說，遇上我也沒有比較好，」哈利承認道。他們倆都不擅長應付孩子。

「你不是把一個摸了你的麥克筆的孩子綁在天花板上嗎？」

「他完全是安全的，」哈利回道。「幾乎啦。人資幫每一個小孩準備了可愛的禮物籃，他們會在十點半時被帶去做導覽，然後會有一小場外燴午餐。我們在那段時間裡不被允許出現。」

梅林輕笑出聲。「今天我會在家工作，」他保證。

「我必須進公司，安排了跟帕西佛討論新的創意部門預算，但其他時候我會堅持待在自己的辦公室裡的，」哈利邊說邊自動分了半個馬芬給梅林。

作為交換梅林把多的培根給了哈利。「跟他處得如何？」

「還沒有什麼進展。目前為止還只是在彌補自己曾經的混帳表現，」哈利坦承。「我寄過幾封關於新的預算要求的郵件，或許還送了點心給整個部門。他不喜歡丹麥卷，但很喜歡肉桂卷。」

梅林點點頭。「今天的會議不管他提出了怎樣的數字你都要控制點，否則你會把手上的所有機會給砸了。」

「我知道，我又不是白痴，」哈利有些發火，但梅林只是瞪著他。「別對我擺出那種表情。」哈利尖銳地回道。「去幫我寫的那個叢林關卡編碼。」他抹抹臉後站了起來。「還有要把我等會留在冰箱裡的三明治和沙拉吃掉。不然我不買披薩回家。」

「別小題大作了，」梅林把剩下的食物全塞進嘴裡。

「我沒有。我剛了解到你做為一名頭狼太虛弱了，你會死於營養不良。」

「我也愛你，你這討厭鬼，」梅林將一根手指按在哈利脖子的狼群之咬上，然後離開前往家裡的辦公室去了。

哈利回到自己房間，穿上他漂亮的深灰色西裝與新的牛津鞋，梳了梳頭髮，微微地挺起胸膛。想知道帕西佛到底會不會發現他長得挺帥。

  
*********************************************

  
穿著黑色西裝的帕西佛在門前等著。「蘿西？我們要遲到了，」他大喊。

他聽著砰砰砰跑下樓的腳步聲，在她穿著海軍藍的小小西裝出現時心都要化了。「妳看起來真不錯，」他說。

「你都是穿西裝去上班的，所以我想我也應該穿上我的，」蘿西咧嘴笑著。「這有點短了。」

「我們會去做件新的，」他保證。從她剛出生時詹姆斯就很喜歡讓她穿西裝，說這會讓她看起來跟他很像，雖然她的臉完全就是從詹姆斯那複製來的。在他過世之後他還是保留了這個習慣。「現在，還記得規則嗎？」

「要有禮貌，有問題儘管問，」蘿西回答。

「非常好，出發吧，」帕西佛伸出手，在她牽住時露出微笑。最近她很少這麼做了，她長得好快。

他們搭了地鐵，三十分鐘後到達辦公室。帕西佛驚訝地瞪著大門。「好吧。」他開口說道。

「他們裝上了氣球，」蘿西說。

「沒錯，」他回應。那上頭有著氣球以及歡迎孩子們來參加一起上班日的標語。他們走進去後，人資的主管站在那。

「你好，羅克福先生，你好，羅克福小姐，歡迎來到金士曼遊戲，」他帶著微笑對兩人說。

「嗨，」蘿西回道。她沈穩地握了握對方的手，就像她爸爸教過她的那樣。

「這是你今天的行程表，」他遞給她一張紙。「還有這個給你的，歡迎禮物籃。」

「歡迎禮物籃？」兩人同時開口。

「好吧其實是歡迎禮物盒，但一樣，拿去吧。接下來，羅克福小姐，我的助手大約在十點十五分時帶你們去導覽。」

「你可以叫我蘿西，」她接過盒子時說。「謝謝你。」

「不客氣，女士。這是我的工作，我挺享受這個的。」

帕西佛驚奇於公司在這方面的努力。但上樓後的一切看起來似乎更加盛大了，各個辦公室裡都送進了零食與鮮花。呈現出舒適的工作環境。他帶著蘿西進到自己的隔間，她坐上他預先確保會準備好的椅子上。

「我可以嗎？」

「可以，打開吧，」帕西佛說，也很好奇那裡頭會有什麼。

蘿西撕開蓋子，拿出一件金士曼T恤、幾支筆與一本筆記簿。那裡頭還有一本關於電子遊戲的歷史的書，以及介紹遊戲產業中各種工作的小冊子。一只水壺和幾條燕麥棒。最後是一張能免費下載一款金士曼遊戲的序號卡。「哇喔，這太酷了！」

「的確，」帕西佛微笑，很開心花費在那上頭的努力。「現在，在導覽之前你能幫我回覆電郵以及－」帕西佛皺了下眉頭。「我忘記我有個會議了。」

「旁聽會議感覺很有趣，」她說。「哪種會議？」

「創意總監需要對預算進行一些調整。我不確定－」

「我會保持安靜的，」她發誓道。

「我不想要你安靜，我想要你好奇。而他，」帕西佛不知道該怎麼形容哈特先生。

「你要對數字斤斤計較(mean with numbers)了嗎？你對數字斤斤計較的時候都很好玩，」蘿西咧嘴笑著。

「數字才不壞(mean)，好吧除了七，因為－」

「因為七吃掉九(7 ate 9)，」蘿西接著說完。她從四歲起就很喜歡這個笑話。

「如果我要你離開會議，你就離開，不能有異義，」他說。

「當然了，爸爸，」蘿西同意。

他們一起回覆郵件，蘿西問他一些需要填進報告的問題，然後到了會議的時間。帕西佛帶著她一起到了會議室，卡蘿再一次做為證人出現在那。

她驚恐地望著蘿西。「噢喔，」她開口。

「有什麼問題嗎？」帕西佛問，悄悄地往蘿西前站了一步。

「為什麼有個小傢伙跟著你？」哈利張大眼呆愣問道。

「今天是帶著你的孩子上班日，」帕西佛平靜地回答。

哈利嗅了嗅空氣。「我以為那是給omega孩子參加的。」

「我提出抗議且成功了。你好，我是蘿西。我在學習預算相關的事。」

「有關那些哈特先生把握困難的事，」帕西佛說。「卡蘿，老樣子很開心見到你。」

卡蘿仍然看著蘿西。「哈特先生，嗯，我讀了附註，而這－」

「上回我才沒有把小孩釘在天花板上，」他發出一點低吼。「而且他本來就不應該跟我的東西待在一起。」

「附註？」帕西佛往蘿西前更多踩了一步。

「就像你知道的，梅林不太擅長與人應對，」哈利開口。

「而你就擅長了？」

卡蘿瞪著天花板不作評論，因為坦白說帕西佛抓到重點了，而從來沒有人那麼評論過哈利。

哈利無視了那個問題。「基本上有份備註在公司裡流傳著，建議別讓所有小孩接近梅林與我，考慮到我們幾乎沒有與他們相處的經驗。」

「那張海報做得好爛，」蘿西指著牆說了。

「才沒有，」哈利回應。

「就是，」她堅持。

「不，」他反駁。

「它的顏色像泥巴一樣暗摸摸的。」

「那是在營造氣氛。」

「泥巴氣氛，」蘿西繞過她的爸爸往前站了一步。

「那是我們上一款遊戲的前導(teaser)海報，我與行銷部門一起設計的。」

「那一點都不誘人(tease)，那...」蘿西努力想著該用什麼字眼形容。「那...看起來很沒用。」

「它獲得行銷獎。」

「那又怎樣，還是一樣醜，」蘿西說。「為什麼不是綠色？」

哈利停住了。「解釋。」

「這個嘛你看，你暗示那兒有霧，於是到處都是黑色和紅色和噁～」她裝出嘔吐的樣子。

「蘿西，」帕西佛想攔住她但她繼續說著。

「閉嘴，數字男，聰明人在說話，」哈利未經思考地喊了回去。「繼續說，說些有趣的。」

「我一直都很有趣，」蘿西發出小小的咆哮。「而且不准你對老爸那麼壞。那張海報超老套。噢看哪有些可怕的東西躲在黑漆漆的顏色後面。那有著歡欣愉悅的顏色會更好，再用陰影表現隱藏的威脅。如果那是一片歡樂的原野，或許弄點血跡在角落；或是傷殘的肢體之類的躺在盛開的花床中，一些無關的影像會更引起人們的興趣，」一股腦說完的蘿西突然有些沒底氣了，停下來望著那個alpha，意識到對方實際上有多嚇人。「對吧？」那alpha一聲不吭，蘿西往她爸爸的方向蹭近了一些。

哈利點點頭，抓起他的電話。「珍妮(Jainey)，請到會議室。」他坐了下來，眾人在一片令人尷尬的沈默中等待著，直到門被敲響。「請進，」哈利喊道。

一名女性走了進來。「什麼事，長官？」

「你叫蘿西，對吧？」哈利問。

「對？」

「難道你不知道自己叫什麼名字，還要用問句？」哈利瞄了她一眼，帕西佛感覺到自己的拳頭捏緊，準備好隨時要跳上前。

但蘿西繃緊下巴。「我叫蘿西羅克福，」她清晰地唸出自己的名字。

「很好，」哈利點頭。「永遠不要懷疑你自己是誰。」他轉向珍妮。「珍妮，這位是羅克福小姐。她今天是來參加小孩上班日。她剛剛把時間都浪費在財務部門了。把她帶去你的辦公室讓她體驗一下。」

「我不知道－」帕西佛不確定珍妮是什麼人。

哈利無視了他，他現在的注意力全都在剛得到的絕贊點子上。「蘿西，珍妮是行銷部門的副總監。她正在準備我們六個月後要上市的遊戲的宣傳。我想你今天在她那能比跟你爸一起學到更多。有興趣嗎？」

蘿西咬住嘴唇。那聽起來比她老爸做的事酷多了，但她不想要丟下他，尤其那alpha表現的還有點惡毒。「跟老爸說對不起，為了你罵他。」她堅定地說。

「我沒有，」哈利反駁。

「你叫他數字男，長官，」卡蘿熱心提醒。

哈利微微刷白了臉。「噢，」他說，一臉侷促不安。「我真心感到抱歉。」

「很高興能跟你來場對話，哈特先生，當你不說錯話的時候。」

「相信我，我也是那麼希望，」哈利嘆氣。「羅克福先生，我向你道歉，向你的女兒以及你的伴侶，為了我持續的表現得那麼混帳。」哈利好不容將悲傷的哀鳴吞了下去。他原本以為那男人單身。但那一定是因為beta讓氣味顯得太淡。

「詹姆斯在幾年前過世了，」帕西佛靜靜地說。

「我很抱歉，」哈利回應道。

蘿西看向所有人。「爸爸，在你們討論預算時我可以去行銷部嗎？」

「我想那的確對你來說更有趣。這位女士，可以請妳幫忙確保她去參加導覽和午餐嗎？」

「沒問題，」珍妮保證道。蘿西快速地抱了她爸爸一下後跑向那女人。

「你們掛在那的海報太蠢了。」

「那樣說太刻薄，也毫無建設性。我們要用恰當的方式討論這類問題，」珍妮說。

「好的，」蘿西微笑，兩人一起離開了。

「她真是號人物，」卡蘿打破沈默。

「她無與倫比，」帕西佛回道。「無與倫比且完美。」

哈利看向帕西佛。「我很抱歉。」

帕西佛瞇起雙眼。「不會比等一下更抱歉，當我讓你看看你新的額度的時候。」

哈利發出了一點怒吼。「你向我保證過會增加預算的。」

「噢別顯擺你的結了，乖乖聽著，」帕西佛說。

兩人埋頭爭論，卡蘿坐在一旁，思考著帕西佛是否有意識到哈利擺出的各種姿態以及把蘿西送去行銷部都是為了讓他能更加注意自己。

她抱持高度懷疑。

  
********************************

  
哈利感到挫折。他不斷地搞砸自己與帕西佛之間的關係，很懷疑那男人在此之後還能不能有一點與他約會的意願。他不只當著對方小孩的面出言不遜，在接下來的整整一個小時之內他還與其爭論不休，甚至暗示那男人不瞭解自己的工作該怎麼做。

當他帶著資料回到自己的辦公室並好好地讀過它們之後，他意識到帕西佛創出的那份階梯預算(ladder budget)能隨著哈利部門的成長與遊戲銷售額增加的潛值而跟著增長。那透露出驚人的對細節的專注以及大量投入的工作。

哈利開始思考自己是否接收了太多梅林的人格特質。他曾經那麼圓滑世故的。

門被人敲響。「什麼事？」

蘿西從門後探出頭。「妳參加導覽迷路了嗎？」他問。

「那是幾個小時前的事了，我們剛剛在測試間玩遊戲。爸爸一直跟我說別人對你做好的事情時要說謝謝。所以謝謝，我在行銷部門渡過了超棒的時間。數字很酷沒錯，但在行銷部你可以同時擁有數字與藝術，並且運用它讓人們想到一些東西。那挺酷的，」她說。

「那真是個有趣的觀點，很高興我有幫到你，讓你過了愉快的一天，」哈利禮貌地回答。對著一個孩子說話他感到有些不知所措。

「去年你真的用釘書機把一個小孩釘在天花板上嗎？」

「沒有！」哈利皺眉。「其實是用一條繩子跟一個滑輪組。他闖進我的辦公室毀掉了我所有的麥克筆。」

「我揍了那個拿走我蠟筆的那個男生，然後被留校察看了一個禮拜，」蘿西說。「爸爸說alpha不該給予他人恐懼，他們提供保護。」蘿西聳肩。「雖然他認為大多數的alpha都做錯了。通常來說他不怎麼喜歡他們。」

哎呀，真不妙啊，哈利心想。我完美的伴侶討厭我的基因組成。「我沒想要表現的像個－」

「結長在頭上的混帳(knothead)？」

「你不是不能說髒話嗎？」哈利好奇的問。

「是不能，」她揚起嘴角。「但你不會打我小報告的。」

「為什麼不？」

「因為我知道了。行銷部門沒有收到爸爸說過的那些食物和花。只有他的部門才有。」蘿西蹦噠了一下。「而且你給他發了比必要還多的郵件，這樣他就能一直想到你，就算那是工作上的事。你喜歡他。就像是他喜歡他那樣的喜歡他。」

「你太過聰明了，」哈利在一片沈默後開口。

「我完全明白我很聰明，」蘿西看著他。「別再犯蠢了，那會有幫助的。」

「相信我，我很努力了。」哈利克制不住地發出一聲哀鳴。「我曾經非常風流倜黨的，曾經，你要知道。Omega們都拜倒在我的腳下。」

「這個嘛你看，我爸，不是個omega不是嗎？」蘿西說。「所以這不就代表了你完全搞錯方法了？」

哈利震驚地瞪著她。兩人一起聽見有人在喊她的名字。

「該走了。你挺酷的，如果沒那麼白癡的話，」蘿西揮揮手後朝喊她的聲音跑去。

哈利滿肚子困惑地回到家。他換上他的居家服，檢查了冰箱。梅林忘記吃東西，而哈利也忘記披薩。他翻了翻冰箱，幫他們倆做了一些歐姆蛋後端著它們進到梅林辦公室。

「狗屎，對不起，」被食物香味擊中的梅林說。「我這白痴，」他很快地補上，知道這能平息哈利怒氣。

「我也是，根據一位十歲小孩的說法，」哈利回答。

「噢老天啊，我們又要被告了，」梅林呻吟。

「不是，」哈利緩慢地說。「不是，我想她似乎是給了我允許去追求她父親。」

「我以為你想要的是帕西佛？」梅林被搞懞了。

「我是，」哈利回道。

梅林花了一分鐘才把自己聽見的湊到一塊。「我會打給承包商在後院蓋個遊樂場。」

「嗯嗯嗯，」哈利仍迷失在自己原先全都做錯了的現實之中。

他與梅林面對人們時，他應該要是比較聰明的那一個，他可是徹底受過訓練的。該是重新思考接近的策略了。

  
***********************************

  
「今天過得好嗎親愛的？」蘿西來向他道晚安時帕西佛問。

「很好。我喜歡哈特先生，」她秒速答道。

「老天在上，為什麼？他就是根扎在別人屁股裡的一根巨大的刺(large pain in the ass)，」帕西佛說。

她點點頭。「我知道。」蘿西親了下他的臉頰後回房去了。她知道他約會過但那些人都很無聊。把拔從不無聊，無聊令他老爸生厭。他需要一根屁股裡的刺。而她非常確定哈特先生是對的那根刺。

她只需要讓他別那麼蠢，並且讓她爸爸注意到那男人就行了。

蘿西能做到的，她就跟把拔一樣奸詐。她只需要一份計畫。

  
她希望那個alpha擁有不錯的住所，有很大的庭院能讓她在裡面玩。那會非常棒的。

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這一章的內容實際上十分嚴肅，我們之後會很快會回到荒誕搞笑的。

 (譯：BerylAnn / beta：sandykill)

 

哈利知道回到辦公室是個壞主意。他疲憊，暴躁，有些嚴重的時差後遺症，而且還十八個小時沒吃過東西了。他剛剛在飛機上經歷了一場短暫的記憶回溯，險些就沒在飛行過程恐慌發作。但他知道他的狼群alpha就在辦公室裡，他真的十分需要梅林。他沒能想到他可以去到公寓然後打給梅林。他的腦子只剩下一個念頭。梅林能解決這事。

幸運的是這時已經夠晚，辦公室裡較為安靜。他走過長廊，把辦公包放到他自己辦公室裡。一個男人開口跟他說話，但哈利的一個表情令他改口說可以等這週最後一天再說。

哈利趔趄雙腿著勉強走向梅林辦公室。他沒敲門就走了進去，發現梅林不在的時候吼了出聲。哈利大步走出房間，走遍整個樓層試圖聞出他狼群alpha的位置。

他走到人差不多走光了的財務部裡。「梅林在哪？」他對著第一個遇到的人發問。問完他才意識到對方是帕西佛，當然了那會是他。「梅林？」他現在沒法子閒聊。

「他在開會，」帕西佛說。「跟總監們在開會。他們要求不得打擾。」

哈利去到那男人的辦公室但他們不在那裡頭。那就剩這層樓的小會議室了。他開始往那方向走去。

「哈特先生，這是一場非常重要的會議，」帕西佛說。「我建議你先回去自己的辦公室，他們很快就會結束的了。」

「我沒問你意見，」哈利咆哮。他有一部分的腦子努力要自己閉嘴然而卻是失敗了。

「去喝杯咖啡，」帕西佛平靜地建議道。「要不你就先去洗手間擼一發，如果你這麼暴躁的話。你現在聞起來非常有攻擊性。」

「我需要梅林，」哈利說。梅林是他的管理人(handler)*，梅林會有辦法解決的。狗屎，不是管理人，再也不是了。梅林是他的朋友，他的狼群，這才是正確的描述。「我需要梅林，」他又重複了一遍。

帕西佛翻了個白眼。「聽著，哈特先生，我很抱歉可能你航班的花生和小瓶琴酒沒貨了，但這場會議對公司這一年接下來的日子影響巨大，財務上的，而且它會結束的。回去你自己的辦公室，留條訊息給梅林。」

哈利看向帕西佛。「你又繫我送你的那條領帶了，」他微笑道。

「沒錯，」帕西佛忍不住往後退了一步。哈利現在有點不對勁而且他的氣息讓帕西佛直直聯想到受傷的動物。「我沒想到你能認出來。我原本猜是你讓秘書挑的。」

哈利保持住臉上的笑容。「現在我得去找梅林了，祝你今天過得愉快。」他都為自己有禮的表現而感到驚奇，但他也明白這是他最後一絲理智。哈利轉身走開了三步然後感覺到一隻手覆在自己臂上。

「你能不能別再當個－」帕西佛沒能說完，因為他正飛在半空然後砰的一聲背朝下落到地上。他能看到哈利伸手向腰間摸去，當一無所獲時那男人幾乎哭了出來。「哈特先生？」帕西佛試著爬起身來。

哈利從喉嚨發出低吼，冷酷地，是一名alpha在要求地位優勢，要求看見服從。帕西佛驚恐地向哈利露出了自己的脖頸，閉上了眼睛等待著接下來的毆打或者不論是要發生什麼。

「絕對，絕對不能從後面碰我，」哈利嘶吼。他彎起膝蓋低伏著身子。「你看看，你現在本來有可能已經死了，就因為你認定了觸碰我是你的工作？愚蠢的小傢伙。你知道有多少人－」

「哈里森(Harrison)！」梅林的喊聲從門口傳來。

就好像木偶的線被剪斷，原本如野獸般伏著身*的哈利一下子癱倒在地。

「清空辦公室，」梅林向財務部的主管發出指示。那個男的看見這辦公室裡只有帕西佛在就迅速離開了。

梅林慢慢地，小心翼翼地接近，並把帕西佛扶起來。「你還好嗎？」

帕西佛嚥了下口水。「只有點淤青，更多的是驚嚇，」他回答。他嗅了嗅，發現哈利的氣味已經改變。支零破碎是他唯一能想到的相對應的詞。「我現在就離開。」

「你明天放一天假，後天早上九點你跟我還有人力資源的主管開個會，」梅林說完之後坐到地上並無視了帕西佛，就好像那名beta完全不存在。「哈利，」梅林輕聲喚道。

「那時有場亂流，有個人的耳機掉了，然後播到了Freebird，」哈利回應，顫抖著嗓音。

帕西佛看著梅林把哈利撈進懷中。

「需要你，alpha，」哈利說著縮進梅林雙臂裡。

帕西佛震驚地看著他們倆，看著梅林用氣味標記哈利而哈利越發癱軟在梅林懷裡。

「離開。」梅林重聲下了命令。

帕西佛連他的公文包都沒拿地匆忙離開了辦公室。搭上地鐵時他試圖搞明白這一切，但這一切都太瘋狂了。Alpha結為伴侶是幾乎見不到的事情。那是你會在日間電視節目或俗爛小說裡才會看到的事，甚少會出現在現實生活中。他回到家，看見坐在廚房桌邊的蘿西。他試著讓自己平靜下來。「你好啊，小甜心(sweetie)。」

蘿茜看了看鐘，「你早二十分鐘回家了。」

「老闆來了一趟叫大家都下班了，讓我明天放假，」他回答。

「那我明天能不能也不上學啊？」蘿茜熱切地問道。

帕西佛本來已要說出不，但接著意識到他想要他的女孩。「是的，你明天可以不用上學。」

蘿茜震驚地瞪著他。「爸爸，你需要一個抱抱嗎？」

「我相信我確實需要一個，」他說著坐了下來。蘿茜爬上他的大腿給了他一個大力的擁抱。

  
*****************************************

哈利在梅林的床裡醒來，明亮的陽光從窗外灑了進來。他看了眼時鐘，發現自睡掉了幾乎十三個小時。他嘴裡的味道超噁心。哈利進到浴室刷牙，撒了泡要命急切的尿後給浴缸注滿水。泡澡總能讓他感覺好點。他躺進水裡閉上了眼睛。梅林會讓他停職一段時間。他必須那麼做。哈利抬起手按住雙眼，他好想吐。然後才意識到稍早嘴裡那糟糕的味道說明他已經吐過了。他把頭沈進水裡直到它痛起來，然後繼續待過了十秒。哈利離開水面大口吸氣，看見靠在洗手台邊站著的梅林。

「操，梅林。」他罵出聲。「好歹給點提示。」

「你明知道這很安全，」梅林回應。「只有一個人，可以毫無問題的進到你的空間，」梅林微笑。這句話是有一次梅林做了噩夢之後哈利對他說的。「你感覺怎樣？」

「累，羞愧，為了我在辦公室失控而感到驚恐，」哈利說著看向了梅林。「你得把我停職。」

「我才不會那麼做。」

「我攻擊了一名員工，」哈利說。

「你當時處於醫療危機之中，」梅林反駁。「我才不會因為你有他媽的創傷後壓力症候群而懲罰你，哈利。而且你控制住了你自己。」

「我把他扔出去還開始恐嚇他。」

「你沒弄斷他半根骨頭，沒有揍他一拳，也沒有拿武器對著他，」梅林說。「證明了你的自主控制。」

「梅林，我不能成為我們員工的威脅。」哈利懇求。

「我永遠不會讓你成為員工的威脅的，」梅林發誓道。他脫光衣服進到水裡抱住哈利。「老天啊哈利，你是怎麼泡在這麼燙的水裡還有皮膚剩下的？」

「不是所有人都跟你一樣熱愛沖冷水澡的，」哈利說。他往梅林懷裡更縮進一點。「我看見他們了，在飛機上有那麼一瞬間我能看到只有那房間。」

「噓，噓。我知道，」梅林伸手溫柔地摸了摸哈利濕透的頭髮。「你現在在大宅裡，今天是11月8日，而且你已經有很長時間不為女王和國家而持槍了。」梅林進一步將手指按到哈利的狼群之咬上。

「為什麼這種事就沒有發生在你身上？」

「有時候當我正在編碼的時候，那些數字變化了然後我看見的是大家的呼叫信號，我看見內部藏有生化武器的大樓藍圖。黑夜裡我醒過來以為你沒回家然後跑去你房間檢查你在不在，」梅林說。「如果你在除了清晨以外的時間看到我在健身房裡，那就是我出問題了。」

「你應該告訴我的，」哈利說，輕輕地吻在梅林的下巴上。「我們能一同對抗心魔。」

梅林點點頭。「你討厭健身房，你喜歡你的慢跑。健身房總是讓你想起太多以前的體能與技能訓練。」

「我想再次練習拳擊，」哈利慢慢地說。「我需要......是時候了。」

「你確定嗎？」

「我對我自己身體的操控不如以前了，我得練回來。」

「那好吧，」梅林同意了。他們繼續在水裡抱了一會才出來擦乾自己，然後去了健身房用盡全力痛揍彼此。一個小時之後，哈利臉上終於有了笑容。

  
**************************************

  
帕西佛穿上了他最喜歡的那套西裝出席與梅林的會議，海軍藍與雙排扣。他想這是有點太誇張了，不過詹姆斯以前總是說雙排扣的西裝讓他看起來更魁梧也更嚇人。他帶了個信封，裡面裝著他的辭職信。他不可能在這種環境中再幹下去，不管他是不是已經結交了工作上的朋友，又或者是他有多喜歡這裡讓他去做的項目。

一個失控的部門主管是無法接受的。

他走進了會議室，梅林穿著他的舊毛衣坐在那裡頭，眼鏡上還有點污漬，正對著人力資源的主管悄聲談話。他們倆一同抬起頭看著他走進來。

「羅克福先生，」巴斯蒂安(Bastian)，人事部的主管向他打招呼。

「早安，巴斯蒂安先生，」帕西弗說道。他轉向梅林，「先生。」

「我們想在此刻為哈特先生說一聲抱歉」，巴斯蒂安開口。

「不是我們，」梅林打斷他。「你會，但我不會那麼做的。」

巴斯蒂安發出呻吟，帕西佛眨了眨眼睛。

「不好意思？」帕西佛呆愣在地。他很確定這應該是需要一萬次的道歉和一筆高昂的資遣費好讓他對關於那瘋子似的創意總監的行為保持沈默。

「如果哈利想要道歉的話，他會自己來，但是我們不會擅自幫他做不必要的傳話。」梅林說。

「梅林，先生，閉嘴，」巴斯蒂安說。「哈利可是把他從房間的一頭扔到另一頭。」

梅林哼了一聲。「如果哈利打算把他扔到房間的另一頭的話，他會真的落在另一頭的。那只不過是一個標准應對背後襲擊的過肩摔，」梅林揮揮手。「而且那還是在他做出警告之後才發生的。」

「所以就這樣了嗎，你的男朋友失去了他該死的理智，然後你就這樣揮揮手當沒事因為他沒有製造出太過嚴重的傷害？」帕西佛給了他一個噁心的表情。「我恨alpha。」

梅林站起身發出咆哮，巴斯蒂安挫敗地舉起雙手。「你答應會按著規矩來的。」巴斯蒂安說。

「我撒謊了，」梅林回答。他看向帕西佛。「他不是我男朋友。」

「噢拜托，」帕西佛說。「我可是看見你們倆的。」

梅林看了眼巴斯蒂安，後者嘆了口氣點點頭拿出了一些文件。「羅克福先生，這一份保密協議，在我們更深入討論之前我們需要你簽了它，」巴斯蒂安解釋。

帕西佛終於坐了下來，一頭霧水地。他緩慢仔細地讀過整份文件然後簽字。「可以了嗎？」

「我們沒有在約會，我們從來沒約過，我們也永遠不會約會。」

「你氣味標記他，」帕西佛反駁。

「我是他的狼群首領，」梅林回道。

「噢，」帕西佛說。「你……你們看起來要比那個親近很多。」

「他是我的，由我保護，」梅林說。「我是他的狼群首領，他的朋友、同事，他的家人。我們信任彼此的一切。當他遇到某些特別場景，產生劇烈風暴並引發他的創傷後壓力症候群時，我會竭盡全力去做任何他所需要的事來讓他恢復理智。」

「創傷後壓力症候群？」帕西佛問。

「哈特先生和馬特先生在創立金士曼游戲之前的工作比較特殊，」巴斯蒂安委婉地解釋。「沒有多少人知道這事，今後也不會有多少人知道這事，但這事確實會在少數特別的情況下帶來……複雜的後果。」

「是什麼工作？」帕西佛問。

巴斯蒂安搖搖頭，「那是－」

「我們之前是軍情六處的高級職員，」梅林回答。「那份工作跟電影演的那些一模一樣同時也一點都不相像。」

「我明白了，」帕西佛說。

「哈利當時被觸發了，試著找到我，來讓他好點，讓他維持住，而我是絕對不會因為那男人需要幫助而道歉的，」梅林說。「我會保護哈利，永遠。」

「你愛他，」帕西佛說。

「我當然愛他，他是我的狼群。」

「你的狼群有多大？」

「就我們倆，」梅林說。「你大概也猜出來了，我們不太擅長跟人打交道。」

「我能夠理解你想保護你家人的安全，」帕西佛把口袋裡的那個信封往裡塞了塞。「但在我選擇繼續走這條路之前，我想先跟哈特先生談談。」

「他這幾天都不會進辦公室，我們能安排一個會議。」巴斯蒂安說。

梅林把一串鑰匙朝帕西佛腦袋扔去。帕西佛只稍微慌亂一下地接住鑰匙。「他在我們倆郊外的家裡。開我的車去，導航儀上第三個設定的地點就是。」

「羅克福先生要求在所有跟alpha上司接觸的場合裡都要有證人在場，而且我們也同意了，」巴斯蒂安提醒梅林。

梅林把一個黑色的小盒子扔給帕西佛，帕西佛這次很輕易地接住了。「電擊槍，如果你遇上什麼問題的話。」

「那可不是一個證人！」

「但那可以消除他的疑慮，」梅林說，好像那再明顯不過了。「再說了哈利他正忙著為自己失去控制這事感到羞愧，根本做不出其他事情來。」

「為什麼你們兩個就不能讓我的工作輕鬆點？」巴斯蒂安無比絕望地問。

「你能信任我開你的車？」帕西佛問。

梅林聳肩。「看到你能讓哈利更加安心。只要能幫到他的，我都會做。車停在地下三樓。」

帕西佛朝兩人點頭致意後坐了電梯下樓。看到那輛捷豹的時候他挑起眉毛，但還是坐了進去並設置了導航。他得承認自己挺享受開這輛車的，這是輛好車。在開了40分鐘之後，他照著指引轉了彎然後導航儀說目標地點在一百公尺處。他被那棟大宅的巨大程度震驚到了。他意識道這一定是那些被改造成公寓的老宅子，但他還是有些疑惑為何沒看到其他人的車子，甚至也沒看到規劃的停車位。他小心地停好車，走上樓梯到了前門。他走進去，預期會看見第二道門，上頭會列著住戶名單。

但他只是走進了一個洞穴般寬敞的大廳。

「哈囉？」他喊了一聲。「我在找哈特先生的公寓？」沒有回應。他發誓他聽到有音樂從某處傳來，於是他順著聲音找去。他走過走廊，看著那些油畫和古董想著這層樓是不是就是保持舊貌好留著給遊客參觀或是拍電影什麼的，住人的公寓在其他樓層。音樂聲越來越大，他跟了過去直到他見到一扇門。

「你好？很抱歉我就這麼走進來了但我正在找哈利哈特先生住的公寓。請問他們是住在樓上嗎？」帕西佛禮貌地敲了一下門之後問道。坐在椅子上的男人轉過身來。「噢哈特先生，」帕西佛不知道接下來該說些什麼。「你穿著毛衣，」最後他擠出了這麼一句。

「我是很愛我的西裝，但在家的話開襟羊毛衫就夠了。」哈利說，他把手裡的框放下。「我有什麼幫得到你的，羅克福先生？」

帕西佛還是不太明白。「或許我們應該上樓去你的公寓裡好好談談？」他們所在的這個房間是個工作間，裡面擺滿了裝裱好的蝴蝶標本。

「我為什麼要把你帶去我的臥室？」哈利問，「在我的娛樂間(hobby room)談就可以了。」

「我不懂，這裡是給房客們使用的公共空間嗎？」

「我倒希望是那樣，」哈利說。「但由於梅林和我是這裡唯二的房客，我是很確定所有地方都是公用的。不過我和梅林會在進彼此辦公室之前敲門。通常啦。」

「這房子，這一切，就都只屬於你和梅林？」

「我們有女佣和園丁會來，」哈利說。

「就你們兩個住在這裡頭？」帕西佛不得不坐下來。「這可真……」

哈利聳聳肩，「這就是家。」他看向帕西佛。「我……你為什麼會在這裡？我沒想到你還願意待在距離我三十公尺以下的範圍內。」

「我今天早上進辦公室的時候確實是這麼想的。巴斯蒂安充滿歉意，梅林恰恰相反，」他說。

哈利稍稍笑了出來。「梅林他戒心重，保護慾又強。」

「他是個好頭狼，不是嗎？」

「噢天啊他才不是，他在這方面就是悲劇一場，」哈利散發出愉快的氣味。「或者至少在他人眼裡看起來他會很糟的。我們倆的需求別樹一格。」

「他十分愛你。」

「我對他也是，」哈利簡略地回道。「但不，我們就是狼群的關系，再沒其他的了。」

「我也是這麼被告知的。我見到的那些可是很容易令人誤解。」

「之前也發生過。」哈利停下這話題。「但再問一次，你為什麼在這？」

帕西佛躊躇。「我……老實說我也不太確定。你讓我的工作變得艱難無比，你經常說不合時宜的話，你還攻擊我。」

哈利閉上眼睛。「我很抱歉。我不應該去辦公室的。我應該回公寓，但我能想到的就有梅林，其他念頭都被我扔到一邊了。」

「你傷到了我。」

「我真的很抱歉。」開心的alpha氣息散去了，剩下的只有悲傷。

「你本來可以傷我傷得更重的。」

「我可以，是的。」

「但你沒有，」帕西佛質疑道。

「我從來沒有想過要傷害你，但恐怕這一切得出來的結果是我相當擅長傷害你，」哈利舉起做出投降的手勢。「我……再一次地，誠心向你道歉。」

帕西佛點點頭。「你在做什麼？」

「當我們離開上一份工作時，我們無所適從了一段時間，」哈利小心翼翼地說道。「而且貌似對社會有一點危險。我們被建議去培養一些放鬆身心的愛好。我選擇了收集製作蝴蝶標本。我也無法解釋理由。但這對我有用，集中專注，保存起它們的美，這使我冷靜。」

「為什麼不做更多美術相關的？」

「美術是工作，以這些日子看來，而這愛好本身也算是個美術。」哈利舉起那框架。那只蝴蝶是炙熱的藍。他看起來就像是在等著負面的回應。

「它很美，」帕西佛說，他看向掛滿框架的牆面們。「它們都很美。」他是真心的。

「如果你不打算辭職的話，我保證絕對不會再打擾你，」哈利說。「我們會把跟我相關的所有事宜轉接給另一個人。我不會再煩你了。」

「我不喜歡被人摔到地上，」帕西佛說。「這種事情不再發生的話會是最好。」

「當然。」哈利飛快的附和道。

「我喜歡清單，哈特先生，它們能安撫我，給我方向。」帕西佛解釋。「麻煩發送我一份pdf檔，內容包括會觸發你症狀的事物，在我們的對話中我該做與不該做的事。那能幫助我。」

「這麼說我們之後還會有對話？」哈利的嗓音和氣息都充滿了希望。

「哈特先生，」帕西佛停頓了一下好好想了想自己該怎麼說。「哈特先生，你讓我的工作充滿趣味。我很享受跟你再預算上爭吵。而且－」

「而且？」

「哈特先生，你朋友多嗎？」

「我有梅林，」哈利說，好像那就已經足夠了。

帕西佛看向門外空蕩蕩的走廊，房外的地方一片安靜。再想想這個alpha與人類的互動有多麼地悲劇，但與此同時他又是這麼竭力想要做到體貼他人。帕西佛唐突地做了個決定。

「哈特先生，你願意做我的朋友嗎？」帕西佛問。他從未做過倉促的決定。又或者說是幾乎沒有，但每當他這麼做的時候，他的直覺從未錯過。

哈利慢慢地揚起了個微笑。「我很樂意做你的朋友，羅克福先生。我們是不是該去一起去找做鞦韆？」

「叫我帕西佛就好，」帕西佛回以一道微笑。「不如你給我展示一下應該怎樣把蝴蝶固定好？」

「可以，」哈利说。「叫我哈利就好。」

「哈囉，哈利，」帕西佛輕柔地說道。「你的音樂品味實在是太糟糕了。這已經那首歌第四次響起了。沒人該聽那麼多遍湯姆瓊斯(Tom Jones)*。」

「你想換就去換吧。」哈利指向一台播放器，帕西佛走過去放起了一些古典樂。

哈利一步步地指引他，在意識到之前，他們已在平靜和諧中一起度過了兩個小時。

 

 

*[agent handler](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/743377022?see_lz=1): …… 在spy的叫法中，spy指的就是上述的agent，而case officer则要被相应地叫做spy handler。也就是说，spy是负责出卖情报的，spy handler则是某国情报机关的正式官员，负责对spy的管理和指导工作。因此，spy handler和spy是固定的搭配，分别译作“间谍管理者”和“间谍”。  
  


*animalistic crouch：大型貓科動物准備發起攻擊前前肢曲起的動作，前文也有寫到crouched down

*湯姆·瓊斯，英國威爾士人，著名爵士歌手。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 (譯：sandykill / beta：BerylAnn)

 

  
「我要跟你一起去上班，」穿著西裝的蘿西站在她爸爸面前平淡地開口。

「你今天請假，要去格里(Gerry)家不是嗎？」他驚訝不解地問。剛剛他明明看見她還在一邊吃著麥片一邊用ipad看影片的。

「是啊，但情況有變，我要跟你一起去。」蘿西點點頭，就像已經這麼定了。

帕西佛坐了回去。「我沒先取得上司的同意，他也不太可能答應。」他等著她的下一步棋。

「你不必怕我無聊，事實上，我完全沒想要一整天跟你待在一塊，」蘿西一臉打發。

「謝謝你喔，親愛的，」帕西佛乾巴巴的回道。

「噢，」蘿西咬住嘴唇。「我愛你爸爸，但是－」

「但是？」

蘿西支支吾吾了一會老實說了。「我們童子軍有場海報設計比賽，我想要請行銷部幫忙。」

「那不是作弊嗎？」

「不，我讀過規則，它允許一位大人幫忙你做出最好的海報，只要你能呈現你的作品並證明那是自己做的，大人只是幫助你展現與規劃。」蘿西微笑。「我寄了封電子郵件，他們說很高興能幫忙。」  
「好吧，算你有理。但－」帕西佛在她歡呼前舉起手。「你也要把我知道你一直在拖延的那份讀書報告帶去，這樣你就能在休息室裡做那份報告。並且你以後也不能在事情要發生或要取消的前一秒才通知我。清楚嗎？」

「清楚，長官，」蘿西說。

他微笑。「拿好你的背包準備出發去上班吧。」

蘿西拔腿奔去收拾她的作業們。

兩人走進辦公室後蘿西抱了她爸一下。「我知道珍妮的辦公室在哪，我先從海報開始，然後就會去休息室。」

帕西佛看了眼手錶。「十點時我會去看一下你，然後等中午時我們能出門吃午餐。遇到什麼問題的話就來找我。」

蘿西連再見都沒說就離開了，她那興奮模樣讓帕西佛實在忍不住覺得可愛。他進到辦公室向主管報告他女兒在公司裡，但不會打擾他上班的。他很驚訝那男人沒提出抱怨。老實說他不是個糟糕的老闆，只是有些自大。

他埋頭做起那些總是令他感到愉悅的報告。他知道他的女孩跟行銷部門的人待在一起會很安全的。

  
***********************************

  
「噢看哪小傢伙又來了，」哈利應門後說道。

「你不是應該對我好一點嗎，看在你想約我爸的份上？」蘿西一邊問著一邊走進房間，坐到他辦公桌另一頭的椅子上。她往椅子裡坐時腳搆不到地板，她皺了皺眉，發出小小的咆哮往前蹭了一些。

「我能拿本電話簿讓妳坐在上面，」哈利提議。

「我十歲了，」她咆哮得更大聲一點了。

「你個子小。」

「你有一根白頭髮。就在那，」她指著，在他伸手去摸時露出壞笑。

他們朝著對方微笑，呈現一種詭異的alpha和諧狀態。

「我需要幫忙，」蘿西開口。

哈利往前靠。「說。」

「有場競賽，我想要贏。如果你幫我的話我有更大的機會贏，」蘿西把傳單拿給他看。

「幫忙創造一款海報呈現童子軍裡的多元化，」他說。「有趣。他們的海報通常都只是沾滿泥巴的漂亮孩子們跑出帳篷的圖片。」他抖了一下。「我討厭泥巴。」

「當然你討厭泥巴了，但泥巴很棒，」蘿西說。「第一名有很酷的獎品，而且他們真的會少量印一些出來。我可以在地鐵裡看見自己的海報被貼在那些畫滿塗鴉的牆上。我想要這個。」

「給我看看你的筆記與草圖，」哈利說。他繞過辦公桌，坐到沙發上後把茶几上的東西全都移開。

蘿西把她所有的麥克筆和圖畫紙從背包裡拿出來。

「糟透了，」他邊看邊說。「只能說糟透了。」

「你的臉也是，」她不滿道。

「我的臉讓人們癡狂。我超帥的。」

「我爸沒有。」她很滿意那顯然令他苦惱。

「我在他身邊時缺乏組織完整有條理並且不混帳的句子的能力，這顯然阻礙到他看見我渾然天成的美貌。」幾秒的空白過後哈利回道。他看向另一張紙。「這好一點。」

「他提過你們兩個現在是朋友了，」蘿西靜靜地說。「朋友是好事對吧？」

「朋友是好事，」他同意。

「你今天能來跟我們一起吃午餐，如果你不繼續污辱我的作品的話，」她建議著。

「那麼停止繼續污辱我的眼睛，用這些明顯不是你最好的表現的玩意。」

蘿西吼了一聲，他嚴厲地吼了回去。「注意你的行為，小alpha，」他警告。「然後告訴我真正的理由，如果你那麼想贏，為什麼不拿出你最好的本事。」

「因為我最好的本事沒辦法贏得這個比賽，你明明也知道，」蘿西說。「我喜歡童子軍，那很酷，也很好玩，但是他們喜歡平庸且明顯是專屬於他們的廣告的東西不是嗎？如果我想要贏，我就必須照他們的喜好走。」

「這我無法接受，」哈利嚴肅地說。

「實際點，」她爭論道。

哈利坐回辦公桌後的椅子裡。「去煩別人吧。」他拿出自己的素描本後無視她了。

蘿西瞪著她的那些作品們皺眉。她等著哈利說些什麼，但他就真的表現得好像她人不在那裡一樣。她看著自己所有的紙張，那些有機會獲勝的點子們。那沒有錯，她就只是在做其他任何一個alpha都會做的事－證明自己是贏家。

「哈利？」她試探地開口。

他繼續無視著她。

「我想要當最好的，」她說。「我想要我爸驕傲。」她吸了一下鼻子，然後為了自己情緒化的表現憤怒地吼了一聲。

哈利放下自己的作品。「帕西佛看起來不像是不會為了你這種既有才能又有趣的孩子感到驕傲的人。」

「你剛剛才說我的東西都是垃圾。」

「我是說你剛剛給我的那些半調子是垃圾，」哈利說。「你是想要當最好的，還是展現出最好的？哪一種比較令你滿足？年輕的alpha。」

「展現出我最好的，」過了一會後她回答道。她伸手從背包裡拿出她其他的點子。蘿西把它放到他的桌上。「給。」

哈利看向那些紙條與圖畫紙。「現在這才有趣點了。」

「真的嗎？」她因受到關注稍稍得意了起來。

「真的，」哈利保證道。「告訴我為什麼，為什麼這樣畫？」

蘿西與哈利透徹地討論起來，她畫出了更多的東西，他也客氣地給予建議與畫圖的訣竅。

「爸爸有在想幫我找個私人美術課程，」蘿西看著哈利在他自己的本子上流暢運作的雙手。「我們終於有足夠的錢負擔這筆額外開銷了。」

「那很好啊，」哈利說。

「我們能付每小時三十塊，」蘿西看著他說，然後等著。

「那應該能給你找到個不錯的大學生，」哈利同意道。

羅西皺眉。「我是說你，你這大蠢蛋。」

「我做這份工作有十萬英鎊，」哈利回答。「我為什麼要每個週末多賺你那三十塊？」

「因為那代表著進到我們家，進到我爸在的那個家，」蘿西一個字一個字地慢慢說。「所以你們就能當朋友，然後你知道的......」她對他露出微笑。

「你知道的啥？」哈利一臉空白地望著她。

「你能跟他調情，」蘿西說。「你想要的。」

哈利瞪著她。「蘿珊羅克福小姐，如果我應聘做你的美術家教，我就會認真看待那份工作，就像我是怎麼對待那些我擁有過的員工們。我不會在鐘點時間裡向你那美妙的父親調情。」

「所以你會接受這份工作？」蘿西問。

「我沒那麼說，」哈利回答。「練習畫出平順的線條。」

他們輕鬆地一同工作著而忘記了時間。哈利給予她各種小技巧，她無比專注地聽著。

卡蘿前來敲了下門。「羅克福先生的女兒不見了，她應該要在休息室裡的而他－」卡蘿瞪著蘿西。「不，」她轉身逃走。

「啊喔，」蘿西看向時鐘。

「為什麼？」哈利呻吟。「為什麼這宇宙似乎下定決心要讓你父親恨我？」

蘿西快速地收拾著背包。「我好像還告訴他我是來麻煩珍妮的，然後呃偷偷溜來這裡了。」

哈利瞪著她快速地站起身。他對他發出一聲嚴厲的咆哮，她加快收拾的速度然後跟在他身後快步走出辦公室。哈利穿過走廊後看見正敲著一扇門的帕西佛。「她現在才告訴我她沒得到來跟我待在一起的許可。我道歉。」哈利說。

帕西佛轉過身，看見蘿西微微往哈利身後躲了一些。他面色鐵青。「我相信你而你對我說謊？」

蘿西低垂著頭更後頭躲了一點。「那不是謊話，那是－」

「夠了，」帕西佛說。他平日的中性氣味危險地漲起。「我要去向我主管解釋為什麼我要請半天假。」

「為什麼？」蘿西問。

「因為我不再相信你繼續待在這公司裡了，」帕西佛說。「因為我們必須好好談談你最近一直試圖跨過界線的態度。」

「把拔總是跨過界線，」蘿西大吼。「而你就愛那樣的他。」

帕西佛鼻翼憤怒地大張。「那是對伴侶的愛，那不一樣。」

「你只是嫉妒，因為你不像我和把拔一樣有創造力，」蘿西吼道。

帕西佛縮頭，在來得及控制住自己前發出受傷的聲音。哈利想也沒想的擋到兩人之間，準備摧毀那傷害他潛在伴侶的alpha。

就算那名alpha是對方十歲的女兒。

他蹲下身直直望進她的雙眼。「不，」他從喉嚨深處說著，散發出的氣味充滿保護慾。

蘿西完全無法直視他的目光，本能地露出頸部。「對不起，」她用微小的音量說著。

「當我們傷害到我們所愛的人時，我們會看著那人的眼睛道歉，」哈利說，全身上下的每一道線條仍顯露著威脅。

蘿西勉強越過他的肩膀看向自己的爸爸。「對不起，爹地。」她的下巴顫抖著，努力不要哭出來。帕西佛繞過哈利抱住她。

「噢我親愛的，」帕西佛摸著她的頭。蘿西將鼻子埋入她父親的脖子裡試圖尋求安慰。那跟她記憶中把拔散發出的味道不一樣，但仍有幫助。她發出難過的嗚咽。

帕西佛不是最強壯的男人，但他還是有足夠力氣抱起蘿西，僅僅簡單地向哈利點頭致意後就帶著她離開了。

哈利完完全全不知道自己到底是不是搞砸了。

  
***************************************

  
「你當然搞砸了，」兩天後，受夠哈利碎唸個不停的梅林說道。

講到一半的哈利停了下來。「是嗎？為什麼？」

「老實講我不知道，我覺得你做的是對的。但我早就學到如果你和我都同意一項行為－那絕對會是錯的。除了逃離那座水下堡壘的方式、結成狼群，和創立這間公司。其他的，我們一起同意，事情就爆炸。」

哈利想做出爭辯但辦不到。「我對誰搞砸的比較多？」

「我不知道，我怎麼會知道？」梅林反問。「最好是跟兩邊都和好。」

「是啊，」哈利點點頭，下定決心。「我現在就去搞定這個。」

「我不是說現在馬上就要。」

「不，早點動手早點搞定，」哈利離開了大宅。

梅林聳肩，調大音樂聲，絕對沒有在思考代碼問題時用襪子滑過大宅*。

  
***************************************

  
哈利敲響一間小小的連棟住宅的門。他提著兩袋禮物，一個是亮粉紅色有著亮片的包裝紙，另一個明顯是設計用來裝酒瓶的。

帕西佛打開門，哈利搖晃了一下驚呼出聲。「噢老天你什麼都沒穿。」

帕西佛望著他。「牛仔褲和T恤是因為我們正準備要做餅乾。你想一起嗎？」

帕西佛看起來沒在生氣，那令哈利有些困惑。「你有手臂。」

帕西佛低頭看了看自己。「哇喔。我真的有耶，上面甚至還有毛，還有一些雀斑，而且親愛的老天啊有道小小的疤。」他微笑著看向那alpha驚呆的表情。「這真的跟在公司看起來差那麼多嗎？」

哈利從沒對前臂有特殊性癖。在這幾分鐘裡或許有了變化。「是的，非常不一樣。」

「這個嘛，不是所有人在家都穿羊毛衫與襯衫，」帕西佛笑容變得更深一些。「哈利，進來吧。」

哈利跟著他進到那間小小的屋子裡，然後跟著進到廚房，蘿西正在裡頭把材料們都擺出來。她努力小心對待那些蛋們。

「嗨，哈利，」她說。

「哈囉，蘿西，」他回道。「我帶了這個給妳？」

蘿西放下那些蛋朝袋子伸出手。她瞄見爸爸瞇著眼看著她。她挺直了肩膀。「哈特先生，我想趁這個機會向您道歉，為了沒對您說實話，在您工作的地方造成那種局面，還表現的那麼不…不，」他撓了撓臉試著記起剩下的她本來準備寫進道歉信的內容。「很抱歉我是個壞心的腦袋長結的混蛋。」  
「注意語言，蘿西，」帕西佛警告。

「總之我就是那樣啦，」她嘟噥著。「很抱歉我做出傷人的事。」

「你有跟你父親道過歉了嗎，他才是你傷最深的那個，」哈利說。

蘿西飛快地點頭。「我失去整整一個週末的電視與ipad使用權。我們也談過了。談了超級超級超級久的。」

帕西佛惱火地嘆了口氣時哈利掩嘴忍住不要笑出來。「我也要對你們兩位道歉。我不該插手的。」哈利將裝著酒的袋子交給帕西佛。

帕西佛打開袋子，那裡頭是瓶價值兩百英鎊的蘇格蘭威士忌。「謝謝你，但這太多了，」他說。

「我一直對你做出錯誤的舉動，」哈利哀傷地說。

「你這次沒那麼錯，」帕西佛回道。「沒必要表現得那麼保護慾，但那挺可愛(sweet)的，我想。」

被叫了甜心(sweet)的哈利整個人都振奮了。

「老天的蛋蛋啊(Holy hell balls)看看這個，」蘿西震驚道。

帕西佛看向她的袋子。「好多的畫圖工具啊。你也花了跟威士忌一樣多的錢在這上面嗎？」

「沒有，當然沒有，」哈利說。

帕西佛鬆了口氣。「雖然這些工具看起來仍然幾乎要一百鎊，真的太超過了。」

蘿西張開嘴準備要說那應該是超過一千鎊，但哈利趕快搖了搖頭。

「如果我要當她的美術家教，她就應該要有適當的工具，」哈利趕緊接著說，轉移帕西佛的注意。然後他才意識到自己剛說了什麼。

蘿西尖叫著跳著舞，這應該是很難把話收回了。

「你不會想把空閒時間花在我們身上的，」帕西佛靜靜地說，給他機會退出。

「這不就是朋友該做的嗎，幫忙他們朋友的小孩？」哈利問。「人們都這麼做的對吧？」

「你過去的日子到底有多孤癖？」帕西佛好奇。

「比我原先意識到得孤僻的多，」哈利承認道。

「好吧，如果你確定的話，我們很歡迎你的經驗，」帕西佛快速地捏了他手臂一下表示謝意。「現在，該做餅乾了。」

  
哈利幫忙把麵團挖到烤盤上，幾個小時後能被溫熱的拿在帕西佛的手上。

當蘿西的海報得到第三名，哈利讓行銷部好好地將它印了出來，將它裱框掛到了自己的辦公室裡，上頭還有著作者的簽名。

他沒覺得那有什麼大不了的。

但帕西佛不那麼覺得。

  
  


 

  
*Top Gun的經典片段  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2UVsyVLLcE>


	6. Chapter 6

 (譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

 

「哈利，你在幹嘛？」兩人在城裡公寓吃早餐時梅林問道。辦公室最近越來越忙，由於下個月要準備推出一些追加內容下載包，他們正在瘋狂地進行測試。

「嗯現在的話，我在和你吃早餐，」哈利一邊讀著報告一邊回答。

「我對他進行了調查，」梅林放下杯子。哈利低低地咆哮了一聲，而梅林對此只是揚起眉毛。「你是真以為我不會這麽做嗎？」

「我原本是這麽期望的，」哈利回答。

「不可能。任何跟我們生活扯上關系的人都必須經過調查。因為我們倆過去的身份，也因為我們倆現在所擁有的。如果你對誰感興趣了，那麽我就得進行調查以確保那人不是間諜又或只是為了錢。」

「是啊因為這真是有可能呢，」哈利哼了一聲。「那這可真是有史以來最詳細的偽裝身份，有著一個孩子的鰥夫，確保自己在上一份工作被性騷擾，這樣才好讓我們去雇用他，讓我愛上他，與此同時還表現的對我一點都不感興趣。 還殘酷無比地讓我去當他女兒的美術家教。老天啊，梅林，太過偏執狂了吧？」

梅林只是等著哈利冷靜下來。「我們見過人們為了更少的利益做得比這更過火的。」

「那不是重點，」哈利慌亂地說道。

「那恰恰就是重點，」梅林反駁。「不過他是乾淨的。你想看看調查報告嗎？」

「不要，」哈利厲色道。「而且我想要它銷毀。」

梅林點了下頭表示同意。「銷毀了。不過哈利，你到底在做什麽？」他又問一遍。「你跟他有個午餐約會，就在今天。」

哈利的氣味帶著悲傷但又無奈。梅林把他的椅子挪近了一些。「我很清楚那不是約會，梅林。」梅林用鼻子蹭了蹭他。「謝啦，不過沒啥必要的。他和我是朋友，就這樣。」

「但是你想要更多，」梅林說。

「非常想要，」哈利附和。「然而每一天我都更加確定地意識到那不可能。」

「你這是被發好友卡(being friend zoned)了嗎？」梅林想起這麽一句流行語。

哈利一把將他推開後咆哮：「我跟他做朋友不是為了上他。我做他的朋友是因為－」

「因為？」

「因為，他問我了。而且天啊，你有意識到我們是多麽的與世絕緣？有多麽孤獨嗎？」哈利看著梅林臉上的困惑表情。「你從來沒感到過空虛與寂寞？」

「為什麼會？我有我的工作還有你。」梅林說。

哈利微笑，將額頭撞上梅林的。「結果最後發現我需要的比這樣要再多一些。」

「過去那份工作裡你總是善於社交，」梅林說，「我不想你心碎。」

「這些年來我都讓多少人心碎了？」哈利問。「或許一點遲來的正義也不是件壞事。」哈利親了親梅林的額頭後收拾起碗盤。他們默默地清理著。「如果他從我這兒想得到的只是友誼，我無所謂。我只想要他快樂，梅林。就這樣。總而言之，若他感到滿足，那我也就滿足了。」哈利最終說道。「孤獨，但滿足。」

梅林給了他一個擁抱。「他找不到比你更好的了。」

「噢外面有著好太多的alpha們，比我更好。」哈利說。

梅林不同意地搖搖頭，但沒再堅持說下去了。

  
******************************************

  
帕西佛和哈利坐在一間小咖啡館裏，帕西佛開始抱怨起追加內容下載包是怎麽超出了預算。哈利喜歡他鼻子皺起來的樣子。他們把湯喝完了之後帕西佛沈默了下來。

「怎麽了？」哈利問。沈默是帕西佛的日常，但這人在過去幾周以來已變得更加活潑了一些。哈利以往不習慣面對內向的人，但現在他徹底對其著迷。雖然老實說他很確定就算眼前這人吐在他的大腿上，他還是會被迷得神魂顛倒。

「一位女士約我出去，」帕西佛慢慢地說，有些茫然。

哈利僵住了，感覺到自己的心正在碎裂。他快速地控制住自己並努力散發出平淡的氣息。「喔？」

「她的孩子也參加了女童軍。我們常會見到彼此，會閒聊，然後她約我出去，」帕西佛微微笑出聲。「你知道我從來沒主動約過人嗎？我約會過的幾個人都是他們開的口。詹姆斯，他發誓他都跟我調情好幾個月了可我什麽都沒察覺到。你能想象得到嗎？」

哈利毫不費力地就能想象出來了。

「你在他去世之後還是有約會過的，對吧？」

「是的，有一些。跟一個omega認真過，但很快就分了，因為蘿西不喜歡。」帕西佛的聲音強硬且充滿保護慾。

「你只跟omega約會嗎？」哈利問。

「跟一個beta約會過幾次，但除此之外沒錯，」帕西佛承認。「我們週六晚上會出去喝幾杯。」

「你需要保姆嗎？」哈利主動提議。「蘿西可以來我們在城裡的公寓，還可以帶上過夜的東西，」哈利不敢相信自己正在說些什麽。他真的需要讓梅林給他安排個大腦掃描。因為看起來他腦子已經完全壞掉了。

「謝謝你，哈利，你是個好朋友，」帕西佛快速地捏了捏他的手。「不過她那天晚上會在她朋友家過夜。」

「那麽，穿上你那套灰色條紋的西裝，比起海軍藍的那套更適合約會，」哈利建議道。「所以，你覺得槍手(Gunners*)如何？」

「誰？」帕西佛問。「噢，足球。沒錯。蘿西完全陷進去了。我想我是該學點相關的了。」

哈利完全他媽的知道那球隊的一切，但還是努力等兩人回到了辦公室才說起了體育話題。他無視了自己的辦公室走進到梅林的，在沙發上縮成一團。「心好痛，」哈利說。梅林拿起自己的筆電走了過去坐到哈利身邊，讓自己的氣息安撫他的狼群。

  
*******************************************

  
到了下週，他們又去了那家咖啡館，坐在老位置上聊了些尋常話題之後，哈利終於開口問道：「約會怎麽樣了？」

帕西佛聳聳肩。「還好吧？除了我們的孩子都參加童軍外就沒什麼共通點。我猜是不會再有下次了。」哈利的愉悅氣息洩漏了整整一分鐘，帕西佛嗅了嗅，一臉困惑。「哈利？」

「沒事，想到了一點終於能把我構想的城堡搞定的編碼，」哈利糊弄了過去。「不過，說不定第二次約會能帶出更多共通呢？」

帕西佛搖了搖頭。“我跟她並不怎麽搭。就好像.....看看我們倆，」他說。哈利僵住了。「當你從發瘋狀態中復原並能夠說出正常人類的禮貌語言時，我們處得很不錯的，對吧？」

「對。」哈利附和道，重重地吞了吞口水。

「而那時就是沒有……就那樣。一切都還好，雞尾酒很不錯，我們也說會在下次慈善籌款上見面。」帕西佛咬了口三明治嚼著。「約會好難。」

「是啊。」哈利表示贊同。

帕西佛歪了下頭。「你最近有在跟誰見面嗎？」

「沒有，」哈利答道。「我有好幾個月沒約會了。」

「為什麽沒有？」帕西佛看著他。「單從外表來看你是個挺吸引人的alpha。」

「謝謝喔，」哈利乾巴巴地回道。

帕西佛勾起一點壞笑。「好吧，我知道你是怎麽跟人交談，我也見過你的療程，還有那奇異的有點連環殺人犯氣質的蝴蝶標本收藏，」他說。「我知道你一團糟，但仍然不管是哪位omega，能得到你都是非常幸運的。」

「就是跟前幾次約會對象不太合拍，決定停下來歇一歇，」哈利說。他吃了口自己的沙拉。「我想要的是一名伴侶，」他最後還是補充說道。「但正如你所說，我就是一團糟。」

帕西佛皺起眉頭，他從來就不擅長跟人開玩笑。「你很英俊，善良，保護他人，還是個非常好的朋友，哈里森哈特。誰能跟你在一起都是賺到了。」

哈利微笑看著他。「你真好心。」

「我真不是，」帕西佛回答。「這些都是客觀事實。如果你需要，我可以提供一份PDF文件給你把它們都條列清楚。」

哈利大笑著。

帕西佛聽著那噪音奇異地感到快樂。

吃完午餐後兩人一起走回公司。

「我認識一個omega，她挺可愛的。我覺得她應該會很適合你。」他們快抵達大樓時哈利開口。

帕西佛疑惑地看著他。「你是在做我僚機(wingman)*嗎？」

「很明顯啊，」哈利答道。「我可以問問她有沒有興趣。」

「不了，就像你一樣，我想我也歇一歇。最近沒有人看起來......是對的。我也說不清楚是為什麽。」帕西佛聳聳肩。

「也行，等你改變主意了再跟我說一聲，」他們快要分頭走開時候哈利說道。「我只想要你快樂，帕西。」這是哈利有史以來說過的最真誠的話了。

帕西佛對著他微笑。「現在呢，我的工作、我的女兒和我們之間的友誼讓我很快樂。對我來說這就夠好的了。但還是謝謝你，哈利。」帕西佛揮揮手離開了。

哈利一如既往地在跟帕西佛吃過午餐後去了梅林辦公室縮到沙發上。「我主動提議給他找個約會對象，」哈利把頭埋進手裡。

梅林把電腦關了。「來吧，我們回家。我新訂的那些劍到了。我們來打一場。」

哈利開心地嘆了口氣。劍在現在看來是個不錯的主意。

只要梅林確保他不要把自己扔到劍上就行。他已經在比喻意義上單戀的劍尖將自己捅了個對穿，同時又用著名為自責的劍折磨著自己，沒必要讓這事也發生在現實中。

 

 

*The Gunners: Arsenal(兵工廠/阿森納/阿仙奴)足球俱樂部的暱稱，壯叔與柯林在第一步合作的電影Fever Pitch裡飾演阿森納瘋狂球迷。現實中兩人本身也是該隊球迷，尤其壯叔還會追阿森納部落格XD

*wingman: 原指跟隨長機執行任務的飛機，社交上就是幫忙你追對象的朋友了。

*原文：So long as Merlin made sure he didn't throw himself on it. He had been doing that enough from a metaphorical stand point, no need to make it reality as well.  
安迟华小夥伴已跟原作太太確認過此處的隱喻有兩種：哈利把發展不順利都歸咎於自己不好，以及哈利直直撞在單戀這把劍的劍尖上  
依照前後文加上介系詞是on，是fall on your sword / throw yourself on the sword（一人獨攬所有(造成不良後果行為的)責任）；  
但在感情上又比較像是 throw oneself at（後面一般接人，表示衝向，討好；to give oneself willingly to someone else for romance.）


	7. Chapter 7

(譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

  
正在閱讀年末報告的帕西佛一抬起頭就看見衝著他笑的哈利。「不，」他說完後回到原本的工作上。  
「哈囉，羅克福先生，美好的一天不是嗎？」

「你對美好的定義包括在市中心裡導致三起意外的雨夾雪不是嗎，哈特先生？很高興了解到這個，」帕西佛打起字來，讓自己看起來很忙的模樣。

「我能知道你正在打 _哈特先生就是個煩人的屁兒(mr hart is a bothersome fart)_ ，」哈利說，笑容變得更大了。

打到一半的帕西佛定住了。「你怎麼知道的，你看不見我的螢幕......我沒有正在打任何詆毀公司其中一位擁有者的東西，」他飛快地補上。

「從右邊反射在你的眼鏡上了，」哈利說。「其實只有一點，但從你打字的聲音也一樣湊的出來。」

「可怕的技能，」帕西佛說。「但不管你的問題是什麼，我很確定我的答案會是不。」

「一小時後會議室，」哈利說完抬起手敬了個禮後悠哉地離開了。

帕西佛完全不知道那是要幹麻直到他老闆將一大疊資料扔到他桌上。「這是？」

那男人一臉愉快。「你將哈特先生處理得很好，就也讓你處理聖誕派對的預算吧。」

「今天是十二月三號而派對是在二十號！」帕西佛說。「所有的預算都應該在十月底前就定好。」

辦公室裡到處發出竊笑聲，當他前往會議時有個人還真的喊出了「帶著盾牌回來，不然就躺在它上面回來*。」

帕西佛不得不邊走邊困惑地將文件們讀完。一切都計劃好了，而且從收據們看來哈利已自掏腰包補足了超出預算的那一百英鎊。這不應該還有什麼問題。

然後他想起了那可是哈利。

「噢老天啊，」他瞪著會議室說。

「我們的辦公室更慘，」一臉陰鬱坐在椅子裡的卡蘿回道。

帕西佛愣住。「我以為已經有人通知你不再需要第三方證人了。我沒想要占用你工作的時間。」

卡蘿看向哈利。「呃......沒——，我沒得到那項資訊。這個嘛我現在知道了。未來我也會記得的。」

哈利看著她。「你利用這個來跳過我要求的草稿樣本。」他微微眯起了眼。

「你要求一個雙腿是刀的女人！」卡蘿大喊。「去你的我就是在逃避。」在意識到自己說了什麼後她刷白了臉。「然後我是猶太人，這些玩意簡直要殺了我。」一不做二不休，她指著所有的裝飾們說。

哈利露出明顯的沮喪。「我...我...」他伸出一根手指飛快往他手機裡打起字來。「好吧好吧，我沒漏掉光明節，我會幫辦公室弄一座光明節燭台，還要有七份禮物對吧？還要有個光明節駱駝(droodel)，是這個名字對吧？噢老天，我冒犯過多少人？我是個狗屎般差勁的老闆。」他睜大雙眼。「我好梅林(I’m Merlin)*！」他一頭埋進桌子。「我對人類來說就是個廢物。人資應該幫我安排至少五場關於體貼的課程。」

卡蘿與帕西佛面面相覷。

「我該告訴他那其實叫光明節陀螺(dreidel)嗎？」卡蘿問。

「操我無禮又不體貼，」哈利越說越小聲。

「今天早上你們讓他吃太多糖了嗎？」帕西佛問。

「我們沒讓他做任何事，」她悄聲回道。「長官，你還好嗎？」

「我很抱歉，我會讓聖誕派對的內容更廣泛的......節日派對是好的開始對吧？」哈利往上看著他們。他的氣味是全然的悔恨。

「噓，沒事的，」帕西佛開口。當他確定哈利看不見他時他用嘴型說了 _去找梅林_ ，卡蘿點點頭後跑著離開了房間。

他不確定該怎麼做，所以他搓揉著哈利的背並發出安撫的聲音。他見過哈利的許多種人格，但這模樣是第一次。他很擔心這alpha。帕西佛能看見哈利脖子上裸露的肌膚，想著觸摸那處給予安慰是否會太過潛越。他移動起自己的手，但梅林奔了進來，往哈利看了一眼。

「啊，操我的，」梅林呻吟。「你不會接了那通早餐打來的電話吧？」

哈利點頭。「我是個糟糕的人也是個糟糕的alpha，永遠沒辦法提供我－」

梅林與哈利震驚地聽著帕西佛發出一道確實的咆哮聲。

哈利被驚到閉上了嘴。

帕西佛漲紅了臉拉出張椅子坐下，擺弄起他的預算報告。「我道歉，我很少......」他無法解釋是什麼令他如此不快。他只是...哈利非常出色，當然了他沒辦法好好控制住預算支出但他還是很出色。他感覺到盤旋著的怒氣重新升起，他壓制住另一道微小的咆哮。「為什麼你任由其他人讓你的狼群成員感覺自己很糟糕？」帕西佛質問梅林。他才不管自己的語氣聽起來是多麽地正在控訴那擁有這間公司的男人。

「那是我們前份工作裡的一個老混帳，他喜歡惹惱哈利，因為哈利總是在工作上贏過他。他打來說是聖誕祝賀，我跟他說哈利在忙於是他說他早餐再打。我要哈利別接的，那男人就是個愚蠢混蛋。」

「他現在是MI6的頭子，」哈利補充道。

「他就是個操他的混蛋而且我們不幹了有三分之二的理由就是他，」梅林說。「而且你知道他就是在鬼扯。」

「他是對的。我尋找我的伴侶然後失敗了，」哈利說，他盪到最谷底的氣息居然還能變得更低落。

「你才沒有失敗。你找到了你他媽的伴侶還佔去了你該死的所有的時間，」梅林大吼。

帕西佛想知道為什麼他的心臟突然痛了起來。他一下就把它扔到腦後，肯定是因為早餐的馬芬有些過期了。「哈利，聽起來那男人不值得你浪費時間，」他說。「但你知道什麼東西值得嗎？這場你發起的會議。你可以專心在這上頭嗎？」

哈利點點頭。「好，我原本想要在派對上新增幾項東西，現在我想加的更多了，好讓它的內容更廣泛，」他振作了一些。他超愛組織設計聖誕派對。「我只需要另外的三千英鎊。」

帕西佛氣急敗壞，真正的氣急敗壞地開口：「不可能！」

「先讓我給你看看我的計劃，」哈利說。

「就算你讓我看準備好幫我來一發口活的休傑克曼我還是不會給你三千英鎊的。」

「休傑克曼？你認真？」哈利問。

帕西佛紅了臉。「如果你要妄想沒可能發生的白日夢，那我也可以。」

當兩人急切地爭辯起預算內容時梅林悄悄地溜出去了。站在走廊裡的卡蘿正啃著指甲。

「哈利是個好老闆，總體來說，你知道的，」她說。「我不是故意要讓他不開心的，我只是...」

「你沒做錯什麼，」梅林安撫道。「他是聖誕節的狂熱者，只是需要一些提醒，但很少有人提醒他。你做得很好。」

卡蘿鬆了口氣。「我要進去嗎？」

「不用，回去你的辦公室吧，他們能自己搞定的。」聽見一聲大吼的兩人決定一走了之。

到最後，帕西佛給了他一千英鎊，從他的哈利哈特行賄基金裡出的，然後卡蘿負責將那些紅紅綠綠的玩意從公司裡清出去，連那尊坦白說嚇壞所有人的聖誕老人一起。角落仍矗立著一棵聖誕樹，但掛在上頭的飾品慶祝了各種不同的節日，而她的桌上擺著一座美極了的古董光明節燭台。別管他的誇張個性的話哈利真的是個好老闆。她真的該幫忙讓他跟帕西佛弄到個約會。她進到哈利辦公室跟他討論他那項超蠢的角色規劃然後摸走他的錢包從亞馬遜下訂了大約三十磅的假槲寄生。

  
*********************************************

  
「聖誕老人不是真的，」蘿西對她爸爸說。「我七歲的時候就知道了。」

「我有發現，」帕西佛說。他綁好她洋裝背後的天鵝絨蝴蝶結。「你看起來棒呆了親愛的。」

她順平衣服前方的綠色冬青圖案。「我看起來適合參加大人的派對？」

「當然了你都能進四十歲的派對了，」他逗著說。他調整著她頭髮裡的緞帶，她調整著他的領帶。

「這是我第一次參加大人的派對，」她說。「那跟家族派對不一樣。」

「我知道，你會做得很好的，」他說。「哈利有很多糟糕的主意，這個應該很有趣。」

「哈利很棒，」蘿西抗議道。

帕西佛微笑。「你說得對。讓我們看看他用我多給他的預算做了什麼吧。」

他們開車抵達了舉辦派對的那間酒店。將票交給門口人員後，那男人給了蘿西一付有著馴鹿耳朵的髮箍。她咯咯笑著開心地將它戴上。他們走進宴會廳然後愣住了。

「那麼，就是這樣啊，」帕西佛說。

「這是魔法！」蘿西大喊出聲，瞪著被創造出來的冬日仙境。那裡頭有著閃爍的聖誕節小彩燈，還有應該只有在電影裡才能看到那種的冰雕。穿著雪花圖案洋裝的侍者走了過來。

「來杯節日之吻(Holiday kiss)？」她指著酒杯們問。帕西佛選了高腳杯。「那這位小姐？來杯雞尾酒嗎？」

「給我喝酒是違法的，我才十歲，」蘿西嚴肅地說。

侍者眨眨眼遞給了她一個插著吸管的平底杯。「給小傢伙的雞尾酒，無酒精。兒童區在那，」侍者指向一個被隔開的角落。「或是妳可以和父親一起到處聊聊天。祝妳愉快。」她往其他人的方向過去了。

帕西佛看向蘿西。「兒童區通常很爛，」她說。「但我們可以去看看。或許哈利做得不錯。」

哈利做得比不錯要好太多。那裡有著裝好遊戲的電腦們，一個巨大的螢幕正在播放聖誕夜驚魂，那裡還有桌遊、爆米花機、專業的美術用具以及多個巨大的懶骨頭沙發(bean bag chairs)。還有張擺著聖誕節禮物的桌子，視線可及之處沒有假扮的聖誕老人。

「你不想待這的話我想，」帕西佛喃喃自語。他以前對聖誕派對從來沒有特別的喜好。或是公司一般會辦的任何派對。

「我想跟哈利說聲嗨，然後我就會回來這裡。」她向房間裡的兩個小孩揮手，他們在帶孩子上班日裡見過面。

他們在派對中走動閒聊。蘿西對稱讚著她洋裝的卡蘿揚起笑容。

卡蘿看向帕西佛。「哈利在那。」

「你怎麼知道我們正在找他？」帕西佛問道。

卡蘿只是繼續看著他。「他是公司裡你唯一喜歡的人。」

帕西佛皺眉。「我喜歡你，和巴斯蒂安，和－」

卡蘿搖了搖頭。「你沒有沒個禮拜都跟我們吃飯，也從來不傳帶有笑臉圖案的電郵給我們。想知道是為什麼嗎？」她吹著口哨走開了，真的吹了。帕西佛感到有些困惑，而當他看向蘿西時她對著他大笑。

「噢，爹地，你實在很笨，」她說。在他開口問為什麼之前，她伸出指頭。「哈利在那。」她立刻移動了起來，帕西佛跟在她後面。

蘿西快速地穿過人群，風暴般沖向哈利並發出了小小的吼聲。他對她笑著吼了回去。

「你的西裝外套好蠢。然後格紋褲，有沒有搞錯？」她問。

「馴鹿耳朵？」

「是你發送的！」

「我沒想到你會真的戴上。我必須重新考慮我對你成熟度的信心了。你需要一根瘋狂吸管(crazy straw)來喝飲料嗎？」

「你需要一隻腳在你的－*」

「蘿西－」帕西佛發出警告。他知道他們喜歡彼此互相逗弄，但這是有界線的。尤其當梅林就站在一旁的時候。「請跟這位掌管這家公司的先生打招呼，梅林。梅林這是我女兒，蘿珊。」

蘿西拒絕被那男人嚇到。雖然說他穿著全黑的西裝又剃光了頭看起來真的有點可怕。她往哈利的方向移動了只有那麼一些些。「你好，」她說。

「所以，你就是蘿西了，」梅林開口，叉起了雙臂。「想試試對我吼嗎？」

她瞪大了雙眼。「不想，先生，」她飛快地答到。她能感覺到他傾瀉而下的alpha氣息。很明顯他是老大，而且不只是因為他擁有這家公司。

他露出微笑，整張臉都放鬆了下來。蘿西試著微笑回去，然後在他也戴上馴鹿髮箍時笑出聲來。「你看看哈利，現在你再跟我說說什麼是成熟。」

「我是這裡唯一的成年人，」哈利咕噥道。

帕西佛對他抬起一邊眉毛。「真的？」

「爹地是成年的成年人，」蘿西說。「他從一出生就成年了，奶奶說的。他從五歲就開始做表單了。」

「幫你的玩具做個合適的清點系統沒那麼瘋狂，」他說。

梅林看著他們。「好了我該去進行社交了。我想。我越早搞定就能越早去玩兒童區的遊戲。如果我跳舞的話那會是地獄一場。」他伸手從口袋裡掏出一個信封交給蘿西。「很高興認識你，小姑娘。」

哈利閉起雙眼。「告訴我那不是支票。我已經幫所有出席的孩子們安排了合適的禮物了。」

梅林一臉被冒犯的模樣。「我才不會就那麼給一個孩子支票。那是銀行債券，給她上大學用的。」

「謝謝？」蘿西說。

「你是在問還是在說？」梅林質問道。蘿西開始了解哈利的措辭是從哪來的了。

「非常謝謝你，」她說。她吸了口氣後朝他發出一聲吼叫。她爸搖了搖頭，但哈利看起來超級驕傲。

梅林朝她點點頭。「還不賴，小鬼。你會很適合的。」他避開哈利往他踹的一腳。「很抱歉我喝了一杯雞尾酒那好像有點太多了。」

「你沒喝到酒吧，那看起來跟我現在喝的一樣。」

「我這就走。祝你們派對愉快，」梅林說完後離開了。

「他說會很適合是什麼意思？」帕西佛問。

哈利有些慌張了起來。幸好此時音樂正好響起。「蘿西，來支聖誕舞？」

「當然好！」她把信封交給她父親後牽住哈利的手。

帕西佛將它打開看了下金額。他閉上眼然後重新睜開。不那債券仍寫著五千英鎊。他快速地將它塞進口袋拿了另一杯雞尾酒。當哈利與蘿西待在舞池裡時他盡所能地與人交談，但感覺不太自在。最後他跟一位也帶了孩子來的程式部門的人聊了起來。

「他們為孩子們做得真好，不是嗎？」那女人說。

「沒錯，」帕西佛同意。

「還有那禮物。我家男孩已經把他的份拆開了，裡頭是全尺寸的新卡通聖戰士(voltron)組合，他超興奮的。」

「蘿西還沒有打開她的，」帕西佛說。「但那債券真的太多了。」

「什麼債券(bond)？」她問。「你是說也放在裡頭的那張五十英鎊(ponds)的瑪莎百貨禮物卡嗎？我知道那太多了。我真愛為那些傢伙工作。」

「沒錯，太多了，」他附和道。「不好意思，」他說。

他大步走向梅林。「你沒有送所有小孩這個。」

躲在角落偷偷工作的梅林從他的平板裡抬起頭。「狗屎，別告訴哈利我偷渡工作進來。」他指了指一張椅子。「坐下，我們需要談一談。」

「我想我們是應該談一談，」帕西佛說。他坐下後開口：「這到底是怎麼一回事？這…這不是聖誕節禮物，這…這…這是那種你會送給狼群成員的東西。」

「你是唯一一個還沒搞明白的人。我知道你很聰明。那麼搞明白吧，」梅林說。他把平板放下，望著帕西佛。「現在，」他發出咆哮。那吼聲強烈且威嚴，帕西佛努力讓自己別開頭的角度越小越好，以顯示自己的力量，但成效甚微。

坐著的兩人不發一語，帕西佛試著思考，但完全沒有結論。他握有所有線索但它們就是湊不到一塊。「把你的平板給我。」

梅林將它遞了過去，帕西佛打開圖表程式。他輸入資料然後瞪著它。

「我不懂，」他說。他知道那每一個字代表的意思但那沒道理啊。

「答案很明顯了，我想，而我已經厭倦他持續被你傷害了，」梅林說。「你一直在傷害他可你看起來不像是殘忍的類型。」

「我......」帕西佛搖搖頭。「他是我的朋友。」

「是的他是，且他接受永遠當你的朋友。我不能接受讓我的狼群成員一再地落在以你為名的劍尖上血流不止。」梅林看著他。「而且你喜歡(adore)他。」

「我有嗎？」帕西佛瞪著梅林。「機器人怎麼敢說他懂我的心？」

「機器人有能力比人們意識到的更有人性，」梅林回道。「我社交能力很糟糕，不代表我就是個機器人。而且想想。好好地想一想。如果他是一名beta，你會怎麼想他？」梅林發出了一點低吼。「不對，去它的。閉上你的眼睛就只是想著哈利。想想所有你對他會有或不會有的感覺。然後想一想像是你這種人如果給了哈利那額外的錢代表了什麼。」梅林站起身。「我厭倦了他躺在我床裡自怨自艾。給我搞定這個。」梅林走開了。

帕西佛瞪著裝飾在桌上的花陷入沈思。

「蘿西去兒童區了，她要我要你去跳舞。我能介紹幾個舞伴給你。」

「我討厭跟不認識的人跳舞，」帕西佛說。

「卡蘿？」哈利建議道。

「就你如何？」帕西佛慢吞吞地說。他被那alpha來得及控制住前從身上傾流而出的快樂與希望的氣味迎面撞上。

「如果你想，」哈利盡努力表現出漫不經心的模樣。面對帕西佛他從來都沒辦法表現得漫不經心。

「我來領舞，」兩人一同走向舞池時帕西佛說。

「當然好，」哈利同意。他們輕易地一同繞著舞池轉圈，無比契合。音樂停了下來，兩人停在場中間。

舞池外的卡蘿大喊：「槲寄生！」她指著，非常確定他們一定站在幾棵底下。

哈利微微紅了臉。「愚蠢的習俗，不用照做啦。」

帕西佛看著他。「哈利，你這白癡。」

「我一直都有意識到，但這次是為什麼？」哈利問。

帕西佛輕柔地往他雙脣印下一吻。非常短暫地一個吻，當他退開來時哈利一臉震驚。「有趣，」帕西佛說。「節日快樂，哈利。」他親了哈利臉頰一下後留下他離開了舞池。他走向吧台快速地乾掉一杯蔓月莓蘇打。他回頭望去，哈利仍待站在舞池中央。帕西佛去將抗議這時離開還太早的蘿西接走。

「我們需要談談，蘿西，」兩人在回家途中的車子裡時他開口。「我不會在你不同意或不認同時做任何事但哈利－」

蘿西倒抽了一口氣，「哈利終於告訴你他愛你並且想要我們成為他的狼群了嗎？」

「我真的是那唯一一個沒發現的人對吧？」帕西佛問。

「嗯～哼，」蘿西回道。

「等到新的一年道來，我跟他會來把一些事搞清楚吧我想，」帕西佛語調平靜，但手指們緊緊地捏著方向盤。「如果順利的話，我們的談話，我相信我會約他出去。對此你沒問題嗎？」他用著他最嚴肅的語氣問道。

蘿西沈默了整整一分鐘。「如果你跟他約會的話我能從你工作的地方偷走多少美術用品？」

「半樣也沒有，」他堅決地回答。

「噢，」她說。「好吧，不管怎樣我覺得你還是應該跟他約會。」

  
帕西佛點點頭。「非常好，讓我們瞧瞧新的一年會發生什麼事吧。」

 

－第七章完－

*把梅林當作形容詞了...

*with your shield or on it：300壯士台詞"Come back with your shield , or on it"  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-wKe0DNdhI  
「帶著盾牌回來，不然就躺在盾牌上回來。」意即：「如果你不能光榮得勝，就應戰死沙場。」  
http://v01010110v.blogspot.tw/2007/08/300vs-300-battle-of-thermopylae-300king.html

*“Do you need a foot in your -”：蘿西應該是想要”put my foot in your ass”，是個被惹惱時用來威脅對方的句子

 


	8. Chapter 8

(譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

 

 

已經過了深夜十二點了，帕西佛發現自己坐到了桌子旁邊，桌上放著一杯茶和他的筆記本。他正在非常仔細地製作著一份表格。

**我應不應該跟哈利哈特約會？**

**優點 缺點 中立點**

他為那兩列設計出了一個評分機制後滿意地點點頭。他接著開始小心地填起表格，無視了幫自己泡了茶後坐下的父親。他倒是伸手從盤子裏拿了塊薑餅。帕西佛一項優點接一項缺點均勻地來回填著，中立點那列裡只填了幾項，並竭盡全力地不去看他父親擺出的他知道會是怎麼樣的表情。

「不是所有事情都能放進表格裡的，兒子，」傑瑞米(Jeremy)開口說道。

「當然可以，只能你夠努力，」帕西佛反駁。「你覺得他不會控制預算這項事實是缺點還是中立點，鑑於如果我們倆在一起的話有我來補足這項技能？」

「他讓你感覺如何？他能令你歡笑嗎？他有沒有令你的心溫暖，有沒有讓你疼痛*？」

帕西佛臉都紅了。「爸，」他喊道。

「怎樣？如果你沒被他吸引的話那你這反應就沒道理了，我知道你喜歡性愛。我們去小屋度假那個夏天，你和詹姆斯兩個可沒你們自己想的那麽安靜。」傑瑞米大笑著看著帕西佛的臉變得更紅了。「把你的茶給喝了，讓我來看看你的表格，」他說著把那本筆記拖了過去。

帕西佛緊緊捏住自己的茶杯等著。

他父親點點頭後把筆記本合上了。「現在跟我說一下他。」帕西佛伸手想拿回本子但他父親將它拿開了。「跟我說一下他。」

「他挺瘋的。」帕西佛說。

「你就喜歡瘋的。」傑瑞米回道。

「不，他不是像詹姆斯那種瘋，」帕西佛深深吸了口氣。「他能給人留下非常糟糕的印象。絕對沒救的那種。他生活無法自理又一團混亂，我也很擔心他的神智，而且他挺嚇人的。」

「愛是挺嚇人的。」

「不，我的意思是，根據我所簽的某些文件我不能說得太明白，但我說的嚇人的是指老天爺啊他能用各式各樣的方法殺掉我們。」

「那這樣的話，別跟他約會，既然他會給蘿西帶來危險，」傑瑞米評論道。「小心。離那些暴虐成性的混蛋遠點。」帕西佛咆哮出聲，他父親揚起一邊眉毛。「你不咆哮的。從來都不。就連詹姆斯去世的時候你也沒有。」

「哈利將那從我體內引出來了，這是另一件要說的事。」帕西佛說。「他是alpha。」

傑瑞米看著他。「這沒在你的表格裡。而在以前這總是會被你第一個列到缺點的。」

「他……我喜歡掌控我自己的人生，」帕西佛解釋，「而通常依照以前我所聽說過並了解到的，是如果一個alpha退而求其次地選了個beta，他們會嘗試著用對待omega的方式來對待他們。」

傑瑞米稍稍翻了個白眼。

「看看大衛叔叔和內莉(Nellie)，」帕西佛爭辯道，而傑瑞米不得不接受他這個論據，「而且醫學生物學方面也建議beta們可以為他們的伴侶做出一定的適應和改變。我跟詹姆斯在一起的時候就更像一個alpha，甚至在這些年裡一直延續下來了。我已經習慣了，我很喜歡這樣。而如果我跟他在一起－」

「你擔心有些轉變會超出你所能控制的範圍，擔心你可能會開始表現得更像一個omega。」

「只不過，我跟他在一起的時候比跟詹姆斯在一起的時候咆哮得更多。他讓我改變了爸，」帕西佛說。「他讓我沮喪、憤怒、快樂，他是那麼地光彩奪目，蘿西覺得他無所不能，而他對她是那麽的好，他是那麽地充滿才能卻又是那麽地奇異，在沒試著表現得有趣的時候很有趣，而他試著表現有趣的時候簡直就是場噩夢，我想與他走在一起，想看著他想要展示自己的魅力但卻失敗，而那不知為何讓他看起來更有魅力了，我想把他按在墻上操他屁股雖然我懷疑他永遠不會讓我那麽做噢我的天啊我對我爸說了這個。」帕西佛的嘴因合起的速度太快都感到痛了。

傑瑞米把筆記本遞回給帕西佛。「一次約會並不必成為你往後的一生，你懂的。」

帕西佛用一根手指磨蹭著本子的表面。「跟這個男人可不一樣。這就是為什麽原本我沒看出來，又或者是說讓我自己去看他是怎麼看著我的。一旦我們開始了，哈利是要嘛全得到要嘛什麼都不要的那種人。要是最後他選了什麼都不要，我就會失去這十年以來我所擁有過的最真摯的朋友。」

「我知道你熱愛你的清單和你的計劃，我們也鼓勵你去做這些因為我們知道這樣會讓你開心。但是帕西，有些時候，你得放膽一躍。」傑瑞米親了親他的額頭。「而從你說起他的樣子來看，這個男人值得你一躍。」傑瑞米拖著腳步回床上去了。

帕西佛坐在那，打開了他的筆記本又看了一遍那上頭的清單。

優點底下第一條是他就算當我想一把扯掉他那頭完美秀髮的時候他還是能讓我微笑。

缺點底下第一條就是 _他那頭完美秀髮_ 。

他無視時鐘，走向了他父母家的電話。

  
**************************************

  
當哈利被響起的電話叫醒時，他坐起身來一邊接起電話一邊伸手撈著自己的內褲。「狀況回報。」他厲聲說道。

「哈囉？哈利？」

鑒於現在是淩晨1點30分 ，哈利並沒有認出這聲音是誰的。「你的代號和需求。」他能聽見梅林移動的聲音，而目前他還沒運轉開來。「009與Q十分鐘後上線。」梅林裸著走了進來，手上舉著把沖鋒槍。那畫面沒撼動哈利分毫。

「哈利，是我，帕西佛。現在是2003年12月29日，」他冷靜地說著。「你是金士曼遊戲的部分擁有者並為其工作，十分抱歉把你吵醒了。」

哈利終於讓自己清醒過來並回到當下。「對的當然了，帕西佛。」哈利抬頭看了一眼。「噢把你的大傢伙(cock)收起來。」

「不好意思？」帕西佛問。「我現在在我父母的廚房裡，我不太可能會把我自己的老二(cock)掏出來。」

「不是說你，是說梅林和大巴塔(Big Barta)。」

「他老二被起名叫做大巴塔，」帕西佛緩緩地說。

「不他沒給自己的老二起名，」哈利停頓了一下。「我沒想過這個。梅林你有給你的老二起名字嗎？」

「沒有，我沒給我的老二起名字。」

「你聽，這裡沒人給他們的老二起名字。不過他的大傢伙，應該說他現在手上拿著的那把沖鋒槍，被他起名大巴塔。」哈利解釋道。然後他突然有了個可怕的念頭。「蘿西出事了嗎？我現在就去呼叫救護隊，他們能很快就能到達你那，把你地址給我。梅林你叫輛直升機－」

「哈利我是想問你要不要跟我約會！」帕西佛對著電話吼了起來。

震驚當中哈利讓電話掉到了地上。隨意地扛著槍的梅林走了過來。「帕西佛？」他撿起電話後問。

「是的？我很抱歉梅林，」帕西佛快速說道。

「一般來說我們在夜裡這個時間接到的電話都沒什麽好事。」

帕西佛嘆氣。「我搞砸了(I cocked this up)。」

「我們都不要再提到老二這個字了。我現在把電話還給哈利。快把你們倆的事情搞定。愛情真他媽荒唐。」梅林把電話遞給哈利。「記得呼吸，然後爬上我的床之前先擼一發。」

「我的天啊，」帕西佛的聲音大得能從話筒傳出來。

哈利迅速地把電話拿回耳邊。「嗨，」他努力讓自己說出話來，無視那顆正在離開自己房間的梅林光溜溜的屁股。

「從現在開始我會盡力在比這更正常的多的時段給你打電話。我只是需要－」帕西佛沈默了下來。

哈利緊緊地抓住自己的被子，用力到指節都泛白了。「不管你需要什麽都會是你的，」他對那頭的沈默說著。

「你喜歡我。」

哈利閉上雙眼。「是的。」

「你非常喜歡我。」帕西佛補充道。

「對，」哈利呼出一口氣。

「你之所以會一直是個超巨型白癡是因為你喜歡我。然後所有人，包括我十歲大的女兒都注意到了，只有我沒有。」

哈利不覺得自己應該回答那個。但是對面又沈默了。最終他還是開口：「是的？」

「你是在問還是在說？」帕西佛問道，引用了哈利的台詞。

「說。所有人都注意到了。」

「你到底想要我什麽，哈利？」帕西佛問道。「我不明白你為什麼想要我，一個像你這樣的男人怎麽會喜歡上我？」

哈利笑得停不下來。

「你繼續吧我不打擾了，」帕西佛說道，哈利能從聲音聽出對方感覺有點受傷了。

「你是那麽的聰明，」哈利說。「你覺得自己的思維井井有條，但其實那是個有著各種隱藏角落的迷宮。我想知道每個角落裡都有些什麽。你很迷人，和你那量身定制的得體西裝和你擦得鋥亮的皮鞋。你展示的這些控制力，是那麽地自然。當你挺身反抗我的時候我覺得你很有趣，而你繫上我送你做道歉禮物的那條領帶的那一天，我腦子後方有個聲音說著 _我的_ 。」

「蘿西把我其它領帶全偷走了，試圖給她房間做出一條逃生索，那是我僅剩沒被毀掉的一條。」帕西佛說。「我都沒想過你會注意到。」

哈利閉上雙眼。「這就是我的人生故事了。我約會了上百萬次尋找我的伴侶，結果這不過是場意外。真他媽完美。」他冷酷地嘲笑著自己。「然後我還不停地搞砸，而且你完全不買我的帳，但你也沒有走開。而你有著這狡猾的幽默感，這些愛意，還有你那天殺的前臂，我想你生吞入腹我想保護你不受這世界任何傷害。」哈利停了下來，很確定帕西佛會把電話掛了。

「我對我爸吼了類似的東西，就在剛剛。這就是為什麽我必須要聽到你的聲音。」

「你的聲音我隨時隨地都樂意聽，」哈利低聲回應。「我想要的，就是你幸福快樂。而我也很明白那估計與我無關。」

「Alpha哈利哈特，當我們各自結束聖誕假期回去後，你是否願意與我進行一場約會？」

哈利的笑容閃亮得照亮他房間漆黑的角落。「Beta帕西佛羅克福，我樂意無比。」

「很榮幸你同意，」帕西佛說完之後罵了一句。「抱歉，我之前基本只約過omega。」那是很老套的禮儀用語，但有時候他就是偏好老套。

「你覺得跟我約會是榮幸，」哈利越笑越開。「你也喜歡我。」

「是的，而且我才正在開始意識我是有多喜歡。」帕西佛頓了一下。「如果我用圖表向你報告有哪些優點，你會讓我操你嗎？」

「你他媽在說什麽操的來著？」哈利脫口而出，已徹底被那問題炸呆。

「沒事，現在快淩晨兩點了，沒人說什麽跟操有關的事。晚安哈利，我會預約好1月5號的餐廳。」帕西佛猛地把電話掛掉了。

四十分鐘之後，哈利爬進了梅林的床，小心翼翼地避開枕頭下的匕首。他們真的需要戒掉這些習慣了。

「你聞起來跟精液一個味道。」梅林嘟囔著抱緊了哈利。

「我沒有，我擼完之後沖過澡的。」哈利抗議道。

「好吧，你聞起來跟一個心滿意足的alpha一樣味道，」梅林改口。

「我有一個約會，」哈利輕聲說。

「我們到時候去給你買條漂亮裙子再帶你去做個指甲，」梅林蹭了蹭哈利的狼群之咬。「他會做的(指咬痕/標記)。」

「他會做的遠不止這個，」哈利說。「他想給我列份PDF文檔來說明讓他操我的好處有哪些。」

梅林呻吟著抱怨：「我並不想知道這種事。」

「我想知道更多，」哈利承認道。

「他媽的買好你自己的潤滑劑，」梅林打了個哈欠。「然後不管你想到什麽笑話都給我閉嘴不準說。」

哈利安靜了一會。「他想跟我約會，」他開口。「梅林，他想跟我約會。」

「他當然想，你最棒了，」梅林說。「現在閉嘴，我要睡覺。」

哈利閉嘴了。

 

 

 

  
*Does he warm your heart, does he make you ache：可以指心痛也可以指肉體上的疼痛。爸爸開黃腔調戲帕帕，大約是在問他有沒有憋到蛋疼AvA


	9. Chapter 9

(譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

 

  
「爸，不要那條，」蘿西說。

正幫領帶打上四手結的帕西佛從鏡子裡看著她。「灰色那條呢？」

蘿西低下頭。「繫那條他送給你的領帶。」

「我覺得那或許有點太過了，」帕西佛回道。

「如果你要求，他今晚就會咬你然後想要把他所有的寶寶都給你，」蘿西說。「繫那條他送給你的領帶。」

帕西佛坐到自己的床上。「親愛的，你知道我沒辦法生孩子對吧？我是個beta，而且還是非常接近alpha的等級。那是我能讓你把拔懷孕的唯一原因。你是－」

「他幸運的一發流星，我知道，」蘿西微微揚起嘴角。「我已經搞懂為什麼你老是在他那麼說時臉紅了。」

帕西佛閉上眼睛。「我們現在是要談論性的話題嗎？」

「我只是說，我把這故事告訴哈利後他竊笑個不停然後卡蘿揍了他一下於是我差不多把自己跟他的辦公桌綁在一起直到他願意解釋。」蘿西走到衣櫃邊抽出哈利的那條領帶。「他想要把他所有的寶寶都給你不是在說真的寶寶。那是比喻上的寶寶。」

帕西佛脫下他的領帶換上新的。「這段對話太令人不安了。雖然我很樂意回答你所有理論性的問題但任何失控到太過接近我個人生活的問題將會被我無視。」他調整了下領結。「這樣？滿意了？」

門鈴響了起來。「我不需要保姆。」

「你當然要，而且那是卡蘿，她帶上了美術用具。」

蘿西爬下床。她早過了需要看顧的年紀了，但卡蘿很棒。他們一同下了樓，卡蘿與帕西佛聊了幾句，幫他調整了下領帶。

「就......回想你喜歡他的那些事，因為他很大機率會是瘋的，」卡蘿說。

帕西佛微笑。「我有心理準備。」他親了下蘿西後離開了。

「我爸喜歡瘋的，」蘿西說。

「是因為那跟他非常不同，還是因為辨認出了同類？」卡蘿問。

「我爸有條他幫哈利列的清單們的清單總表。有附上引證的，」蘿西笑著說。

「太瘋了，只是不一樣的瘋法。我需要加薪。」

「我們來做燕麥葡萄乾餅乾？」

「那很有幫助。」卡蘿伸出手，兩人一起走向了廚房。

  
***************************

  
哈利在倫敦的公寓裡一團混亂。

梅林有程式要寫，還有好幾片新的DVD入手。他需要那男人滾出那道門而那人現在正為了襪子的選擇陷入恐慌。他輕柔地將哈利推到牆上拿刀子抵住他的喉嚨。「探員你的任務是去參加那場約會，表現得像個迷人的alpha，像個位於巔峰的alpha，但同時保持謙虛。你要讓你的約會對象不知不覺地為你目眩神迷。你最終的目標是一道快速的再見吻並在那之後回到這個集合點向我進行簡報。清楚了嗎哈特先生？」

哈利慢慢地吐出一口氣。「明白了並接受，梅林。」

「很好，快離開。我還有計畫。」

「又看一遍創(Tron)才不算計畫。」

「這是重製版！」梅林嘟噥。他把刀子收起，快速地氣味標記了哈利。「你會沒事的。我保證。」

「你有那麼相信我？」哈利問。他等著刻薄的評論。

「是的。你今晚會做得很好的，」梅林說。「而你從不願意讓我說出的話變成謊言對嗎？」

「不願意，頭狼，我絕不會那樣羞辱你的。」

他們朝著彼此眨著眼，被兩人間互相的真誠坦白弄得困惑茫然。他們搖搖頭抖掉那感覺。

「你禿頭，」哈利說完後皺起眉。這汙辱方式超爛。

「你腿跟竹竿一樣，」梅林說，讓兩人回到平常的模樣。

兩人相互點了個頭後哈利動身離開，冷靜了許多。

*******************************

  
帕西佛站在餐廳的外頭。他看了看錶。哈利只遲了幾分鐘，他也知道那男人老是這樣。但他仍然心懷希望，他也不知道自己是抱著什麼希望。他試著不要顯得煩躁。他四處張望了一下，在看見前就先聞見了哈利。很奇怪他能這麼輕易地從走過大街的人群中辨認出那alpha來。但他快速地轉過頭，追尋著那道由青銅、墨水以及某種帶著些許煙燻與甜膩混雜而成的氣息。對於一名alpha來說那是道複雜的氣味，更像是由窗紙滲入而非直接將人淹沒。帕西佛意識到能如此明確地辨認出那些，對身為beta的自己來說應該是幾乎不可能的事。

他還沒準備好要承認哈利是對的，關於他們倆有多適合作為伴侶，他才不會在第一次約會就承認。走向前來的哈利臉上掛著笑容，與他以前所見過的不同的笑容。

那笑容閃耀動人。

噢老天爺啊，那個白癡閃耀動人。

他以前從來沒注意到過。沒作為一整體地注意過。他注意過那雙眼睛、那張嘴、那頭秀髮、那雙腿、那雙手，但在這之前從沒將它們全湊到一塊注意過。

「你這美呆的生物，」帕西佛說。

「比起哈囉我更喜歡這個，」哈利答道。他笑得更燦爛了。

「或許有點太冒失了，」帕西佛說。

「冒失在你身上很好看，」哈利評論。「領帶也是。」

「蘿西挑的，說這才恰當。」

「我必須從公司偷點美術用具給她。」

帕西佛嘆氣。「失竊的美術用具會影響到預算。我們已經考慮了你們團隊巨大的經費流失缺口，生活用品和那之類的，但數字仍顯示－」帕西佛停了下來。「你為什麼露出那種笑容？」那笑容變得更大。他皺起眉。「那是...是...那是跟性有關的微笑。」

哈利毫無愧意。「我發現你的腦袋讓我超級慾火焚身。」

「我不知道該對這發言做什麼反應，」半晌後帕西佛回道。詹姆斯一直都很喜歡他的表單及碎念數字時的樣子，但從沒如此直白地表示過。大腦是個迷人的東西但才沒像哈利暗示的那樣誇張。

「不如我們一起吃飯然後你能告訴我那些退稅的事，」哈利打開門。

「我想或許我們應該聊聊運動或天氣之類的話題，」帕西佛說。「一般人第一次約會聊的事。你能告訴我為什麼你選了美術作為職業。」

「人們喜歡跟有段悲慘童年的深情的藝術家上床，」哈利一秒回答。正在詢問他們姓名的接待人員嗆住，帕西佛紅著臉讓她將他們領到角落的座位。哈利走向前要拉出帕西佛的椅子，但從那beta發出的小小咆哮讓他坐到自己的椅子裡去。當服務生幫他們倒水時兩人沈默著，各自看著手中的菜單。  
「你有個悲慘的童年？」帕西佛邊讀著菜單邊問，沒看向哈利。

「一點都不，」他說，一樣正仔細看著菜單。「富有、擁有頭銜，只是個被過度溺愛的小孩。年少時最大的悲劇是我只有三匹馬。」他終於抬起頭。「但用父母不關心、電費負擔，為了在學校表現良好的理由而把它們賣掉了。經過了比應有還長的時間後我才開始為自己的行為感到羞恥。」

「多久？」帕西佛問。感覺那答案很重要。

「第五個被我殺掉的男人，」哈利柔聲說。「說不清為什麼是他。但我坐在地上，按住肩上傷口，突然意識到我的父母親有多了不起，而我還沒這麼告訴過他們。當我一回到國內，我打給他們傾訴了無數的歉意。我母親朝我大吼，而我父親說他做過比那要糟糕多的事才得到母親的目光。」

「他們聽起來很棒。」

「他們是，而且他們會很喜歡蘿西的。他們討厭梅林，但那大部份的原因是他們不確定他有沒有好好照顧我。」

「他對你的照顧無微不致。只是照顧方式大概不太傳統。」

「去他的傳統，」哈利咧嘴。

帕西佛回以一道小小的微笑表示同意。他們的侍者走了過來，他們點了酒，在決定餐點時談論著其他輕鬆許多的話題。他們很輕易地談論起工作、蘿西，以及任何出現在腦中的事物。閱讀品味完全相同的兩人相互扔擲書中的句子，然而在電影喜好的部分卻是徹徹底底的不同。

「你怎麼能喜歡恐怖電影－你耶？」哈利問。

「因為我的世界非常明確，」帕西佛說。「而我喜歡昏暗的光線、突然跳出的驚嚇方式，和黑暗中的事物。因為我永遠能轉身回到光明。那是一種釋放。」

「Alpha在一段荒唐的見面方式後得到omega也一樣啊，」哈利說。「搞笑段子、巧妙的蒙太奇。配樂！」

帕西佛冷笑了一聲。「比起佛萊迪或傑森我更害怕浪漫喜劇。人們欺騙另一人、羞辱、強迫對方適應、其中一人做出改變而另一人卻沒有？輕快的音樂也無法遮蓋那些電影裡的人們有多令人厭惡。」

「但是－」哈利停下，向送上食物的侍者道謝。「但是永遠過著幸福快樂的生活。我知道你相信這個的。」

「我是相信，」帕西佛柔聲說。「而那也是為什麼我認為那些電影跟狗屎一樣。因為現實中永遠幸福快樂的生活從來都跟那些電影裡的不一樣。」

哈利望著他。「跟我說那是怎麼樣。」

帕西佛吸了口氣。「真正的永遠幸福快樂是苦工。那是你所能做得到的最簡單也最困難的事，因為你的心很確定但那需要你的腦子跟身體跟上好讓它穩定地存在。那是知道什麼值得爭吵而什麼應該避開。那是仍感覺到被吸引，就算你有三個月沒做愛因為你很累或很忙，又或是你就只是忘了因為嘿那人在你身旁喔而大部份的夜裡那就已經足夠。那是漏接的電話，那是上千個困難的決定。然後你看見他的笑容時所有的艱難都化去。他用各種暱稱叫喚你，一道觸摸、一抹氣味，而那就是......是的，就是他。永遠。我永遠會做出困難的選擇，如果他就在那。」

帕西佛低頭看著他還沒動過的食物，戳起一塊蔬菜。當聽見一道聲響時他抬起頭。侍者站在一旁擦著眼淚。「我原本是要詢問餐點如何的。現在我需要打電話給我alpha接受他結成伴侶的請求。抱歉，免費招待點心算我的。」

帕西佛滿臉通紅。「好的，」他說。他看向哈利。「對不起那太－」

「完美，」哈利說，「你真完美。」

「我不是，」帕西佛反駁。

哈利伸出手捧住他的臉頰。帕西佛任由自己往那觸碰靠去。哈利收回手，兩人安靜地吃著。哈利沒對帕西佛說的話表示任何意見。吃完後，哈利探向帳單，帕西佛從桌子底下踹了他一腳。

「我約的，我付錢。」

「下一次換我，」哈利堅持。

帕西佛咬住嘴唇。「我沒搞砸的太厲害吧？」他憂慮地問。

「你怎麼會覺得自己搞砸了？」哈利問。

「因為我是我，除了詹姆斯，大部份的人都告訴過我我不怎麼有趣，」帕西佛聳肩，那是事實。

「我覺得你超級無敵有趣，」哈利保證道。他站起身後伸出手。

帕西佛握住了那隻手。

兩人漫無目的地在外頭走了一會，直到帕西佛說他該回家了，拯救卡蘿。

哈利停了下來，轉身面對帕西佛，不管其他行人必須繞過他們。他捧住帕西佛的臉，抬起眉毛。帕西佛點頭，哈利靠向前去輕柔、緩慢地吻著他。「我會為了你做出困難的選擇，」他悄聲說道。

帕西佛微微蹭向哈利的脖頸，吸入那alpha的氣息。他無視了哈利因脖上的輕觸而發出的呻吟。「別為了我前進的太快，哈利，」帕西佛說。他快速地將自已的鼻子劃過那alpha地頸側後退開，氣味充斥著他的腦門。

人群中有人朝他們吹了聲口哨，帕西佛震驚了，震驚於自己在大街上做了那麼進一步的事。「我......再見，哈利。」

但哈利緊緊抓著他的手，將他的手拉至唇邊，親吻了帕西佛的手掌。「午休時一起吃飯，禮拜一？」

帕西佛點了點頭後留下離開了。

哈利回到家，在摸到門把之前收到手機上的簡訊。

_我也能看見自己為你做出困難的選擇。_

哈利是跳著舞走進公寓的。梅林看了他一眼。「不，」梅林說完後回到自己的爆米花裡。

「想得美，」哈利回答，他關掉梅林的電影，把雙腳放到他家頭狼的腿上後開始他的行動報告，一個字一個字地回憶帕西佛說過的每一句話。

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 (譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

 

  
卡蘿發出了一封郵件： _梅林本周出城，並且哈利手頭上的工作有點問題。_

人事在二十分鐘之內做出回應： _任何可以在家遠端工作的職工請隨意。如果無法遠端工作，我們建議使用病假。_

在那之後的二十分鐘內辦公室裏可能有一打的人都離開了。帕西佛對這一切荒謬的舉動搖了搖頭。哈利有時候確實不怎麽好，是的沒錯，可這也太誇張了。

  
**********************

  
到了第三天，只剩五個人進到辦公室。哈利像一只走失了的小狗四處遊蕩，並盤問任何一個他能捕捉到的人。他披散著頭髮滿臉鬍渣，領帶歪歪扭扭地繫在頸上。帕西佛發現這樣的哈利挺有吸引力，但也明白這有多麽的干擾他人。

就連永不屈服的卡蘿也屈服了，並在今早打電話請了病假。

帕西佛坐在自己桌子前面享受成為財務部僅剩人員的寧靜。他播放一些溫和的爵士樂，填起了稅單與報表，完成的工作比他原本一整周能完成的量都還要多。他開始思考他是否可以操縱這項因素使這樣的情況每季度循環一次。但那樣或許有些太過了。半年一次的淨空就能對他的工作計劃大有增益。好，梅林必須扔下哈利一年離開個兩次讓帕西能夠好好做完文件工作。他會給公司持有人做上一份成本/效益表的。

他聽見部門辦公室的門被打開時抬起了頭。

這是這場混亂中哈利第一次真正來找他。老實說帕西佛是有些惱火的，畢竟他們都已經約會約了快有六周了。當然去掉蘿西在的時候和哈利日常保持哈利本色的時候，他們之間真正的約會寥寥無幾，但他原本預期的是那alpha會像個禍害，但相反地他表現的就像個鬼魂。他都準備好要擺出客套地愛管閒事的模樣了，但下一秒他好好地打量了那男人一回。

「噢，哈利啊，」帕西佛呵斥道。

「我知道啦，」哈利癱倒進椅子裡。「我現在就是一個受盡折磨的藝術家，而我以往拿來出氣的人跑回蘇格蘭的家了，去檢查城堡裏出現的緊急事件。」

帕西佛眨眼。「你們有一座城堡。」

「只有幾座，」哈利頓了一下。「不對等等，他賣了一座給某個歷史組織，還有一座差不多就是一堆廢石頭，我們已經把它轉讓給人要建成遊樂場了。就剩下一座。」

「你知道剛剛那段不是正常的句子，對吧？」

「我知道擁有好幾座城堡並非正常，是的，」哈利拔高的語調有點酸。但接著又退去了一些。「我還有太多工作得完成，只是－」

「只是你不習慣沒有你的狼群alpha，而這一切給你原本就壓在自己身上的壓力雪上加霜，」帕西佛說。「當你這麽沮喪的時候你一般會怎麽做？」

「狠狠揍梅林一頓，」哈利有了點笑容。「或者弄一弄我的蝴蝶。可是大宅那邊感覺太空了所以我最近都窩在城裏的公寓，而那沒有任何我需要的工具。我最近有在夜跑，但那之後太多腎上腺素了睡不著，」哈利越發陷進椅子裡了，徹底毀掉他西裝上的線條。「我就是需要讓我的腦子慢下來一會，但只靠我自己那是件困難的任務。」

帕西佛感到有些受傷。「你為什麽不來找我幫忙呢？」

「因為，」哈利停頓了一下思索著該如何回答。「因為我讓你遭受的已經太多了，不想讓你在看到我沒我的狼群alpha不過幾天就失魂落魄的樣子後跟我分手。」他盯著自己的指甲。「我不想把你嚇跑。」

「哈利，我知道你是個白癡。」帕西佛站起身繞過桌子走了出來。「交往的關鍵就在於把你瘋狂的一面展示出來讓你另一半能學會怎麽去處理這種情況，去幫助你面對，並且不被嚇跑。」

哈利緩緩地點了點頭。「我現在狀況不太好，能有人陪伴挺好的。」哈利停了一下，凸顯出那些字的重量。他的升起的氣息裡混合著絕望、希望以及一點欲望。帕西佛被那所吸引。「你願不願意放自己半天假陪我一下。我們可以去吃冰淇淋，那能讓我不再想東想西。」哈利目光灼熱，希望帕西佛能聽懂自己在說什麽。

帕西佛足夠明白了。他小心地看了哈利一眼。他不是百分百確定自己已經準備好跟哈利上床了，他對於要承受結這事仍緊張的不得了，但他也知道他們倆有很多事可做就能安慰到他，不一定要走到那一個地步。而且這可是哈利啊，這個可憐兮兮悵然若失的alpha，擁有能夠毀天滅地的驚人笑容和能走到天涯海角的無敵大長腿的alpha。

「好的，哈利，我會跟你一起去吃冰淇淋。」帕西佛嚴肅莊重地說，伸出他的手。

  
**********************************

  
「我要大黃無花果(the “rhubarb and fig”)，」帕西佛對櫃台的女士說。「一球，用杯子裝。」他禮貌地移動至一旁。

「我要－」哈利開口。

「梅林有允許你來嗎，自己一個人來？」那位女士問道。「你知道規矩的，哈利。」

帕西佛朝哈利挑起一邊眉毛。「規矩？」

「他吃冰淇淋的時候一不小心就會過頭，」她說。「有利於我的生意，不利於他的腸胃。梅林設立了一個月只能來一次的規定，而且是要在有人監控的情況下。哈利兩周前才來了一次。」她叉起雙手抱在胸前。

「這是緊急情況，而且有帕西佛，這是帕西佛，我男朋友，打個招呼吧帕西佛，」哈利說。帕西佛揮了揮手。「他就是來監督確保我只吃兩球的。蜂窩巧克力和開心果。」哈利嘟著嘴。「求你了？」

她翻了個白眼。「就兩小勺，我不想又看到你病倒了。你不該一次吃掉一整盒的。」她把冰淇淋裝好，兩人付了錢之後坐進一張桌子裡。

「Udderlicious*的員工還真……」帕西佛不知道該怎麽說下去。

「就一次，你為了舒緩自己的悲傷與絕望而一不小心攝入過多糖分引發昏迷，然後沒人會讓你忘記這件事。」哈利勺起一小口放進嘴裡，享受地哼出聲來。

「就一次？」

「一次，或者四次，誰會去算這種事情？」哈利揮了揮他的勺子。

帕西佛吃了一口，感嘆出聲。「噢，下次獎勵蘿西時我要帶她來這。」

「我研究遍了倫敦所有冰淇淋店，這家是我的最愛。」哈利又吃了一點。每一口冰淇淋似乎都讓他的壓力減去一點。「我用冰淇淋來應付不順利的任務。這又不是琴酒，對吧？只不過我會吃到吐出來為止。暴食不是什麽好事。」哈利輕聲說。

「確實不是。」帕西佛同意道。

「所以梅林和我討論出一個冰淇淋體系。定了限制，這樣我就能真正地去享受。我就是在那個時候發現這家店的。我偷吃了好幾次，梅林發現了就告訴店裡，要求店裡，確保他們按著限制來賣我冰淇淋。現在這是真正的愉悅，只有那麽幾次是應對機制。」哈利看著帕西佛選的口味，揚起一道笑容。

「不行，」帕西佛卷起手擋住自己那杯。「如果兩球就是你的限制，你就只能吃兩球。」他伸出手從哈利那杯偷了一點。「哦這個蜂窩巧克力口味太好吃了，我還真沒想到。」他看向哈利：「那今天是來享受還是應對的？」

「兩樣都有點，」哈利承認道。「我們應該帶蘿西來，我覺得她肯定會喜歡他們這裡一款聖代。而且他們會做超級無敵好看好吃的冰淇淋蛋糕。梅林在我去年生日的時候給我買了一個小的。」

哈利細細品嚐著自己的冰淇淋，桌子底下帕西佛的腳踝緊貼著哈利的。

「我以為冰淇淋是個暗號，」他們倆快要吃完時帕西佛開口。「以為就算是在一間空辦公室裡你仍想表現得如紳士般得體。」

「我不被准許一個人吃冰淇淋嘛，」哈利說。「那會是什麽暗號？」他看起來是真的一臉困惑。

「你說要清空腦袋不再想東想西，希望有人陪伴，而且你的氣息透露著一點，呃，欲望，」帕西佛解釋。

「重申一次，不允許一個人，他們賣都不會賣給我。高糖分和冰凍的腦袋能停止一切不好的念頭。你也已經吃過這裏的冰淇淋了，難道你不會對這產生欲望？」哈利很顯然地在認真思考是不是要用舌頭把杯子舔乾淨。帕西佛把垃圾清掉，拉著他出了店門。

「我以為那是性愛的暗號，」兩人走了一小段路後帕西佛開口。旁邊有個女人聽見了咯咯偷笑，帕西佛紅了臉。

「冰淇淋為什麽會是性的暗號？」

「因為是你，所以會有奇怪的聯想。」帕西佛回應。

「也對，不過，如果我要問你願不願意跟我上床，我不會說什麽暗號，不會有什麽會讓你誤解的。我和你走到那一步時會是因為我們倆除此之外別無所求，」哈利的嗓音是著馥郁的真摯與熱情。他抓住帕西佛的手：「而且我們倆又不急。多幾天，多幾周，或是多幾個月的性張力與手淫弄不死我們的。」哈利朝帕西佛眨了下眼。「大概吧。」

帕西佛用肩膀推了下哈利。兩人笑著走在街上，當帕西佛抬起頭來時他頓了一步。他心滿意足的氣息在一秒之內轉為全然的憤怒。哈利的手探向了武器。

「你好啊，羅克福先生，到頭來你似乎還是很享受alpha的陪伴嘛，」切斯特說。

「金先生，你好。」帕西佛果斷說完試圖繞過他離開。

哈利能感覺到他伴侶的緊繃，操是男朋友還不能叫他伴侶，對於一個beta來說帕西佛的氣息已接近失控。對於一個總將自我保持在控制之中的男人來說已是瘋狂。

金先生稍稍擋住了他們倆的路。「我願意為了我們之前的誤解道歉。公司很歡迎你回來工作。不幸的是得從入門級開始做起，但我肯定你很需要這份工作。我能幫你說點好話。」

當那男人擺出架勢試圖將自己的氣味推向帕西佛的時候哈利發出咆哮。

帕西佛自己也吼了一聲：「我現在有份完美的工作，金，而且我現在的雇主沒有半個認為自己所擁有的權勢與結能夠讓他們為所欲為。」

金的笑容帶上了惡意。「好吧我的錯。又或者是你的錯，真的。你應該接受我的邀約。我會在公司裡好好善待你的。」

「我要再揍你一次，」帕西佛邊說邊往前踩了一步。

「這一次我會叫警察，」切斯特回道。他看向哈利。「真是沒照顧好你的beta啊不是嗎？讓他這樣說話。你應該保護好他。我當然不是什麽威脅，不過他覺得我是。你是有多弱？還是你覺得beta就不用被保護了？只是在羅克福身上消磨你的時光直到有個甜美的omega出現嗎？」切斯特的氣息試圖在挑戰哈利的同時誘惑帕西佛。

哈利歪了歪頭。「金與克蘭(Crane)保險公司的切斯特金，沒錯吧？」

「沒錯，」切斯特禮貌地笑笑。「你呢？」

「不關你的事，」哈利粗魯地回答。「親愛的，我們能繼續我們的行程了？」

帕西佛給了哈利一個又大又閃亮的笑容。「當然，走吧。」他近乎沒點頭一樣地向切斯特點頭示意後兩人繼續往前走。

「我的大門永遠向你敞開，帕西佛，」切斯特說。

「你的雞巴永遠會那麽細小，」帕西佛回道。他狠狠地踹了切斯特的腳踝一腳後拖著哈利離開。等到他們到了一段距離之後帕西佛轉身面向哈利。「你不准殺他，不准讓梅林殺他，不准找任何老交情殺他。不允許有死亡事件發生，哈利。」

哈利試著擺出自己最無辜的表情。「我絕對不會。」

「不許有意外、打劫或者起訴，什麽都不準有。你表現的是相信我能處理好自己問題的人。」

哈利的態度一下子就變了。「我確實相信你，」他發誓。「絕對相信你。我知道你能應付自己的戰鬥，我很樂意在一邊幫你拿好你的大衣。」

帕西佛感覺心中有部分放鬆了下來。「噢，我以為－」

「以為我會alpha大爆發變身浩克(alpha hulk out)？」哈利搖搖頭。「你是個成年人，有著豐富的經驗，還有個聰明頭腦。你完全能搞定他那種混球。」

不過帕西佛已經開始非常了解哈利了。「但是？」

「但是我能不能教你如何真正揮出漂亮的一拳，就一些小提示和小技巧？」哈利微微顫動著。「求你了？」

帕西佛對著他微笑。「要不這樣。你可以給我和蘿西上幾節自衛課程。她一直吵著要學空手道。這樣你開心一點沒？」

哈利狠狠地親了他一口。「當然開心。如果你能穿運動棉褲*和一件過緊又破洞的T恤來上課我會更開心。」

帕西佛搖搖頭。「我就看看我能穿些什麽吧。」

「我知道你能單人屠龍，就只是讓我確保你的劍鋒利可靠，」哈利一手緊緊覆在帕西佛脖子上。

帕西佛靠前去，貼到他的耳邊。「這是你想問我的老二到底是直的還是有點彎的方式嗎？」他邁步走開，留著哈利一人震驚地楞在原地。

哈利很快地趕了上來抓住帕西佛的手。「你可以告訴我一切細節，隨便你想說什麽，」哈利掙扎著擠出一句話來。

「很快，我想，你就能自己親眼見見了，」帕西佛說。這對他來說極為大膽，但哈利把他這一面給帶出來了。帕西佛喜歡這樣。

哈利捏了捏他的手。「想知道關於我老二的細節嗎？」

「用你最華麗庸俗、各種隱喻暗喻、廉價的言小的方式來描述，」帕西佛說。

「嗚喔還是個挑戰，」哈利哼了一聲，然後開始那些令人印象深刻又極具創意的細節，帕西佛一路聽完，對他說的每一個字大笑著。

 

 

 

*Udderlicious: 實際存在倫敦的有名冰淇淋店(不重要補充，字首udder是牛或羊的乳房的意思...英國人啊….)  


*哈利之心路人皆知...運動棉褲著名的容易現形(?)  
  



	11. Chapter 11

 (譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

  
「我不要自己一個人進去，」哈利語氣堅決地說。

梅林看著他。「你曾經突襲過一個塞滿二十八人的地堡，只帶著一把手槍、一把刀，和一個髮箍。」

哈利瞪著那棟建築。「你怕到不敢跟我一起進去，」他控訴道。

「你他媽說得沒錯，」梅林承認。「我聽見那通電話裡帕西佛的聲音了，你完蛋了。」

「求你了alpha，」哈利低聲哀求。「我很確定等等從那出來時我就沒了我男友，沒了我伴侶，沒了我的孩子。」他微微搖晃著靠向梅林。

「噢你這王八蛋，靠這招，把她稱作你的孩子，」梅林微微地咆哮了一聲，蹭了蹭哈利脖子上屬於他的狼群之咬。「好吧。但你他媽的欠我欠的可多了。」梅林大步往前走去，打開了學校的門。他們走過擺滿照片、美術作品與獎盃的走廊。「看起來是間充滿活力的學校。」

「這學校的名聲不錯，」哈利說。梅林看向他。「我大概做過一點調查。」

梅林翻了個白眼，他們站在指示牌前朝四周看了看，很快地，兩人到達了校長的辦公室。梅林走了進去，在反應過來之前他已擋在蘿西與帕西佛前方發出咆哮。「為什麼我的狼群會這麼難過？」他未多作思考地怒吼道。

哈利張大嘴驚訝地看著他。他跟梅林說過他相信帕西佛就是自己的伴侶，而梅林什麼也沒說只是表達支持，但表現得如此？在公共場合？哈利憂慮的氣息瞬間轉為欣喜。房裡的其他人全都處於震驚。

秘書終於闔上了的她的嘴。「蘿珊羅克福的個人檔案內沒有提到她有狼群。」

「因為我們還沒有狼群，」帕西佛邊說邊走到梅林之前。他嚴厲地看了梅林與哈利一眼，兩人同時往後退了一步。「我們來搞定這場會面吧。」

「我們還在等另外一方的家長，」秘書努力著不要發抖但那位alpha超嚇人，而那個總是安靜但友善的羅克福先生正掛著一張準備殺人的表情。

「可是這兒並沒有另一位孩子在等，」哈利看了看四周後皺起眉。

「吉米諾蘭(Jimmy Nolan)已經在校長那了，將他與蘿西分開似乎是較明智的做法。」

「我好好修理了他一頓，哈利，就像你教我的，」蘿西解釋道。她發出一道小小的咆哮。

哈利不自覺地驕傲的挺起胸來，看來蘿西好好發揮了她空手道課程裡所學。

「夠了，你們兩個，」帕西佛厲聲道。他的瞪視另他們倆顫抖，等哈利意識到時他已坐在蘿西旁的闖禍椅(trouble chair)裡。「你們兩個都有大麻煩了。你也是，」他對梅林說。

「我做了什麼？」梅林震驚地問。「我非常確定這不是我的錯。」他頓了一下，明顯正在思考。「不。如果他所有的電子用品都無法運作，或是出現了煙霧彈，你能怪我，但不，如果是空手道，那是他的錯不是我的錯。」梅林甚至伸出指頭指著哈利了。

「你什麼時候教蘿西做煙霧彈了？」帕西佛問，任由自己發出屬於beta的微小咆哮。

「我沒有！」梅林叉開腳。「我是說我有計畫要教，在哈利結束他所有的課程之後。但我還沒開始教她那些我會的。我們為了未來計畫好行程表了。」

「為什麼？」蘿西有些困惑地看著他們。

「噢，」梅林停住。「我應該閉嘴的對吧？」

「沒錯，你該閉嘴，」哈利立刻回道。因為他與梅林一起為蘿西的未來制訂了長期計畫，包括更加......更加完全地對任何學制的教育計畫，也不代表帕西佛就需要知道了。

帕西佛只是給了他們另一個冷冷的瞪視。他轉身面向他的女兒。「我有參加你的空手道課程。沒有任何一堂哈利有建議過你能使用它去揍被你決定視作為死敵的男孩。」

「但是－」蘿西抗議道。「我有理由的。」

「你有嗎？」

「有！」蘿西站到她的椅子上直視她父親雙眼。「我用我身為alpha以及身為你女兒的榮耀發誓，我有非常充分的理由。」

帕西佛望著她。「你發誓？」

「我發誓，」她說。

「那麼，很好，」帕西佛轉向哈利與梅林。「我還是對你們倆非常非常的生氣，但現在呢，蘿西說了我們必須給予她我們的支持，而我們會照做。明白了嗎？」

當alpha支配與保護的氣息如海浪般從那兩個男人身上湧出時蘿西與帕西佛一同倒退開來。帕西佛拍開哈利那隻顯然準備伸向武器的手。另一對家長到達了，秘書走進校長的辦公室然後朝他們揮手讓他們也都進去。蘿西向她的父親伸出手，他緊緊地牽住她。接著她朝哈利伸出了另外一隻手，後者因那舉動愣住了一會，不確定該怎麼做。帕西佛看了他一眼，哈利接過了她的手。梅林移到他們後頭，帶點潛伏的意味，有些嚇人。

眾人被安排就坐後吉米朝蘿西吐舌頭，蘿西也吐了回去。作為一個理論上被蘿西修理過的男孩子，他沒有任何一處的衣物破損或是血跡。

蘿西將哈利往下拉向她，「腎臟攻擊。他會痛上個幾天，」她驕傲地對他悄悄話。只是那是一間很小的辦公室，所有人都聽見她的自白了。

「那麼，」校長嘆氣。「我想事情就是這樣了。」

帕西佛語帶諷刺地開口：「她說她有理由，我希望大家都能聽一聽。」

吉米的父母很不高興。「如果是她先動手的，那根本不重要不是嗎？」梅林放出自己的氣息，他們畏縮了一下，不由自主地露出脖頸。他揚起嘴角樂呵著直到帕西佛踹了他一腳，梅林這才收斂了一些。

「你們聞起來都一股怪味，」吉米皺著鼻子說。

「他們聞起來就像真正的alpha，不是拙劣的模仿鬼，」蘿西朝他扮鬼臉。「不是你那種可悲的吼叫和對待beta們那麼壞的態度。」

「抱歉你說什麼？」帕西佛問。他在蘿西面前蹲下。「為什麼你會那麼說？」

「他對是omega的那些小孩都很好，所以老師們都覺得他是個好alpha，但他不是。他只是知道要挑beta下手，因為得了吧老師從來不關心他們。」

「那才不是真的，」校長打斷她說道。

「那麽為什麼當他推倒山姆時他沒有惹上麻煩，又或是當他對凱莉說沒人會喜歡她那種長得不怎麼樣又愚笨的beta的時候？他把他們稱作無用的東西，他們有告發他，但因為他對omega們是那麼的貼心，他們就認為那些孩子們都在說謊，這麼做只是為了博取注意力。而且不把beta當人看的人也一樣爛透了，所以當他又在惡整凱莉偷走她的水果點心時我要他住手不然我也要去跟老師說了，而他們會相信我的因為所有人都知道我從來不撒謊，他......」蘿西微微紅了臉，「他說你怎樣你能做的就只有在beta乾巴巴的洞裡成結嗎蘿西？」蘿西縮進椅子裡。「所以我差不多就用那些不會留下傷痕但會讓他痛到下禮拜的方式揍了他一頓。」

那三個男人全都為此咆哮出聲，房間裡的氣息漸漸令人喘不過氣來。

吉米的父母露出沮喪的模樣。「我們在家裡絕對沒有這樣子說話，」吉米的母親堅持道。她的omega氣味顯得很難過。

「但爹地總說omega比較棒，」吉米說。

「那不代表－」那男人皺起眉頭。「我只是－」

帕西佛看著他，對方在他的鄙視下縮小身軀。「你就只是不斷的告訴他在omega周圍時該如何表現，並任由你自己透露出對beta們的漠不關心？因為一個beta對alpha來說沒那麼有吸引力或沒那麼完美，是嗎？他們不需要受到尊重與保護所以很容易就能無視或是成為容易得手的目標？」

「我們從來沒有－」那女人堅持著。

「他以後不能再對我女兒說那種話，」哈利低吼。「我想要他接受處罰。」

「哈利，我不是你女兒，記得嗎？」蘿西扯了下他的外套。「你不能替我爹地說話。」

「狗屎，」哈利咕噥。他看向帕西佛，準備好要為又一次的搞砸了道歉，但帕西佛只是對他擺出奇怪的表情。「對不起。」當帕西佛將他拉進一道激烈的吻中時他忘了呼吸。那是個帶著啃咬的激烈的吻。

一個幾乎能被稱作宣告或標記的那種吻。

梅林輕輕吹了聲口哨，幾乎都要蹦噠起來了。

哈利推了推帕西佛，但他完全沒移動，只是繼續狂烈地吻著哈利。

「爸爸！」蘿西大喊，扯著帕西佛的褲子。那足以讓他清醒過來並退離哈利了。

「我咬了你的嘴，」帕西佛有些恍惚地說。他盯著流出的血。看著自己的手指伸了出去將它抹去，接著將它帶回自己的嘴並舔了乾淨。他害怕這或許會發展到太過頭的境地，考慮到哈利是個如此強大的alpha。

哈利呻吟著朝帕西佛伸出手，但梅林一把將他扯了回去。「專心，」梅林按住他的狼群之咬。他看向校長。「現在我要為我的狼群說話。我們尊重蘿西必須為了將爭吵轉成鬥毆而接受處罰，我們也相信另一個孩子將會為了霸凌行為與對蘿西說出低俗的話而接受處罰。」梅林的氣息猛烈且尖銳。校長飛快地點了頭。梅林轉向另一對家長。「你們將會教導你們的孩子對所有的人表現得更好。」

「是的，當然，」那女人立刻回答。「我們從來沒想過－」

「不，你們想過而你們現在開始就會那麼做。哈利與我現在已與蘿西的生活綁在一起，我們會隨時注意她身邊的情況。」

「老天，聽起來太像黑幫了吧梅林？」帕西佛咕噥著。

梅林毫無反省之意。「這裡沒我們的事了，」他說完後直接走了出去。

蘿西看向所有人。「我們要做什麼？」

帕西佛嘆氣。「我為了這場面道歉。蘿西明天會接受你們的處罰的，但現在有家庭事務必須討論。」校長趕緊揮手讓他們離開。

梅林走在最頭，哈利在最後，讓帕西佛與蘿西走在他們倆之間。蘿西一直緊緊牽著她父親的手。「剛剛是一切都發生變化了嗎？我覺得好像一切都發生變化了。」

帕西佛能感覺的到緊跟在他身後的哈利。「是的，親愛的，一切都在剛剛變了，」他說。

哈利的氣味暴漲，幸福愉悅往前流瀉。他謹慎地往前走了幾步，於是他現在走在帕西佛身側了。他將手放到那男人的脖子上輕輕摩挲。當帕西佛接受地側過頭時哈利的嘴唇都顫抖起來了。

前方的梅林轉過身來望著他們。「帕西佛，蘿西，你們願意今晚來我們家吃晚餐嗎？我們將－」他停了下來看向哈利，忘記邀請潛在狼群伴侶到自己家的正式用語是什麼了。

哈利看著帕西佛與蘿西。「請來到我們的，願有一天也會成為你的，我們的庇護所。我們將分享我們的家庭與財富予你。」

帕西佛張開嘴，但在他能提出正式的回應之前蘿西已大聲喊叫了「他媽的好，謝謝。」她舉起手，哈利跟她擊了掌。

「我們恭敬地接受你的邀請，」帕西佛說道。

哈利與蘿西發出歡呼，梅林嚴肅地點了點頭。

帕西佛吸了口氣，再慢慢地將它吐了出去。一切的事絕對在他的鼓動下發生了改變。他希望自己沒有做錯。

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：好吧我在這個系列裏面給beta弄了個分級系統。帕西佛是alpha-a(alpha級beta)，詹姆斯是beta-o+，這一章會有涉及這方面的內容，之後的章節會進行更詳細的解釋（在這個系列的宇宙裏beta分級是光譜分佈(sliding scale)的，這也是為什麽詹姆斯能夠懷孕）。

(譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

 

  
「爺爺，我來你們這裡過周末啦！」蘿茜在她爺爺打開門那瞬間大聲喊了一句。她整個人掛到了她爺爺身上，他緊緊地回抱住她。

「是的沒錯，」傑瑞米同意道。「奶奶在樓上等著你，她有個驚喜給你哦。」他拍了拍蘿西讓她上樓去。他能看得出來他兒子準備要偷溜了，低吼了一聲作為警告，當帕西佛因為自己老爹散發的氣息瑟縮了一下的時候傑瑞米露出微笑。在帕西佛年輕時候，傑瑞米就沒少用過這種滿滿都是“小夥子你麻煩大了”的氣息。他把帕西佛拖進客廳裏，摁著自己兒子坐進那張聽訓椅。帕西佛喜歡假裝自己是個正直向上的好公民，可傑瑞米還記得自己兒子青少年時候的那些年，當他終能跟帕西佛的追求者見面的時候他可有不少的故事能說。「說吧，我很確定我們之所以要在這周末照顧蘿茜是因為你準備跟你那個alpha上床了吧？」

帕西佛無法直視自己父親。「是的。」

「就是那位已經正式開始以讓你成為他狼群一員為目的來追求你的alpha嗎？」

「不是他的狼群是梅林的，不過沒錯是他。」帕西佛撓了撓脖子。

「而你媽和我都還沒見過這個男人，」傑瑞米在胸前叉起雙手。

「我跟詹姆斯上床之前你們也沒見過他啊，」帕西佛抗議。

「那是因為你們滾上床的速度有點快過頭了。不是在羞你，只是在說明事實。而且當時你們倆都沒加入狼群。實際上你自己還曾經認為狼群是一種陳舊且倒退的行為，」傑瑞米指出。「你讀書時候還用這個題目寫了篇論文。」

「我－」帕西佛無助地站在那。「那是哈利，」是他所能給出的答案。

傑瑞米笑了起來。「我知道，小崽子。」帕西佛聽到那個孩子氣的愛稱時候翻了個白眼，傑瑞米忍不住大笑出聲。「但我們想見見這個男人。越快越好。」

「遵命，長官，」帕西佛準備站起身。

「噢別動，還沒完呢。」帕西佛嘆口氣坐了回去，天啊他覺得自己又回到了16歲。「他的發情期要到了嗎，因為第一次就面對那個可不會太好。」

「我操他的的老天爺啊，我們才不要開始談論這個，」帕西佛吼了出來。但他還是屈服在自己老爸充滿關愛的堅定目光裡。「沒有，至少還有四個月。」他嘟囔著回道。

「很好，你可不會想要一開始就要應付那回事，」傑瑞米說。「你有研究過alpha的性事嗎？」

「我當然查過了。」

「你有準備人造體液嗎？」

「就一般的潤滑液。我……我不喜歡那玩意模仿omega的味道，再說如果他得靠那種東西才能跟我上床，那我們之間可就有個大問題了，」帕西佛縮起背，「還是說我應該要準備一點？」

傑瑞米很快就走上前去蹲在自己兒子面前。「不用。如果你不想用，那他就不該用。事前準備做好就行了。」

「詹姆斯偶爾也會上我，」帕西佛悄聲說道。

「而他是個beta-o+，」傑瑞米說。「跟一個純alpha不一樣，而且當他成結時那差別可大了。就小心一點，好嗎？」傑瑞米抱了抱他的兒子。「好了你能開溜去迎接自己逍遙快活的周末了。」

「謝了，老爸。」帕西佛粗聲說道，他快速地回抱了一下後跑出了房子。

  
*************************************

  
哈利正在來回踱步著。梅林已經把自己藏進了他自己位於花園層(garden level)*的辦公室裡。他是有提議自己可以進城裡公寓過夜但是哈利太怕了沒讓他走。在蘿西終於不再為了房子大小而驚訝之後，在宅子裡享用的下午茶和晚餐都進行得相當不錯。她沈迷於在這房子裏到底能玩多久的躲貓貓，並在看到給她準備好的兒童攀爬架(jungle gym)之後尖叫起來。帕西佛只是朝著他們嘆氣。他們待在這棟大宅裡的模樣是那麼地和是正確，為它帶來朝思暮想的生氣。哈利想著也許他們該養上一兩條狗。他去檢查了一下自己房間，第三次的，房間裡一切如舊。暗暗的燈光，翻好的被子。梅林把香檳桶挪走是個正確的選擇。好的，一切都好著。他回到樓下看著手錶。帕西佛遲到了一會，而這可是極為少見的事。

盡管他覺得自己聽到了車道上開來一輛車。他考慮了是否要冷靜點，不過帕西佛早就知道哈利沒冷靜的能力，所以他沖了出去蹦下樓梯去見帕西佛。

帕西佛下了車，手裡拎著個裝過夜用品的旅行袋。哈利努力不讓自己氣息泄露得太明顯。帕西佛走向他。「我爸剛給我上了堂性教育，我們不能現在就奔到床上去。喝點酒看部電影之後才是性愛時間。」

「我能打個哈欠然後一不小心搭隻手在你肩膀上嗎？」

「只要我們看的不是愛情喜劇，」帕西佛說道。

「好啊，因為驚悚片最適合塑造氛圍了，」哈利嘟囔著。

「要不我們看《妙探尋兇》*？我一直都想看這部電影。」帕西佛提議。

「聽起來不錯，」哈利同意了。「我很肯定我們存檔裏有這部。」

帕西佛微笑著伸出手。哈利開心地接過那隻手，兩人一起走進起居室，帕西佛陷進沙發裏。「這房間真不錯。」他說。

「我們倆都有時候會失眠，有這麽一個空間挺重要的，」哈利解釋。他打開裝置找到了那部影片。「喝威士忌嗎？」

「紅酒？」

哈利點點頭，走到墻邊給自己倒了一指高的愛爾蘭威士忌，再給帕西佛倒了點紅酒。除了酒杯，他還拿上了一點巧克力。他把東西都放到茶几上後直直盯著帕西佛。這個男人安靜起來是那麽動人。哈利只想把他吃幹舔盡。「請屬於我，」哈利低聲道。

帕西佛伸出一隻手把他拉下來。「今晚我是你的，」他說。

「就只有今晚嗎？」哈利的氣息有點黯淡下去。

帕西佛捧著他的臉親了上去。「不，不僅僅是今晚，但我不會說你想聽的那些話，就只因為那是你想聽的。」

「我也挺喜歡謊言的，它們非常地能讓人感到安心。」

「換這個來給你點安心。我沒對其他人感到興趣。我想要你，哈利，而那份渴望我估計是長期的，」帕西佛再次親吻他。「只是讓我們順其自然一點點來，好嗎？」

哈利蹭了蹭帕西佛的脖子，蹭的正是他想一口咬下的地方。那裡不像omega一樣有著腺體的凸起，只有平滑的皮膚，和一點輕微的氣息。他想讓自己的牙齒沒入其中。

「瑪德蓮卡恩(Madeline Khan)，哈利，」帕西佛推開哈利叱道，「提姆柯瑞(Tim Curry)*。」

哈利點點頭後坐進沙發裡。他們倆看了電影，差不多看到一半的時候哈利打了個哈欠然後把手搭到了帕西佛肩上。當帕西佛面無表情地看了他一眼但還是湊近了的時候哈利笑咧了嘴。他們把電影看完了，哈利的氣息一點點浸潤了帕西佛，欲望與純然的滿足的混合。

「哈利，你願意帶我去你的房間嗎？」帕西佛靜靜地問。

「我非常願意，」哈利回應。他們離開了起居室，帕西佛不得不停下來大笑，當他們撞見顯然正在洗劫廚房的梅林而後者看了他們一眼後迅速逃離現場。他們倆上樓進到了哈利的套房，帕西佛環視起那房間。

「我原本以為這裡的風格會更像你的辦公室，」帕西佛說。這裡沒有蝴蝶，甚至連藝術畫作都沒有。只有四面淺藍色的墻和深色的木質家具。

「我需要一間能令人平靜的房間來睡覺，」哈利說。「這能讓你感到舒適嗎？」

「跟你在一起，哈利，哪怕是在一頂漏水的帳篷我都能覺得舒服，」帕西佛承諾道。他放下了自己的包，將手探進側邊口袋裡。「我不知道你準備了什麽，但我希望我們會用這個。」他把自己帶來的用品拿了出來。

哈利看了眼瓶身。「我準備的是不同牌子的，不過是潤滑劑不是人工體液。我們用這個也可以。」他看著放鬆下來的帕西佛。「我之前從來沒跟beta在一起過，」哈利坦白。「但我想要你，而不是個omega。」

「我是beta-a，哈利，一點自體潤滑都沒有，」帕西佛警告哈利。

「我就只想要你，」哈利重覆道。他把潤滑劑放到床頭櫃上，接著看向帕西佛。「我能脫掉你的衣服嗎？」

帕西佛點頭。

哈利走近了幾步，動手解起帕西佛的襯衫。他的手指在那些細小的紐扣上微微發顫，當他還是順利從上至下地解完了。接著他捧起帕西佛的一隻手，親了下手腕後才解開袖扣。他解開了另一邊，移去了那襯衫。「背心也是？」帕西佛聳聳肩，哈利沿著背心的V型領口親吻著那片肌膚，然後將它拉起越過帕西佛頭頂。他保持著動作輕柔緩慢，不想讓自己對這beta的飢渴程度嚇到帕西佛。他解開皮帶扣，將皮帶一格一格地從褲袢裡抽出後讓它落在兩人腳邊。他跪到地上，解開扣子和拉鏈，然後停了下來抬頭看向帕西佛。

帕西佛低頭縱容地看著哈利。「我知道你在做什麼。」

「一點點的崇拜可算不上出格，」哈利回答。他拉下褲子，帕西佛踩了出來。「你知道有那麽一秒，我幾乎預期會看見吊襪帶*。」

「你有一對，對吧？」帕西佛問。

「可能吧。」哈利重新站起來，帕西佛現在全身上下就只剩一條四角褲。他溫柔地親吻著帕西佛，慢慢地將舌頭探進對方嘴裡。他的手沿著帕西佛的背下滑，褪下那四角褲。帕西佛徹底赤裸了而哈利仍衣冠完好。他們繼續親吻著，溫柔的，直到哈利退開。「你想怎麽做？」他準備好要給予帕西佛他一切想要的。他會按那男人所需地放慢速度。虔誠地，謹慎地。

帕西佛湊近哈利的耳朵。「我想要你赤裸著，我想要你用盡那我所知道存在於你這副身體裡的所有力氣將我按進床裏狠狠地操。拿走你他媽任何想要的，alpha。我將我自己獻給你。拿去。」他咬住哈利的脖子，哈利忘了自己為他們第一次準備的所有計畫。

他抱起帕西佛轉身將他扔到了床上。哈利總是細心地把自己衣服放好但他今天不到一分鐘就脫了個精光任由它們躺在地上。哈利看著擼起自己陰莖的帕西佛。「我的，」他爬上床拉開帕西佛的手。「噢，這弧度真好看，」他哼哼著。他摸起帕西佛，從一根手指開始，輕柔地由帕西佛陰莖底部摩挲向上。

「你弄不碎我的，哈利，」帕西佛說。他摸了摸哈利的臉頰。「我又不脆弱，而且我喜歡激烈一點的。」

「這不代表你就不珍貴了，」哈利反駁。他展開自己覆住了帕西佛，再一次地親吻他。當帕西佛的手指穿過他的頭髮拉扯了一下時哈利呻吟出聲。「操，我喜歡這個，」哈利稍微退開並說著。「我喜歡你咬我的時候，」他補充道。

「我是打算著要經常咬你，」帕西佛警告哈利。

「很好，」哈利舔著帕西佛的喉結，沿著脖子上凸起的線條一點點地吮吸著。他留下一長串到了早上肯定會留下淤青的印記，但很小心沒弄破任何皮膚。直到他能夠標記這男人之前他都不會弄破任何一塊皮膚。但是一點啃咬還是不錯的主意。他挪到帕西佛身體更往下的位置，咬住了乳頭用舌頭舔弄著。

「操，哈利，」帕西佛呻吟著弓起身子想要更多。「告訴我你的老二跟你的牙齒一樣厲害。因為我想要你狠狠地操我。我想要好幾天都還能感受到你的指紋印在我腰上。天啊，我還沒想好要讓你射進我嘴裏還是屁股裡好。你得塞幾根手指進去哈利，那些修長美妙的手指。」

哈利撐起自己。「你在做愛的時候這麽多話？」他原以為會是安靜沈默，卻又因這意外的發現感到十足地喜悅。

帕西佛給了他一道深吻。「我是，現在你是準備好好幹活了，還是得像在公司裡一樣由我接管？」

哈利很認真地想了想。因為這個主意聽起來挺有趣的。但他們倆都清楚他們在這第一次想要怎麽來。「我要上了。」

「更希望你能進來，趕緊的，」帕西佛乾巴巴地說。

「你，操，只要你，」哈利說不出自己想要說的話。他抓過潤滑劑和一顆枕頭。他將帕西佛雙腿擺到自己想要的位置，把枕頭塞到對方腰下。他潤滑好一根手指準備為帕西佛擴張。「你容納過的最大尺寸有多大？」哈利問道。

「人的還是玩具的？」帕西佛反問。手指推進的時候他微微皺起了眉頭，但還是動起臀部去迎接哈利的手。「你有多大？」

哈利抽出手指跪直身來好讓帕西佛能看清自己。這回輪到他來擼自己了。他快速地動著手，在帕西佛的注視下輕易地硬了起來。在帕西佛吼著伸出手時他得意地挺起胸。哈利重新坐了回去繼續他在帕西佛身上的工作，明白帕西佛的碰觸會使他過度分心。

「從來沒試過像你這麽大的，」帕西佛坦白道。「從來沒玩過alpha尺寸的假陰莖。」

「我跟alpha的平均水平差不多，」哈利回答。「沒什麽特別的。」

「哈利你特別的很，」帕西佛說。「現在少說話多幹活。」

「真的嗎你不說話了嗎？」

「好吧，不。是你少說點，我多說點，比如說請再來一根手指謝謝。」帕西佛明白到哈利並不介意，於是任由腦中所有的話語流瀉而出。下流話，描述一切感官的話，未來他想要些什麽，一切出現在他腦中與他和哈利相關的事物。老實說他甚至都不確定自己在說什麽。他徹底地放開自己，自詹姆斯走後就再沒這麽徹底放開過。那些話語最終切換成呻吟與咒罵，在哈利終於用上第三根手指時。「現在，」他說。

「你確定嗎？」哈利不得不承認自己有點擔憂。

「是的，別再操他的那麽的紳士了，操就是了。」帕西佛怒罵。

「你真天殺的性感，」哈利說，他的氣息是純粹的勃發與渴望。他戴上套子補上更多的潤滑劑。他跪到帕西佛兩腿之間推引著自己慢慢進入。那好緊，緊過他以往感受過的任何一切。哈利吐出一串咒罵，隨著他越發深入並感受著帕西佛把腿纏在了他身上，把他拉得更近使得他整個人貼在帕西佛身上。「你還好嗎？」他輕聲問。

帕西佛重重地呼吸著，混合著愉悅和調整姿勢時而引發的一點痛楚。「那還真是挺粗的。」他掙扎著說出這句來。他扯住哈利的頭髮， 格外喜愛qlpha因其而發出的低吟。「放手做吧，alpha。」

哈利信任帕西佛，真的，但他還是選擇慢慢來，確保那男人不帶著痛苦的表情。不過在抽動幾下之後，帕西佛看起來明顯沒問題。他開始狠狠送出自己臀部，而天啊帕西佛回應他每一道動作。哈利有過不少的美好性事，但這次的不同。

平等，他反應過來。

他從沒擁有過像帕西佛這樣能給予這麽多的伴侶。從來沒人能把他逼成這樣。帕西佛開始咬起哈利的脖子，而哈利喪失了思考的能力。他感覺到帕西佛將手滑進他們之間擼起自己。他知道他應該幫忙但說真的除了擺動自己臀部和不要壓得男人太狠之外他沒能分神做更多的事。他感到後腰部分一點點加緊。「告訴我，寶貝，你快要到了，」他哀求道。

帕西佛在床上挪動了一下哼了哼。「角度再往上一點，然後對的，」他說著發出了吼聲。他的氣息是哈利有史以來從這beta聞過最強烈的，他覺得自己快要醉死其中。哈利用著最後一點控制力照著男人的命令行事，但包裹著他的帕西佛越來越緊，哈利已經想不到足夠的板球統計數據來停下那湧過全身的高潮。當他終於能呼吸的時候他看見帕西佛正粗魯地擼著自己，他加進自己的手指，然後那男人噴灑在他們的手中。

哈利親著帕西佛，小心地退了出來。他拖著虛軟的雙腿走向臥室裡的浴室，帶回一條毛巾清理帕西佛。然後他爬上床，在帕西佛縮進自己懷裏的時候鬆了一口氣。

「我喜歡性愛後的擁抱，甚至超過了性愛本身，」帕西佛解釋。「而剛剛那可真是一場了不起的性愛。」

「下次我會做得更好的，」哈利承諾道。

「完美主義者，」帕西佛大笑起來，摸著哈利的胸口。「你沒有成結。」

「沒有，」哈利說。他感覺到靠著自己的帕西佛繃緊。「通常離發情期還這麽遠的時候我都不會成結。梅林幾乎每次都會，但這對此時的我來說很少見。不過等我們離我發情期近點時那有機會發生。我們可以避開它(work around someone or something: to manage to do one's work while avoiding someone or something. 哈利這裏應該是誤會帕帕害怕他成結)。我不一定要－」

「不，我想知道那是什麽樣的感覺，」帕西佛說。

哈利喉間對此發出一聲愉悅的咆哮。

「是的，是的，強大健壯的Alpha，你想怎麽得意就怎麽得意吧，」帕西佛調笑。「不過安靜點，我想抱著睡過去。」他打了個哈欠將哈利抱得更緊。他睡著了，沈浸在哈利的氣息之中，被他的溫暖所包圍。他曾想念與另一人睡在同一張床裡。他喜歡那存在感。

***************************

他醒了過來而哈利不在。帕西佛仔細地聽卻沒聽見浴室裏有聲音，而且那裡也沒有燈光。他穿上哈利留給他的顯然是準備早上穿的浴袍。他走進走廊，感激那些讓月光灑進的窗子們。他們得投入一點費用在燈具上了。他覺得自己聽見點什麽聲音，於是沿著走廊走了下去。

有扇門開了一條縫，他往裡頭看進去。

他看見的景象令他心痛。

他的哈利，他的未來潛在伴侶正和梅林躺在一張床上。在梅林撫摸著他的頭髮並輕柔地為他唸書時蜷縮在梅林的懷裏，有一盞小台燈亮著。哈利睡著的樣子很美，他們看起來是那麼地放鬆，猶如一體。帕西佛想知道那其中還有何處是他能存在的空間。他退後一步準備將門闔上。

「他做惡夢了，」梅林輕柔地說，帕西佛僵在原地。「他察覺到有人在他床上而那個人不是我，於是他伸手拿了武器並差點就將它抵到你喉嚨上，直到他想起來那是你。在吐出來之前他跌跌撞撞地勉強到達我這。」

帕西佛走進房裡。

「他準備要早上告訴你的。給你提議在這裡準備一間你自己的套房，這樣子你就不必再為自己的性命擔心受怕。他同樣的，我覺得，預期你會在他告訴你之後選擇離開。」梅林的手越發保護性地圍著哈利。「你打算那樣做嗎？」

「那是一張很大的床。」帕西佛說著又走近了一點。

「它是，」梅林同意道。

「我在這浴袍底下沒穿什麽東西，」帕西佛接著說。

「我們在這被單底下也沒穿什麽東西，」梅林說。「赤裸是我們的第二層肌膚。」

帕西佛大笑。「爛透了，你的幽默感太可怕。」

「是的，但好歹它存在，」梅林看著帕西佛。「自從你跟他在聖誕派對上跳過舞之後他只會來尋求這樣的安慰。過去我們做過更多的，」梅林想把一切說明白。「但一直都是安撫慰藉，從來沒有愛情或是激情。」

「你非常地愛他，對嗎？」

「是的，」梅林說。「而那可能令人很難理解。」

帕西佛搖搖頭。「沒那麼難。」他慢慢地、慎重地吸進一口氣。他需要列個表單，在腦中把這事整理清楚。哈利嗚咽了一聲越埋梅林懷裏。「哦我可愛的alpha，」他輕聲道。他不需要表單。他解開浴袍爬上了床。

哈利立刻翻過身抱住帕西佛，就像個小孩抱著自己的泰迪熊一樣勒得他喘不過氣。帕西佛抱緊了他。

梅林繼續讀完手頭那一章，關了燈後躺進枕頭裏。「順道說，老二不賴，」他說。

帕西佛憋住笑。「謝謝誇獎，頭狼。」他把自己的哈利挪了挪好讓他們能真的好好睡覺。「我不介意跟你分享他的心。」帕西佛低聲說道。這是實話，他永遠不想擋在這兩名alpha所擁有的連結(bond)之間。

「我想，也許，你確實配得上他，」梅林望著月光裡的那兩人。他悄悄地朝自己點頭。「睡吧，親愛的beta，今夜我們都是安全的。」

而帕西佛突然間意識到了，不知怎麼地在那個瞬間，梅林決定愛他。因為哈利對帕西佛的感情，因為帕西佛為了哈利爬上這張床。

有生之年第一次，帕西佛明白了為什麽人們會想要組建狼群。

帕西佛明白了自己到底是多麽想要加入這個狼群。

狗屎，到頭來他就跟他們倆一樣瘋。

 

 

*garden level: 下沈式庭院、半地下室陽光房、花園房，有一小部分在地表下，能看到花園比真半地下室要再高點的設計。

*Clue: 1985年上映的美國電影，改編自同名桌遊，是一部融合了驚悚和喜劇元素的電影。

*Madeline Khan, Tim Curry: 妙探尋兇的主角演員。

*socks garters: 男用吊襪帶，一般是卡在小腿上夾著襪子避免襪子往下滑（傳統上從襪子不夠長導致從褲腳露出腳毛肌膚是很不得體的）。某種程度來說很色氣，圖：

 


	13. Chapter 13

(譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

 

 

「我不要穿西裝！」梅林大吼。他緊緊抓住他的電腦桌雙腿扣住桌腳。「你也不能逼我穿。」

「我會拿槍對著你的屁股，」哈利警告。他聞起來很瘋狂，而人也是。他在前一晚才來過的家政公司於清晨進行清潔前就醒來了。接著進到廚房開始做點心。前兩批出爐的司康簡直慘不忍睹，但最後他終於足夠專心烤出一些得體的成品了。然後他在跑步機上跑了五公里，再花上一小時為了早午餐要穿的衣服挑挑揀揀。現在，他得讓梅林準備好。「我們要給出好印象。」

「我穿的衣服乾淨又有好好搭配，」梅林絲毫不在意自己正在發出哀怨地哼哼聲，他才不要在家而且是在星期六裡穿上該死的西裝。「他媽的這套還是你挑的。」

「而現在我要幫你挑套新的，」哈利說。「對於等等我們想傳達的，這套看起來不對。」

「操你的先抓到我再說吧，混蛋瘋子，」梅林放開他的桌子拔腿就跑。哈利緊追在後。他沒時間做這個，他們有時程表的......而那個該死的混帳連他拿出來的襪子也沒穿。那個alpha死定了。哈利一把抓下掛在牆上的戰斧向前奔去。

  
*********************************

  
「而且看看那地方有多大，你知道我在這能踢多少足球嗎？還有捉迷藏。我打賭你能藏上好幾個小時沒有人能找到你，」蘿西朝她爺爺喋喋不休說著。「哈利跟梅林還在後院建了座攀爬場給我。那太酷了，有好多東西能爬，甚至還有攀岩牆。不是給小寶寶爬的那種。看看那房子有多大！」

「嗯嗯嗯，」副駕上的傑瑞米回應著。「暖氣費一定很可怕。加入他們狼群前先確保你得到他們的預算控制大權，」他建議道。

「我知道，爸，」帕西佛說。

「哇喔，那的確是有點大，」他母親說。「你說只有他們兩個住？」

「是的，他們喜歡擁有自己的空間。」

「喜歡自己的空間通常是棟四房的屋子，這是在顯擺自己有多屌(dick waving)，」布倫娜(Brenna)說。「還是說這是掩飾補償用(overcompensating)*？」

「媽媽！」帕西佛大喊。

「什麼掩飾補償？」蘿西問。她想了一下。「奶奶你是在問哈利的屌有沒有跟那棟大宅一樣大嗎？」

「說夠多了這話題，」帕西佛嚴肅地說，知道自己已滿臉通紅。「都聽著，這場早午餐非常的重要，我請求你們也如此對待它。」他在房子前停下車。「我肯定哈利現在正因為太過焦慮在裡頭走來走去，毫無瑕疵且－」他停了下來。車子裡的四人全都微微歪著頭。帕西佛嘆氣。「好吧就是這樣，」最後他只說出這麼一句。

「那是把斧頭，」傑瑞米指出。

「是的，」帕西佛承認。

「很大的一把，」他的父親補充。「而那個光頭男拿著廓爾喀刀。」

「你怎麼知道那是什麼？」帕西佛好奇。

「我喜歡惡靈古堡(生化危機)系列電影。愛麗絲有拿，」傑瑞米說。「噢看啊他們跑到籬笆上面打了。他們會死的。」

「我能學嗎？」蘿西往前傾著，試圖解開安全帶準備加入他們。

「不行你不能學那個，」帕西佛呻吟。他的女兒要變成遊蕩劍客了(swashbuckler)。

「哪一個是你家親愛的？」

「拿著斧頭的那個。這太讓人無法接受了，」帕西佛結論道。「他們要做的就只有好好安份一小會。」他下了車打開後車廂，那唯一一個他容許自己放任雜亂的地方。因為那裡原本都是詹姆士的雜亂。他四處翻找後找到他想要的。他離開了車子幾步，把板球扔進空中用球棒狠狠敲了出去。他的準頭完美，球從兩名打鬥的alpha之間颼地穿過。

兩人同時轉身，震驚地往下看。

「太讓人無法接受了，」帕西佛從下方朝兩人大喊。「現在給我下來跟我父母好好地打招呼不然我向老天發誓下一個迎接我球棒的東西就是你的頭了梅林，以及你的屁股哈利。別對這主意流口水你這色情狂，我爸媽和女兒都在車裡你這胖呆。我發誓，我要直接加入狼群然後在你們睡覺時把你們倆一起做掉。」他拿球棒指著他們直到他們都回到地面並走下階梯。

剩下的三人走下了車。

「這比我們辦過的中世紀晚餐還要精彩，」布倫娜說。「這些武器看起來幾乎跟真的一樣。」

「它們是真的啊奶奶，」蘿西雀躍地說。「他們在大宅裡有差不多五十項的刀刃類武器，還有二十七把槍。不過我不知道他們公寓裡放了多少。哈利準備在我十五歲時開始教我。」

傑瑞米咆哮了一聲。「我不想要你學那些。」

「但是我想啊爺爺，」蘿西吼了回去，比她之前做過的都要更渾厚。「哈利是個好老師。」她發出更多的咆哮而另外兩個alpha聽見了，想也沒想地站到她身邊，武器隨時能出手。

「有什麼問題嗎？」哈利的血液上湧，他不喜歡蘿西發出那樣地咆哮。「嗷！」帕西佛用球棍揮了他一下時他大叫。

「不准在跟我爸媽第一次見面時威脅他們，」帕西佛發出了他自己的咆哮。

布倫娜翻了個白眼。「作為在場唯一一位沒有老二的人，我能建議大家都把自己的傢伙收起來嗎？」她看向四周。「這地方需要一些花圃。為什麼你們不多種點花？這對我孫女來說實在不夠活潑。你們顯然有聘請草坪維護，給我他們的電話，我們有些事要討論。」

梅林眨了眨眼，掏出手機把找到那組電話號碼給她。「我們幫她建了座攀爬場。」他在她的瞪視下萎了下去。「不過花也很好。請問你可以從五千元的預算開始做嗎？」

輪到布倫娜一臉震驚了。「抱歉你說什麼？」

「你說我沒提供正確的資源給我的狼群，我應該要修正的對吧？」梅林問。

「噢老天爺啊，帕西佛你必須趕緊接手他們的預算，」傑瑞米對那支出費用目瞪口呆。

「我們擁有好幾百萬，花個幾千塊讓蘿西快樂沒什麼了不起的，」哈利隨意地揮了揮手。

「那我能有輛卡丁車嗎？」蘿西朝著哈利笑，蹭近了一些想仔細瞧瞧他手中的戰斧。

「不行，一片可愛的庭院是一回事，一個死亡陷阱是另一回事，」哈利回答。他將斧頭往前伸出一點，傾斜個角度讓她去看刀刃邊緣。「然後我要為了讓你們到達時看見的場面道歉。梅林穿了錯誤的襪子，」他說得好像那樣就能解釋為何兩名成人打成那樣。

帕西佛捏了捏眼鏡下的鼻子。他往下看去。「那雙襪子醜爆了，梅林。」

「他們超舒服！」梅林皺眉。「而且我身上的其他衣服都是哈利挑的，它們看起來很好，有誰會去看我的襪子？」

「有誰能忽視那雙襪子，它們是霓虹色，」帕西佛說。

「我要戳爆你，」梅林舉起刀子，被帕西佛用球棒拍開了。當梅林對他的反應點頭以示敬意時帕西佛微微地挺起胸感到得意。

「或許我們應該到裡面去並且把武器都收起來？」布倫娜建議。「幫我們介紹一下？」

「喔喔我想給你們看看哈利那些嚇人的蝴蝶！」蘿西蹦噠著。

「真吸引人啊，」傑瑞米說。他瞪了哈利一眼，大家一起進到屋子裡去了。

  
***********************************

  
傑瑞米才沒感到印象深刻。

早午餐進行得很順利，很明顯的帕西佛與蘿西與此處非常融合。那裡有著快樂的爭執與從彼此間盤裡的互相偷食，但蘿西也從沒被允許做出惹人厭的事。

傑瑞米才不在意那些。

他擦了擦嘴後將餐巾放下。「好了，哈利你再向我展示一遍你的辦公室如何。」那不是個邀請。他的氣息嚴肅，無起伏但強烈。

哈利望著他。「有何不可？」

「爸，」帕西佛把手放到他身上。「別做任何你正想著要做的事。」

「只是聊聊，兒子，不會有什麼傷害的。除非這個alpha手中沒刀就害怕？」傑瑞米咧開嘴微笑。

「很少有東西能讓我害怕，」哈利回以更大的笑容。

正在對付他第四個水果塔的梅林抬起頭。「你怕蠕蟲、被縫針、超跑、還有－」

「謝謝你啊頭狼，」哈利站起身。「傑瑞米，這邊請。」

傑瑞米將手放在他兒子頸後作為安撫後跟著哈利離開了。他們走過安靜的長廊，進到辦公室。

「我不認為此時你兒子跟你在一起是快樂的，」哈利說。他走向白蘭地倒出了一杯。他將酒瓶伸向傑瑞米而後者點了點頭，於是再倒了第二杯。哈利遞過酒杯後走到他書桌後邊。「不覺得對你來進行這場『敢傷害他我就宰了你』的對話而言他已經太老了嗎？」

傑瑞米聳肩。「我不在乎。」他拿起杯子喝了一口後滿意地點了點頭。「我不喜歡你。」

哈利僵住不動，「還真直白啊。」

「你用與你家頭狼的alpha間的打鬥迎接我們。你認為那會給出好印象？你認為我會對讓我的孫女加入這種家庭沒意見？加入這種因為襪子而引起一場可能失去手腳的打鬥的家庭？」傑瑞米的氣息上湧，發出了咆哮。「你預期我會覺得我的家人跟你在一起會是安全的？有多少次你將武器指向我的兒子？」

「兩次，」哈利平靜地回道。「我有創傷後症候群而－」

「而你居然還讓武器位在隨手可得的位置？」傑瑞米怒斥。「我應該就只是看著這個地方，看著你的頭銜們，看著錢，然後就想著噢好吧這能彌補那事了？如果蘿西做什麼觸發了你而你攻擊了她？」當哈利蒼白著臉瑟縮時傑瑞米希望自己能感到愉悅。

「我永遠不會傷害我的孩子，」哈利低聲說。

「她不是你的孩子，」傑瑞米提醒他。

「我想要她成為我的。」哈利看向傑瑞米。「我們比過去好了。那是事實。我接受過治療但停止了，我願意再次回到療程中。當她搬進來時武器會收到一旁更安全地鎖起。」

「如果。」

哈利低吼。「他們是我一直以來尋找的。他們是我的生命，我的未來。我不會讓你擋在我們之間。我想要在走廊上掛滿她的作品，想要教導她更多空手道，想要去看學校比賽，想要與家長教師協會鬥爭。我想要帕西佛在我身旁，我想要哪兒都有他，還有......他是完美的你知道嗎？」

「他不是，」傑瑞米溫和說道。

「好吧他不是，但他對我來說是完美的，」哈利爭辯。「我想要保護他們，我們想要保護他們，讓他們成為家人。梅林痛恨所有人與事，只要那不是由一行行代碼組成的，或那不是我。而他已經準備好給蘿西的大學基金，準備好了四個人的東京旅遊，他還已經開始把帕西佛的名字加到帳戶中如此他就能接手我們的資金運作。梅林是狼群首領，我是他的副手，而我們兩人都能輕易看見有他們的我們比沒有他們的我們更好。」

「所以你們只是想要我兒子的組織能力？」

「你有看過他的pdf文件們嗎？它們是名為美麗的事物，」哈利說。「如果有其他更能形容癡迷的句子，請告訴我。因為這不是一般會說到的。但我愛他的清單與圖表，愛他當發現你沒專心在聽時皺起的眉頭以及當你有專心在聽時給你的那口巧克力。我喜歡他不讓我壓過他的方式，也喜歡那少得可憐的幽默感以及他能多有保護慾，喜歡他小指彎起的模樣以及他驚人的準頭。他熱愛恐怖片而我痛恨它們但他播了我就看，因為我知道他會讓我在播到噁心片段的時候藏進他胸口。他從裡到外都無與倫比，他是我的伴侶而你不是那個能改變這事的人。只有他可以。他只要說一個字，我就會離開她的生活。」哈利粗喘著。「他......他是帕西佛。」似乎這就能解釋一切。因為對哈利來說那就可以了。

傑瑞米喝光手中的白蘭地。「我還是不喜歡你。但是我不喜歡詹姆士一整年。」他把杯子放下。「你傷害他們任何一人，我會從喉嚨將你撕開。」

「那你得排在你兒子後頭，還有梅林。」

「我很擅長排隊，」傑瑞米伸出手。「如果我兒子與孫女選擇加入你的狼群，我不會阻止他們的。」

哈利握了握他的手。「我們該回他們那了。」

「是的。我等著帕西佛在回家的車上吼我吼整路了，」傑瑞米露出了點微笑。

「我喜歡他大吼的樣子。他緊張興奮時能變得很多話，」哈利在意識到自己說了什麼時紅了臉。

傑瑞米哼了哼。「你真的很不擅長跟人打交道對吧？」

「梅林更糟。」

「那顯然不是個很好的標準，弄個好點的。」

「好的長官，」哈利飛快地答道。「提醒我別把你介紹給我母親。你會跟他相處得太過於好的。」

「我很期待。如果是能讓你受苦的事，那都是好事。」

「我看到帕西佛的邪惡性格是從哪裡來的了。」

「不不，那是從他母親那來的，」傑瑞米大笑。「你等著吧。」

他們回到了餐廳，帕西佛正試著讓他的母親別再叨唸著這棟大宅有多缺少適合一位年輕姑娘的設施。梅林只是把空白支票交給了那女人然後要她解決這事。

「看吧，邪惡，」傑瑞米說。

「蘿西值得，」哈利全然不在乎地說。

「別讓我喜歡你。我還想要再恨你至少三個月，」傑瑞米回道。

「爸，」帕西佛咕噥。「相信我，要去恨哈利是件很困難的事，他會像疾病一樣溜進你的身體。如果他決定你會喜歡他，你逃也逃不了的。」

「那你想逃嗎，兒子？」

帕西佛看向哈利，臉上慢慢展開一道笑容。「不。不我不想。」哈利回以微笑。

好吧，那麼，或許傑瑞米會喜歡他的，就那麼一點點。

 

 

 

  
*overcompensating：買大車大房子或很貴的禮物掩飾陰莖很小的事實

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

(譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

 

Summary:

上一章幾乎是歡樂搞笑，是時候摻雜更多情緒了。我們也會更加深入了解這個宇宙裡的性別分化是如何運作的。  
_________________________________________________________________

 

  
「你為什麽一直查看手機？」哈利問道。「我們正在開會，這通常來說是不能接受的。」

帕西佛不管他又查看了一遍。「蘿西今天早上很不舒服，我媽帶她去看醫生了。我在等消息。」

哈利的氣息泛起濃郁的擔憂，他連控制收回的打算都沒有。「我們需要去哪嗎？你應該把會議取消掉的。」

「很有可能只是在學校被傳染腸胃炎，媽能處理的，」帕西佛說。「而且你決心要用你最新的提案來讓我不開心。現在告訴我為什麽我需要花這麽多錢在軟體上，明明我們自己就是一家軟體公司？」

哈利仍帶著微微地擔憂，不過他投入到了會議當中。但十分鐘後帕西佛的手機震動了起來，他看了一眼。「我得走了，十分抱歉。」

哈利看著他。「我可以載你過去，」他提議。

「不了，我待會給你發短信，哈利，」帕西佛已經走出了門。

卡蘿看著哈利硬生生停下自己想跟上去的腳步。「他把帳本落下了。我們可以改掉數字，把預算拿到手？」

「這不太好吧，」哈利皺眉。「可是我們確實需要那些程序，那還是造個假帳吧。」

卡蘿發出了邪惡的笑聲，然後驚恐地瞪著哈利。「我的天啊，你傳染給我了。長官，我必須後退一步重新審視我們倆之間的交往了並退出這檔事。我不能變得像你一樣。我沒那麽多錢，承擔不起那樣程度的瘋狂。」

哈利理解地朝著她點點頭。「走吧，趁著你還能逃。」

卡蘿火速離開了會議室，哈利改動了數字，不過只改了一些些。他回到自己的辦公室，畫了些草圖，構想了一些讓角色在戰鬥中喊的口頭禪。他有了個新系列遊戲的超級反派的念頭，但那太微小了幾乎不算個主意。在他腦中那角色有個名字，范倫坦，但就也只有這樣了。他畫出那些粗略的想法又統統扔掉，這時他才發覺時間有多晚了，他的肚子因而發出了抗議的聲音。他決定去一趟梅林的辦公室。他敲門之後直接走了進去，梅林一臉暴躁。

「怎麽了？」

「我接到了一通電話，」梅林開口，緊繃地，咬牙切齒地說出每一個字。他站起身來回踱步。「似乎我們要被告了。」

哈利皺眉。「因為什麽事？」

「非常不清楚，我剛花了一個小時追查一家空殼公司。基本上切斯特金因為帕西佛正考慮與你結為伴侶並加入我們狼群而要對我們提起訴訟。理由是他盜竊了前公司的內部資訊並交給我們讓我們從中找到投資者或那之類的法務狗屎。」

「切斯特的公司是賣保險的，這套理論到底是怎樣才行得通啊？」哈利想都想不明白。

「不需要，哈利，這就是一波煙霧彈，公關玩意。他認為這已經足夠抹黑我們的名聲。而他提議只要我們把羅克福先生開除了，就什麽事都不會發生。」

「你不會開除他的，對吧？」哈利咆哮。

「當然不，因為有他我們現在賺更多錢了。而且除了他也沒人能壓制住你。但我們必須要謹慎進行。」梅林說，「我們的法務部門正在處理。」

「我們有法務部門？」他疑惑道。

「角落裏天天打牌的弗萊德(Fred)三人組，」梅林說。

「我真以為他們是租借這棟辦公樓的贈品而我們只是沒把他們踢走。哈，」哈利聳聳肩。「我想殺了金。」

「不行，」梅林說，「只能通過法律手段。」

「好啦。你該吃飯了，你不吃飯只會更煩躁。」哈利準備好要把梅林拖進公司的休息室了，但他的手機響了起來。

_你和梅林能回公寓嗎？你們……需要你們。_

「梅林，我們得回公寓去，」哈利的擔憂氣息夾雜著意欲復仇的情緒重新升起。「帕西佛遇到麻煩了。」

梅林一把關掉電腦，兩個人急匆匆地出發了。哈利在梅林飆著車時發出簡訊。他們到達時有些驚訝帕西佛還沒在那。「我去準備急救箱。」兩人走進公寓時梅林說。哈利魂不守舍地點頭。如果蘿西的情況真的那麽壞，那麽現在他們應該會被叫去醫院而不是回來公寓。而如果是切斯特在騷擾帕西佛，那麽哈利會心裡掛著微笑地直接折斷他的脖子。

梅林走回來的時候手裡多了三個準備好的背包。「有回音了嗎？」

「只有一條說很快就到的訊息，」哈利說。他咬起了指甲。

梅林走過去把哈利的手從嘴裡拿出來，然後用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子。「我們會照顧好自己人，不管代價多大，好嗎？」

哈利點點頭，呼吸著梅林的氣息。門口傳來敲門聲，他快速地吸了最後一口後走去開門。在看見帕西佛和蘿西的時候哈利懸著的心一路沉到腳底。蘿西的眼睛又紅又腫，一手環在肚子上。帕西佛一臉憔悴，看著就是想哭一會的模樣。他手裏緊緊抓著一個粉紅色的行李袋。「進來吧，你們兩個。」哈利試圖把他們拉進門，但是帕西佛定在原地不動。

「蘿西你去找梅林讓他給你煮點湯，好嗎？」

「我不餓，」蘿西的吼聲又低又沈，聽起來跟只在幾周前的早午餐聚會上聽見的吼聲很不一樣。

「我是你父親，而我正在要求你去做我命令你做的事情，」帕西佛的語調堅定。「我知道你正感到疼痛，但我把你帶來你要求的地方了。我需要在離開之前跟哈利聊聊。現在進去。」

蘿西從他手裡抓過袋子走進了公寓。

在蘿西憤怒地走過他身邊時，哈利察覺她有了一絲屬於她的第一道氣息。

「噢，」哈利呆呆地說道。「她才十歲啊。」

「她下個月就十一歲了。醫生做了些測試。他認為她是個alpha-a，這一類別的人通常會更早進入青春期。他不覺得她真的已經完全進入青春期，不過看起來她的alpha本能正開始顯露出來了。他問到蘿西是否有跟強大的alpha相處過比較多的時間，那也會讓這時期提前，」帕西佛語調悲傷。

哈利拉過他緊緊地一把抱住。「我很抱歉？」

「不，別抱歉。這不過是生物原理，」帕西佛緊緊回抱住。「但她對醫生說的那些話反應不太好，對著我媽狠狠地頂嘴，還對我說了一些很不好聽的話。我們都明白她處在某種痛苦中，醫生也說了早發的前發情期(early pre-ruts)會很棘手，可以想象是一夜之間的急速成長，而且事實上接下來幾個月裡她會繼續成長。她……在她不舒服的時候我試著擁抱她並給她做她喜歡吃的，可她只對著我吼說我懂些什麽還有她需要一個真正的alpha來幫她。」帕西佛在哈利的肩膀裡抽泣著。「她不想要我哈利。在這之前她從來不曾不想要我。」

「噢帕西，」哈利安撫地摸了摸他的頭髮。「你怎麽沒去你爸那？」

「她想要你和梅林，於是我們來了。她能在這過夜嗎？你們倆能跟她談談，幫幫她嗎？」

哈利顫抖地吐出口氣。「你也留下嗎？」他討厭自己的聲音聽起來有多接近哀求。

「不了，今晚這裡沒有屬於我的位置，」帕西佛退開。「今晚把我女兒交到你手上了，哈利。Alpha，你能明白這其中的意義嗎？」

哈利拉起帕西佛的手，用他自己的手捂住，放在了自己心口。「她會被以我的性命守護。還有梅林的。不過要死的話梅林先，我現在有太多理由要活下去了。」

「哈利，好好照顧她。」

「我會的。」哈利給了帕西佛一個溫柔的吻。「你也照顧好自己。」帕西佛點點頭後離開了。

哈利倒在大門上靠了一會，抬手揉了揉臉。他隱約還記得自己開始轉化的時候，不過他那時候應該是大概十二歲，他想。他記得那些痛楚和迷惘，以及一切事物聞起來有多麽噁心。而他的小女孩正在經歷那一切。「操，」他低聲罵道。家居生活啊，嘗試著讓一家人好好在一起這事比他以前給政府做過的任何苦活還要困難。他聽到一些吼叫聲，轉頭衝進了走廊裏。

蘿西與梅林個佔據著廚房的一角對峙著，兩人劍拔弩張著，一罐滾著的湯就快溢出來了。哈利轉動旋鈕將火調小，小心翼翼地不擋在兩人之間。蘿西咆哮了一聲，「你也沒那麽可怕，」她說，嘴唇顫抖著。

梅林低頭看著蘿西。「不過一次快速成長，你就想著要挑戰我了崽子？」他的聲音低沈像是碎石隆隆作響，他的氣息更是沈重。他甚至都沒有費力去吼她，但他也沒有移開目光。

「我是alpha-a，我會變得超級強壯，」她又咆哮了一聲，眨著眼試圖不讓自己哭出來。「有一天我會打敗你的。」

「我也是alpha-a，崽子，你這場小演出就像蚊子在恐嚇獅子。」梅林瞪視著直到她別開目光。  
stare down：To stare at (a person or animal) until that person or animal blinks or turns away.

她嘗試著吼了最後一次，氣息轉為辛辣。

梅林絲毫沒有退卻，只是從胸腔發出一道低沈的轟隆。在明白過來發生了什麼之前蘿西已臣服地側過頭露出脖子。等到她意識到的時候，眼淚開始真正地落下。她抽泣著，哈利此時終於介入兩人當中將她抱入懷裏。

「我身體裡面好難受，每一樣東西聞起來都好臭，我不想長大，我只想踢足球！我還對爹地很壞，」她抽噎著抱得更緊找尋哈利的脖子，她將鼻子埋入後嗅聞著，「你聞起來甜的噁心但又很棒，就好像有人嘔吐吐出我最喜歡的療癒料理(comfort food)上。爹地試著給我做，但我就是一個愚蠢的傻不拉幾的結長在頭上的混賬(knothead)！」更加多的抽泣聲接連著發出，而且很明顯如果她繼續下去的話這會演變成一場恐慌發作。

哈利輕搖著她，將她鼻子更往自己脖子推去，然後開始哼唱起一些舒緩的調子。梅林跟隨著他哼了起來，順便倒了些湯進杯子。他拿著杯子坐到地上，坐的很近但不觸碰到蘿西。相反的他確保著自己的腳碰著哈利，知道他的朋友會需要這點連結。蘿西的呼吸趨於平緩，她的抽泣聲也終於不再那麽令人心碎。

「我還沒準備好成結，」她在哈利頸間低聲說。

「你估計在接下來一兩年裡都還不會呢。這不過是你的身體在緩慢地為那真正發生時做準備。」梅林和善地說道。

「你是那樣經歷的嗎？」蘿西側了一點頭好能看見他。

梅林點點頭。「是的，而我也對女性alpha的青春期做了點研究。前發情期階段對你來說會持續得比較久一點。」

「你查過了？」蘿西在哈利脖子上擦了擦鼻子，哈利盡力被那噁心到。

「是的，我查了。你很可能會成為狼群一員，蘿西，我想著知道未來幾年我們將面對什麽會有所幫助。」梅林看著他們。「這地板對我屁股一點好處都沒有，不如我們移到沙發那？」

哈利等到蘿西同意之後拉著她站了起來。他們移到起居室裡，蘿西試著放開哈利，但僅是一丁點的距離一下都會讓她的肚子再次感到不對勁。哈利的alpha氣息盡管令人不悅卻又十分地舒緩。她待在他的腿上，梅林遞過了那杯湯。她小心地努力喝了幾口後才放下。

「我也研究過了，」她說。「在奶奶帶我回家之後。我之前一直知道自己是個alpha……」

「老二暴露了真相，」哈利應和著。

蘿西抽抽鼻子打了哈利一下。「哈哈真好笑，可是......alpha-a不一樣，」她將頭靠在哈利身上，「這意味我沒有卵子。意味著我不可能懷孕。我能讓別人懷孕，而不是－」

「你想要自己懷孕嗎？」哈利問。

「我才十歲，我也不知道。」她抱怨著。「但我不喜歡失去選擇。而我在肚子痛得要命痛了一個晚上然後去看個醫生後砰的一聲所有事都改變了。」

「從現在開始的一個月又或是這一年內，這一切會再如此改變的，無論那是何時要發生，它終究是會發生的。」梅林說。

「我的爸爸們是beta，爺爺跟哈利一樣是個普通的alpha，而我就像是個超級alpha，像是哥吉拉alpha，」蘿西叉起雙手。「長大是件愚蠢的事情。」

「是啊，」哈利看向梅林。「你讀的東西還告訴你其他些什麼嗎？」

梅林抬起頭想了想。「如花兒綻放中(blossoming)的alpha－」

「噁，」哈利和蘿西異口同聲。

「相信我，這些東西都寫得跟狗屎一樣，」梅林說。「如花兒綻放中的alpha會有兩種反應，一種是極度渴望離其他alpha越遠越好，另一種是極度渴望離他們越近越好。如果是前者，巴拉巴拉巴拉跟我們無關。如果是後者，肌膚接觸、氣味標記、狼群的交疊相擁都會有所幫助。」梅林看向蘿西。「所有人的內衣褲都要待在身上，」他飛快地補充。「你父親不在時不能有任何一根老二離開內褲。」

「如果我要尿尿呢？」她問，語句中透露點頂嘴的意味。

「好吧，在像是浴室這種私人空間，一個人可以掏出他的老二去尿尿，」梅林說。「泡個澡如何？哈利有泡泡球。上面還有小美人魚的圖案。」

蘿西點點頭，「泡澡聽著不錯。」

「我去給你放水，」梅林說完留下兩人讓他們有點時間獨處。

「為什麽你聞起來又棒又噁心，哈利？」蘿西問。

「依我的猜測，你的身體開始將我和我的氣息辨認為狼群成員，但我們還沒正式走到那步。我猜我聞起來就像一個聖誕節來探訪的遠房親戚，還給你帶了陳年巧克力。」

「你聞起來比琳達姨婆好多了，」蘿西說。

「希望如此，」哈利咕噥。他起來時咒罵了幾聲，但還是繼續抱著她並帶著她走去了梅林準備好的浴室。「到了，」哈利說。「梅林你去拿她的包？」梅林離開了。「你一個人可以嗎？我可以遮著眼睛留下來陪你，」哈利提議道。「如果你需要我的氣味，我可以留下。」

蘿西猶豫著。今日的一切都是那麽新奇又令人困擾，她覺得痛而哈利讓她舒服很多。但那會太過詭異，她下了結論。「我自己一個人待一會可以的，」她說。梅林將包帶來後兩個大男人將她留下離開了。蘿西坐進水裡，那感覺很好，把汗水和淚水通通洗掉。但那也把她身上哈利的氣味帶走了，她不喜歡那樣。她把全身上下擦洗幹凈並洗了頭。蘿西走出浴缸把水放了，穿上短褲和一件神奇女俠的背心。她知道這樣很八卦但還是翻起了壁櫥。她找到了更多軟和的毛巾，在找到避孕套的時候忍不住臉紅起來。她把瓶瓶罐罐全都打開直到她找到了哈利的鬚後水，然後忍不住拍了點在自己下巴。

蘿西走出浴室，沿著走廊回到起居室，但他們不在那裡。「哈囉？」她大喊著。淚水在她眼中升起，擔心著他們倆是否把她扔下了。也許是因為她讓他們感到太噁心了，也許他們再也不想接納她進入狼群了。她聽見一點聲響，朝著那個方向走去。門是開著的，她看見了哈利。蘿西正準備喊他時看見梅林拉過哈利，氣味標記了他的狼群之咬，接著吻了他。「不，」她咆哮著衝向他們二人開始又踢又打，全憑直覺做出反應，完全忘了哈利教過她的格鬥姿態。

哈利抱起她將她扔到床上。「崽子，冷靜，」他說。

蘿西站了起來，隨時都能再度撲出去。「我要跟爸爸說，」她說。「你……你們……」她想不出該怎麼說。

「狼群？」梅林說。

蘿西看向他。「蛤？」

「你父親知道哈利跟我是怎麼樣的，」梅林冷靜地告訴她。

「才不，」她反駁道。

「他跟我們倆一起睡在同一張床上過，」梅林說。「哈利和我愛著彼此，作為狼群，作為兄弟。那個吻是安撫，與熱情和欲望無關。」

「你會那樣親我爸嗎？」

「如果他想，如果有必要。我毫無疑問會氣息標記他。並且當然了會給他一個狼群之咬，倘若你們加入我們。」梅林直迎她的注視。「哈利和我一同從地獄走了過來，經常只能依靠彼此。我們不會改變我們的本質，但我們願意……我們想要你們進到我們的圓裏。」他比劃了一下，蘿西看向床，這才發現他們佈置出了個巢。

「一個沒有omega的狼群很奇怪，不是嗎？」

哈利朝蘿西微笑。「我們是那種在乎別人看法的人嗎？」他微微咆哮了一聲，這是他今晚的第一個咆哮。是帶著興味的挑戰的咆哮。

蘿西發出了點聲音回應他。

「好女孩，」哈利說。「找個舒服位置躺好，我們會跟你一起。」

蘿西鑽進毯子裡，看著他們脫到身上只剩下內褲。他們倆有著強壯的外表，也都有著傷疤。哈利從床的一邊爬了上來，梅林則是從另一邊。梅林扯動一條袍子，很快地整張床完全地被圍起。那裡頭黑暗又溫暖，兩名成年alpha的氣息漸漸填滿了整個空間。那聞起來還是有點噁心，但也很完美。蘿西漸漸完全放鬆下來。

「我對爸爸說了很壞的話，」她說。

「你會跟他道歉的，」哈利安撫道。

「他差不多就是個alpha了，你知道，」她說。「Beta-a，意味著他有著較強的氣息，也能發出強大的吼聲。但他不會成結，」蘿西咬著嘴唇。「而我另一個爸爸是beta-o+，也就是說他幾乎是個omega。他們不應該會懷上孩子的。我在課堂上算過。他們大約只有兩千四百次中的一次的機會。」蘿西看著哈利。「但這表示你跟爸爸不會有孩子，他沒有能那麼做的部位。」

「當上帝已經給了我一個這麽完美的孩子了的時候我為啥還想要另一個？」哈利問。

梅林哼了一聲。「你可以再誇張一點，哈利，這狗屎迷湯才淹到腰這麼高而已。」

「你有孩子？在哪？」蘿西問。

「就在這張床上，正在經歷她狗屎般糟糕的第一場前發情期，」哈利說。「我把你喊作我的孩子的那幾次不是在開玩笑。」

「真的嗎？我以為或許是－」

「蘿西，靠那樣來討好你父親是個糟糕的方式，」哈利說。「在他戴上那條該死的領帶的那一秒我就知道了我想要他成為我的伴侶。但那並不表示你就沒有偷走我的心了，崽子。」

蘿西朝哈利靠近了一點，靠在他光裸的胸膛上。這感覺是那麼的舒服。她在哈利懷裏翻過身看向梅林。「那你呢？」

「我怎麽了？」

「你喜歡我嗎？」蘿西皺起鼻子。「我是說你是建了那個遊樂場，還給我弄了大學基金，你還讓奶奶改造你的房子。可是你喜歡我嗎？」

「哈利愛你，」梅林說。「對我來說那就夠了。」

「可是你喜歡我嗎？」蘿西逼問著。

梅林在毯子和窗簾的影子們中望著她。他伸出手。「崽子，我喜歡你。非常的喜歡。」

蘿西握住那了隻手，梅林往她挪近一些。男人們圍繞著她，此時的氣息只讓人感到舒緩，那帶著苦味的基調離去。梅林親吻她的額頭並蹭了蹭她的脖子。「崽子，你會好起來的。」

「真的？」

「我發誓，」梅林保證。「不過接下來會是糟透的三年。」

「我不想要大咪咪，踢足球的時候晃來晃去會煩死人。」

梅林和哈利為此大笑出聲。

「你知道奶奶會對你發火還改裝你的房子，在一家子幾乎全是alpha的男人中，我身為一個alpha會讓你們忘記我其實也是個女孩。她只是不希望這一面的我被遺忘掉。因為我屌爆地串番人屁股的同時還是喜歡一些公主的玩意。」

「啊，」梅林很開心終於聽到一個他能明白的解釋。他越過蘿西的頭頂看著哈利挑起一邊眉毛。  
  
哈利抱緊她點了下頭。

「蘿西，我於此邀請你，於此時，於此寂靜，於此地。Alpha對alpha，我提出邀請，你願意臣服於我，接受我做為你的狼群首領嗎？」梅林問道。

「可是爸爸，」她發出抗議。

哈利親了親她的頭。「梅林是將你視為一名獨立個體提出邀請，你的父親與我會找到我們自己的方式，多半也會走到這一步。但我們是在對一名個體，一名我們尊敬熱愛並知曉歸屬於我們當中的人提出邀請，邀請加入狼群。」  
  
蘿西閉上眼睛，仔細慎重地想了想。這是她有生以來做過最大的決定。而他們想讓她做出屬於自己的決定，並不只是一個哈利愛上她爸的附帶結果，而是因為他們也想要她加入。「如果我想同意的話我要說什麼？」她問。

「我宣告您是我的狼群alpha，我的所作所為將只為帶給您榮耀與驕傲，您的意志是我的意志，您的願望是我的願望，」哈利說。「然後你側頭表示順服。」

蘿西小心地重覆了那些句子，側過頭等著狼群之咬，但落下的只有一記溫柔的吻。她張開眼睛看向梅林。

「我跟人相處的時候確實是個不折不扣的白癡，但我知道最好不要在沒有她父親的同意下去標記一個十歲大的孩子。我可是見過他揮舞板球拍的樣子，」梅林解釋。「我會買條項鏈給你戴著，直到你年紀夠大。」

「但我們三個現在是狼群了對嗎？」蘿西追問，緊握著哈利的手。

「是的，」哈利肯定道。梅林點頭。

「我得為了今天的態度好好彌補爹地，」她說。「我傷害到他了。」

「你會讓一切好起來的，」哈利向她保證。「但至於今晚，專注於讓自己好起來就行了。」

蘿西握住兩人的手。「我現在感覺非常好。」

「我們也是，」哈利說，氣息溢滿了幸福和愉悅。

梅林皺起眉。蘿西和哈利發出惱怒的呻吟。「真抱歉用屁毀了這一刻，」梅林說。

十歲的蘿西咯咯笑得就像一個十歲的孩子。呆子哈利大笑得就像個呆子。梅林就這樣一直看著他們。

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 (譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

  
「梅林，我們要舉辦一場派對，」哈利在早餐中開口。

「那很好啊，」梅林的視線沒離開他的平板。

哈利只是喝著茶，然後等著。梅林昨晚熬夜看了電視上播的某系列作的馬拉松。那男人發誓那都是為了研究，為了未來的遊戲設定，但哈利認為他只是著迷於那節目裡的科學玩意。但他仍有最好的機會讓那男人參加社交，如果能趁他在真正清醒前同意的話。

梅林停下了動作。「等等，派對？」

「是的，」哈利對他露出微笑。

梅林不安地扭動了幾下。「要穿漂亮衣服的？」

「不我學到教訓了，」哈利承認。「那是我們在一起的人生中最不幸的日子中的第五名。」

梅林回想著。「輸給路易斯安的蝦棚那次？」

「是，」哈利肯定道。

「我補救了那個，」梅林想了想後聳聳肩。「科西嘉島第一名？」

「多塞特郡，」哈利說。

「噢拜託你認真？」

「你朝我開槍欸！」哈利大叫。他吸了口氣冷靜下來，他不能讓自己被分心了。「花園派對，將帕西佛家人介紹給我家人。」

梅林驚恐地瞪著他。「那是個糟糕的主意，」他說。

「如果我們想要他們加入我們狼群，那我們就必須要做這些家庭相關的事。那是一般人做的事，」哈利說。「我查過了。我可以在那之後的一段時間後請求他與我結為伴侶並加入狼群。」

「你媽懸賞我，」梅林提醒他。

哈利翻白眼。「別誇張了，」他說。「那才不是懸賞，那只是個警告。你沒辦法對一個人的報稅單發出懸賞。」

「連續五年，哈利，我被查帳查了五年就因為我沒注意到你感染帶狀皮疹。」

「老實說一個二十幾歲的人長了一堆小點是應該要被注意到，」哈利反譏道。「我想帕西佛的父親有非常大機會喜歡母親(Mother)的。」*哈利大部份時候都正經八百的稱呼他媽媽為Mother，為了偶爾可愛的反差於是將Mother翻成母親

「我想要卡蘿在場，她可以以我的家人出席，」梅林說。「然後...狗屎...我應該在某個地方有個表兄弟之類的。」

「你是說覺得自己能留八字鬍的那位嗎？」

「不是，我是說那個......噢對那就是我唯一的家人，」梅林皺眉。「我們生的不多對吧？」

「第一，我就是你的家人你這白癡，」哈利說。「然後第二，你會改變這點的吧？」

「不懂你在說啥，」梅林露出他的招牌疑惑臉。

「老天爺啊，找個omega然後製造寶寶，」哈利說。

「不要，在看過你經歷過的這些鬼事後我才不想追求任何人，我......不了，我要去洗澡了，」梅林站起身。「別邀請超過二十個人。並且說清楚這只是要介紹帕西佛與蘿西，不是要集合大家宣布即將結合的狼群關係。」

「當然了，當然，只是個友好的花園派對，」哈利說。

  
***********************************

  
「母親，為什麼你穿的跟像是要去皇家雅士谷賽馬場(Ascot)一樣？」哈利打開門時問道。

「為什麼你沒穿著你灰色的那套晨禮服(morning suit)*？」她反問著走進屋裡。「親愛的說真的，難道這事沒比平常上班時更讓你有理由穿著正式服裝嗎？」她傾身向前親吻他的臉頰。「並且拜託告訴我那個梅林(that Merlin)有穿著乾淨的毛衣吧？」

「我穿著西裝呢，伊莉莎(Eliza)，」梅林說。「沒有破洞或其他之類的。」

「太好了。哈利幫你打的領帶？」她走過去將它解開。「溫莎結在你身上看起來太小了，四手結會好看的多。」她一樣親吻了他的臉頰。「大日子啊，你準備好了嗎頭狼？」

「這個嘛你也知道我不喜歡這麼多的人在這房子裡但－你笑什麼？」

「梅林，親愛的，這是正式訂婚的派對呢，」伊莉莎說。

「不這才不是，」兩人同時開口。

她閉起雙眼。天阿這兩個白癡。「親愛的，」她從皮包裡掏出邀請函。「這是你發出的邀請函。」

哈利猛地將那從他母親手中搶了過來。「我告訴卡蘿我們需要一份邀請函，要含蓄點並－」他看了眼邀請內容後頭暈眼花一陣噁心。「她做得太好了對吧？」

「這個嘛，我從來沒參加過會有某人想要謀殺我兒子的花園派對，這會很有趣的。」伊莉莎拍了拍她兒子的肩膀。

「我參加過，」梅林說。「蒂莫西(Timothy)呢？」

「正在把餐點從車裡拿出來，」她微笑道。

「我們有請外燴了，」梅林抗議。

「我一丁點都不想知道你們認為的可接受的香檳會是長什麼樣，」她說。「而且是的我們有為了你這會走動的刻板印象準備蘇格蘭威士忌，」她說。

「謝謝你，伊莉莎媽媽(Mama Eliza)，」梅林親吻她的手背。

蒂莫西帶著箱子走了進來，香檳的上頭疊著幾份用包裝紙包著的東西。「狼群聘禮，」他開心地說道。

「哈利搞砸了，他們還沒真正的向彼此許諾，」伊莉莎快活地說著，無視他兒子的一臉怒容。

「我欠你五十塊，」蒂莫西說。「再也不要用跟這房子相關的事打賭了。來把這些都放進冰塊裡吧。等不及見你的omega和他的幼崽了，兒子。」

「等等，啥？」梅林看向他們。「帕西佛不是個omega。」他怒瞪著哈利。「你做了什麼？」

「什麼都沒有，我發誓，」哈利說。「母親，帕西佛不是個omega。」

伊莉莎看著他。「對不起你說什麼？」蒂莫西放下了箱子。「但你只跟omega約會。而且大部份都是omega-o。那麼他是個beta-o+了？」她困惑地問。

「Beta-a，」哈利吶吶道。

她抬起雙眉，拿著手提皮夾開始打他。「你怎麼能不告訴我這個，你這笨蛋！」啪、啪、啪，皮夾落在他的肩上。

梅林看向蒂莫西。「你不去阻止嗎？」

「用扣環打的話會更痛，」蒂莫西說完朝他兒子咆哮了一聲。

梅林豁出性命衝了過去抱起伊莉莎，輕輕地將她從哈利身邊移開。他為此挨了四下，還有根她帽子上的羽毛跑進他嘴裡。他大吼。「夠了，」他說。她直視著他的眼睛足足一分鐘後才容許自己微微傾過頭露出脖子。他走到哈利身旁，後者一臉難過震驚。

「母親，如果你不能接受我跟一個－」

她準備好要讓手中的皮包再次飛出。「你敢把那句說完試試，年輕人。我不在乎你都受過什麼訓練，又或是你現在幾歲了，如果你敢說我是個會不接受你愛的不管是誰的人話你都要給我去牆角罰站。」

「那剛剛那該死都是為什麼？」梅林和哈利齊聲大喊。

「 **我帶了錯誤的歡迎加入我們家庭的禮物，你們這兩個沒用的白癡！** 」伊莉莎大喊。「我帶了你曾祖母的omega手銬來給他。你知道這現在會傳達出什麼意思嗎？」她試著咆哮但那變成了一道哼聲。「親愛的，我愛你，但我親愛的老天啊你的溝通技巧爛透了。不知道你怎麼還沒死於因為在某些場合下說出那些不該說的話。我真相不通。」

「我當過外交官的隨行專員呢母親，」哈利說，輕聲地。

「噢給我閉嘴。我對你超生氣。他會覺得這禮物是份侮辱，」伊莉莎來回踱步了起來。「還有我們的孫崽？」

「Alpha-a，剛進入前發情期階段，」哈利說。

「我給她帶來了你曾祖母的髮飾，」伊莉莎惱怒的呻吟。「博物館跟我要它要了二十幾年！」

「蘿西，有頭漂亮的頭髮，我很確定她會喜歡的，」哈利說。

「哦真的嗎我都不知道，有鑒於我從來沒真正看過任何一張你未來家人的照片，我有嗎？」她尖銳的問道。

「爸，救我？」哈利哀求。

「不，你母親克制的很好，我需要把這些香檳拿去冰了。梅林你來幫我，這樣她就能不受打擾的讓他自責了，」蒂莫西說。

「好的長官，」梅林飛快的答應了。他不想要再被那包包打一遍。

「哈利，你到底在做什麼？」伊莉莎靜靜的問。

「把一切搞砸，就像我一直以來在做的，」他悶悶不樂的回答。

她嘆氣。「老愛這麼誇張，都遺傳你爸那邊的。」

哈利該死的明白別去對這點提出任何評語。

「你愛他嗎，哈利？」她問。

「非常地，母親，非常非常地，」他說。他的氣息飆漲，滿溢著情感。「他可愛又聰明，而且就是......不可思議的。」

「你父親也曾經是不可思議的。現在他看著高爾夫睡著，」她露出帶著喜愛的微笑。「我的確喜歡那個老古板。」

「帕西佛是有些古板。他寄給我一堆圖表與pdf文件。最近的一份分析了我最喜歡的店的冰淇淋口味。」

「你沒一個月去超過兩次吧？」

「我沒再暴食了媽媽(Mama)，我發誓，」哈利牽起她的手。就像小時候那樣玩著她指頭上的戒指。「他把我照顧得很好。而我也會好好的照顧他。」

「還是生你的氣，害我帶來錯誤的禮物，」她警告。「但我會原諒你的。」

「謝謝，」哈利說。他還想說更多但門被打開了，一顆活生生的子彈衝了進來。

「哈利，我為了這派對有了套新西裝！它的剪裁就跟你穿的一樣！」蘿西大叫著衝向他。哈利將她舉起後緊緊抱住。

「好啊這特別的小傢伙是誰啊？」伊莉莎問，看著兩人。

「哈囉，我是蘿西，很高興認識你，」蘿西說。她回頭看向因她的禮貌而笑著的哈利。她朝他咆哮。「你有超級大麻煩了，你知道的。」

他輕輕地咆哮回去。「你要找我麻煩？」

「不是，我已經是狼群成員了，我沒意見。但爺爺收到你的邀請函後喊了一整個鐘頭。而爸爸沒有咆哮或吼回去。我不知道那代表什麼意思，」她悄聲說。

「那代表，我要殺了這個白癡，」傑瑞米走了進來，穿著晨禮服的模樣十分耀眼。「而你甚至沒有穿上正裝？我花了五百鎊在這該死的外衣上頭，因為你們這些蠢蛋辦的花園派對。」

「噢，我喜歡你，」伊莉莎說，她走了過去。「我發誓，我有把他養得比現在這樣子要好。你想像不到的好。我是伊莉莎，很榮幸見到你。」

傑瑞米行了個小小的禮。「哈囉。這樣做對嗎，因為我谷歌了你們和擁有你們那些頭銜的那類人。一路查到了君主制時期，順便說，」他補充道。「討厭那些傢伙。」

「事實上，女王挺討人喜歡的，但是沒錯大部份的我們都毫無用處。並且不，沒必要行禮，」伊莉莎說。

蘿西看著哈利。「你才沒有頭銜。你對它們來說太哈利了。」

「只有幾個，大部份是母親那邊的，傳給了我們表兄弟們，」哈利向她保證。

「所以我不會得到任何一個，我會繼續是蘿珊哈特小姐(Lady Roxanne Hart)，」她行了個正式的禮。

「你姓羅克福，」哈利呆呆地說。

「噢。但我以為當我們結為一家後，我會跟著你姓，就跟爸爸一樣，」蘿西微微嘟起了嘴。

「我......」哈利吞嚥著，緊緊抱住她。「你太令我感到榮幸了，蘿西。」

「真的很難對他保持生氣，」傑瑞米咕噥。

「你應該看看他十六歲時的樣子，那些捲髮和狗狗眼，」伊莉莎說。她越過他看了出去，看見一個男人帶著她母親一同出現。「他來了，看起來也是好好地打扮了，」她說，對著兒子露出壞笑。

「我不知道我舉辦了一場訂婚派對，」哈利說，雙手舉到空中。

帕西佛走進屋裡，穿著一套剪裁完美的晨禮服，一身深灰，驚人的美。哈利徹頭徹尾地被震住了。帕西佛離開他的爸媽直直走到哈利面前。「你好，哈利，」他平靜地開口。

「你好，」哈利說。

帕西佛咆哮了一聲，哈利快速地別過頭露出些許的脖子。

「現在這可有趣了不是嗎，」伊莉莎說。

「我家男孩清楚自己有多少份量，」傑瑞米說。

布倫娜朝蘿西伸出手，「來吧我們去找水果塔，在梅林把它們全吃光前，好嗎？」

「考慮今天是個大日子，我能喝一小口香檳嗎？」蘿西問。

「當然不行了親愛的，」布倫娜回道。她確保自己的兒子沒在看時伸出一根手指表示就一口。兩人一起離開了。

傑瑞米站到一旁。「我想看看帕西佛給他點顏色的樣子。」

伊莉莎點頭。「是的，我想看看我兒子好好地道歉的樣子。這不常發生，我幾乎覺得應該把這給錄下來。」

「我也喜歡你，」傑瑞米下了結論。

「你們兩個都給我離開，現在，」帕西佛低吼著。

傑瑞米為那語氣抬起了一邊眉毛，驚訝自己的兒子居然對一位都還沒正式向她自我介紹的女人如此粗魯無禮。「兒子，或許你先跟哈利的母親打聲招呼？」

「你養了個智障，」帕西佛對她說。

「沒錯，」她承認道，好奇對方接下來要說什麼。

「對你因他受苦了這麼多年感到抱歉，」帕西佛說。

「嘿，」哈利出聲抗議。「我已經為我的無用對他們道歉過了。」

「只要假設你有參入，每三次會面你都會有誰因你的行為而需要道歉，」帕西佛厲聲道。「還有，很榮幸見到妳，夫人。」

「謝謝你，親愛的。哈利搞砸了，我們給你帶來了錯的歡迎加入家族的禮物。我發誓，如果他有告訴我們更多細節的話我們會買些更合適的東西的，」她說。「或許我給你買艘遊艇作為彌補？」

帕西佛與傑瑞米只是看著她。「這到底怎麼會是一個合理的回應？」傑瑞米想知道。

「這就是他們會有的反應，」帕西佛解釋。「我確定原本的禮物就很好了。」

「那不是，」她向他保證。

「那現在也不重要了，反正沒有要歡迎我加入你們家庭。」帕西佛的語氣無庸置疑。「不會在今天。但我們還是應該享受這場派對。」他大步往屋後走去。傑瑞米瞪了哈利一眼後跟在他兒子身後一起離開了。

哈利覺得自己的肚子上被開了一槍。實際上更慘。他搖搖晃晃地後退著直到找到一張椅子。他感覺到她母親的手放到了他身上，接著她用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子，用自己的氣息安撫著他，就像他還是她的小寶寶時做的那樣。「噢我親愛的，崽子，」她說。「他只是有點生氣而已。」

「為什麼我對他做的事沒有一件是對的，母親？」哈利說。

「你一定做了一堆對的事，才能走到這一步的，」她提醒。

「他值得比我更好的人，」哈利回道。

「胡說。你是個傻子也是個白癡，魯莽且破碎，而又完美，沒有誰能比我兒子更好了，」她堅定地說。「如果他看不出這個，我會確保他的房屋地價稅增加到兩倍。」

「謝謝你，媽媽，」他說。他站起身，順了順西裝。「我們應該去參加派對了。那會是場災難。」

「那麼我們來讓它成為一場特別壯觀的災難，」她保證道。

  
**********************************************

  
兩個小時後，那場派對呈現一種愉悅熱情的交流與不可思議地緊張的混合，全看你是在跟誰交談以及那人喝下了多少蒂莫西帶來的香檳。卡蘿正在喝著她的第五杯並學到教訓了，跟你在當地商店買的那種十塊錢的冒泡泡玩意兒比起來，真正好東西的勁道要強得多。

「我好像搞砸了，」她對哈利說。

哈利眼巴巴地盯著帕西佛與同事們閒聊。

「我只是以為......你在描述你想要的樣子時聽起來是那麼的羅曼蒂克。以及你們兩在一起時的模樣，我就以為這是要正式宣布我們都知道的那件事。」

「你們知道什麼事？」哈利問。帕西佛大笑時哈利瑟縮了一下，因那快樂的嗓音並不是給他的。

「關於你們倆？你們倆超般配，」她說。「我們看著你們倆爭吵互罵的同時朝著彼此微笑。看著他能只靠腳步聲聽出走廊中的人是你並因為你就在附近而一臉開心的模樣，看著你的心只因待在他身邊就平靜下來的模樣。你們兩人是天殺的靈魂伴侶。」

「那只出現在電影裡而且從來不會是像我們兩這樣的配對，」哈利說。「沒有半個故事會是一個alpha與一個幾乎是alpha。」

「你們倆的就是，」她說。卡蘿給了哈利一個擁抱。「來吧長官，我猜你是想要表現得有禮且正常。這從來沒能讓你到達他身邊的吧？」她咧嘴朝他笑著。「來吧哈利，把你大腦要你別做的事都做出來吧。」

「我對你產生了超級糟糕的影響，」哈利說。

「我知道，」她回答，她的笑容變得更大。「但這幫我甩掉了那個沒用的alpha男友。跟著你這瘋屁股一塊工作讓我變得更勇敢些了。」

「升遷，你真的需要一份升遷。」哈利看著她。「而我剛好知道誰需要過問這事。恕我離開。」他說。

哈利走向帕西佛，咆哮了一聲後所有人都讓出路來。他知道自己正擺出了最糟的那種姿態但他阻止不了上漲的氣息。他從眼角瞄見梅林與蘿西靠過來了一些。「帕西佛，」他低吼道。

在他們兩附近的所有人全後退了好幾步。

帕西佛只是喝著他的香檳。「什麼事？」幾秒過後他開口。

「我搞砸了，」他說。「我沒說清楚邀請函的要求，我對此向你道歉。」

「很好啊，」帕西佛平靜地回道。

哈利本來準備說出更多的道歉的但僵住了。「我不明白，」一分鐘後他坦承。

「你道歉了而我接受了，」帕西佛說。「這種事就是這樣應對的，不是嗎？」

「所以我們是伴侶了嗎？」哈利問。梅林與蘿西靠得更近了。

「老天啊當然不是，」帕西佛苦笑道。他喝下更多的香檳。

「為什麼不？」蘿西大喊。「我想要這個家庭還有這個狼群。他們問我時我都說好了，為什麼你不要？」

「因為我還沒有真正地被問過任何事，」帕西佛說。

「噢，操他媽的該死的老天，」哈利呻吟。

「的確，」帕西佛應和。「那麼多的假想，我們也談過可能的計畫，但你有正式並明確地請求過我成為你的伴侶嗎？梅林有請求過我成為他的狼群成員嗎？就算只有他請求我女兒時的一半認真就好？只因為我愛你並全心地打算讓自己的後半輩子都與你在一起，你可以試著先問一聲。」帕西佛放下杯子叉起雙臂。哈利繼續看著他。「那麼？」還是一點動作都沒有。「 **在這所有人的面前正式地請求我成為你的你這白癡！** 」帕西佛大吼。「不然我發誓你母親對梅林的稅單做過的事跟我能做的比起來就好像夢一場。我發誓我會讓這個地方成為遊客的天堂。珍奧斯汀主題的週末裡穿著古典裙裝的女人們會遍佈此處。而我會讓你一個接一個地扮演她們每一人的達西，那時我就坐在後頭放聲大笑。」

哈利朝帕西佛咧開嘴，他的氣息充滿了快樂與熱情。「帕西佛羅克福先生，愛上你一直是我極大的快樂與喜悅。如果你也有我十分之一那樣的感受就是我謙卑地榮幸了。在這些朋友、家人與我的狼群之前，我在此請求你成為我的。請你務必成為我的伴侶，我的心，我的靈魂，在我們人生中接下來的每一天？」

帕西佛朝他走近，親吻了哈利的臉頰後別頭露出他的脖子。哈利將鼻子埋入了一會。帕西佛後退。「我正式的接受你的請求，我的alpha。我的家人會成為你的，我們將全部的生命與心交付予你。」

「幹，讚啦！」伊莉莎從人群中大喊。

蘿西揍了梅林肚子一拳，「做你該做的！」她嘶聲道。

梅林微微弓起身子。她的訓練進行得很順利。他很快需要漸漸加入一些刀械的訓練了。「作為領頭alpha，我邀請你，beta帕西佛羅克福，將你的未來與我們綁定一起，加入我們的狼群，從今日開始直到你死亡的那天。你願意接受我作為你的領頭alpha嗎？」

帕西佛看向正朝他瘋狂點頭的蘿西，擔心她要扭傷脖子了。「我宣告你是我的狼群alpha，我的所作所為將只為帶給您榮耀與驕傲，您的意志是我的意志，您的願望是我的願望，」他說完後別過頭。

「得分，現在我的邀請函名正言順了，」卡蘿的聲音插了進來。

「的確是，」哈利同意。他牽起帕西佛的手。「現在這的確是場訂婚派對了。」

梅林把他的錢包扔給帕西佛的母親。「去計畫任何你想要為他們計畫的事吧，只要告訴我什麼時候我需要出現。我需要另一個水果塔。」他拖著蘿西跟著自己離開了。

伊莉莎晃到布倫娜身旁。「白金卡有在裡頭嗎？」她問。

「在，」布倫娜朝她微笑。「你覺得薄暮婚禮(dusk ceremonies)如何？」

「有小彩燈那種？」伊莉莎問。

她們在完美的和諧中露出微笑。

帕西佛與哈利徹底無視那一切。

「你要成為我的了，」哈利努力著不跳離地面。

「是你要成為我的了，」帕西佛反駁道。「我是較明智的那方，由我作主比較合理。我能提供一份文件說明為什麼這才是邏輯的選擇。」

哈利將他拉向自己，開始與他一同跳舞。

「現在沒有音樂，哈利，」帕西佛說。

「我發誓我有聽到一些，」哈利蹭了蹭他的脖子。

帕西佛靠向他的動作。「我想我也聽見了。」

 

 

*Morning suit: 晨禮服，白天正式社交場合中最隆重的著裝/大禮服，被視作日間第一禮服。現在僅在隆重的典禮如授勳儀式、結婚典禮等場合使用。  
<https://read01.com/zh-tw/QE764M.html>

 


	16. Chapter 16

(譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

  
哈利盯著帕西佛和蘿西......然而他們彷彿不是自己認識的那兩人。他們都請了週末長假一起在大宅裡策劃結合儀式，所有人都很興奮。好吧，除了梅林，不過那男人討厭選定場地的瑣事並且不能理解為什麽不能兩位媽媽就不能自己搞定一切。好像哈利沒有在無盡的紙頁上寫滿了關於帕西佛成為他的那一天該是什麽樣子的想法似的。一切都那麼美妙，直到今天早上，仿佛一朵灰雲潛入了大宅。

「要不選個顏色更鮮艷點的花，顏色濃烈的那種？」哈利提議。「蘿西，你最喜歡什麼顏色？」

「跟我靈魂一樣的黑，」她突然爆發，衝著他吼。

「親愛的－」哈利剛開口。

她吼得更厲害了。「噢操你的滾吧，」她說著就衝出了客廳。

哈利震驚地盯著她的背影。梅林確保自己躲到了筆電後頭，假裝自己不在場。哈利轉頭看向帕西佛，以為他會為自己女兒這種無禮的言語表示憤怒。

「她說的對，」帕西佛說。「花們全都傻不拉嘰的。」

「帕西，」哈利小心翼翼地開口。

帕西佛的咆哮比他女兒的還要強烈。「噢操你的滾吧，」說著他也衝離了客廳。

「也許他們對花過敏？」梅林在屏幕後幫忙猜著，得到哈利一記怒瞪。「我就說說，有可能嘛。」

「而這一點會沒有收錄在你那份調查文檔裡嗎？」哈利憤怒地問。

「沒有，沒提到有對玫瑰過敏，」梅林看著哈利，意識到哈利是真的不知道。「文檔裡倒是有提到明天是詹姆斯的忌日，」梅林靜靜地說。哈利沈默地看著鮮花安排的展示圖片。梅林走過來蹭了蹭他。「他們有他們的理由不告訴你這個。」

「我知道，可是，」哈利靠著梅林。「他們是覺得不能跟我們談起他嗎？」

「我也不清楚，人們不怎麽來找我傾訴嚴肅的情感問題，」梅林說。

「我會啊，」哈利反駁道。

「那你覺得效果如何？」

「實際上還挺好的，」哈利說，「我去找他們。」

梅林又給了他一個擁抱。「我會躲在自己的房間裡，讓你把這事情解決。」

哈利把冊子們都收好後走進走廊。那麼多房間的壞處就是有太多可以躲藏的選擇。他根本不知道該從何處找起，最後決定他就直接開始找直到他找到誰。地毯式搜索應該有用。他轉身，沿著走廊一路打開每一道經過的房門。

  
*****************************

  
梅林走進健身房的時候並沒有怎麽留意。他決定運動一下會是個不錯的選擇，能分散掉一點他對哈利及其家庭的擔憂。過了一會他才聞到從蘿西身上傳來的辛辣氣息。她正在推搡著拳擊沙包，幾乎沒能讓它移動半分，這是他們最重的沙包但她低沈憤怒地咆哮著。

「你他媽在做什麽？」他厲聲問道。

「打架，」她回答，又打出一拳。

梅林大步走去一把將她從沙包前拉開。「不，你這是在鬧脾氣和試圖扭傷自己的手腕。我們有把你教得更好的。你為什麽沒綁上拳擊繃帶？為什麽不好好出拳？為什麽動能不是從你的肩膀出來？」他對著她咆哮出一連串問題，氣息膨脹壓過蘿西。

「因為我想受傷！」蘿西大吼。「因為我愛哈利和這個愚蠢的狼群然後忘記我爸爸死了！」她試圖將他踢開。「因為！」

梅林搖了搖她。「崽子，停下來。」

「操你的，你這個他媽結長在頭上的廢物。」

他搖著她對她發出咆哮。她試圖抵抗但依然因那撲向她的聲音和氣息而別過頭露出頸側。「好多了，」他說。「現在，把衣服脫掉。」

蘿西看著他。「什麽鬼？」

梅林已經開始脫起自己的衣服。當他脫到只剩一條貼身平角褲後，他走到架子前面拿起繃帶和膠布。他開始往自己的踝關節上綁起繃帶。「脫掉，那些襯衫和牛仔褲沒有用，只會限制你的動作。你想受傷，我來讓你受傷，而我們會用正確的方式來進行。」

「你要跟我練打(spar)*嗎？」蘿西解起襯衫上的紐扣，露出底下的背心。「哈利說我還不能練打，因為我還在學習。」她脫得只剩下背心與內褲，走到長凳邊坐下。梅林抬起她一條小細腿，開始往她的腳踝上纏繃帶。

「當牽扯到人時小姑娘，我懂得很少，」梅林說，「但我絕對能理解想用外在的傷痛來帶走內在的傷痛的渴望。「他仔細地纏好她的手腕，然後走向一個箱子，從裡頭拿出一個兒童尺寸的護齒牙套和頭盔。「準備好要學習怎麽摧毀某人了嗎？」

蘿西咆哮一聲接過了牙套。「準備好了。」

梅林的吼聲低沈。「再低一點，不是從喉嚨，去感受它存在你的腹腔裡，你的脊梁裡。這不僅僅是展示，而是顯露有多少力量。當你作為一名alpha朝他人咆哮時，你要他媽的準備好證明自己。」

「我做不到，」蘿西指出。

「目前而已，小alpha，我會教會你怎麽做，」他承諾道。他幫她跨進他們的一個小型拳擊擂台。「小戰士，我知道哈利教了你些什麽。準備好要學更多了嗎？」

她咆哮，試著照梅林說的尋找那更低沈的感覺。聲音出來時果然不一樣了。她因梅林的微笑得意地挺起胸來。「教我，」她要求。

「我會讓你流血，」他警告。

「我也會讓你流血，」蘿西回應。

「好女孩，」梅林站到她面前。「那我們開始吧。」他揮出一拳，蘿西躲開了。這跟哈利教她時不不同，哈利總是慢慢地、一步步地按照套路。這……這是真的。

她肚子裡的心的痛楚，隨著她在滾動躲開一道踢擊時，開始變少了。

  
************************************

  
哈利在蘿西的遊樂場裡找到了他。「你好啊，」他靜靜地說著，坐進帕西佛隔壁的鞦韆裡。

「他喜歡西裝，甚至比我還要喜歡，」帕西佛開口。「甚至比你更喜歡，我覺得。我一直對衣著良好的男人情有獨鐘。」帕西佛輕輕地晃起鞦韆。

哈利看著他。「你應該告訴我的，」他說。「我本可以……做點什麼？做更多，做更少？我也不知道，」他承認。

「我忘記了，」帕西佛說。「然後蘿西起床的時候很不高興地說今天不去商店對吧，我才想起來。」

「不去商店？」哈利問。

「他被人捅了一刀，」帕西佛說。「在一家拐角的商店門前，他時不時會去那裡買點巧克力和一些其他沒什麽用的東西。不肯把我送他做禮物的錢包給出去而被捅了。」帕西佛一邊晃一邊用自己的腳在沙土上劃來劃去。「那個收銀員保住了他的命，讓他撐到了救護車到達。他甚至都熬過了手術。但最後他卻因為對術後藥物過敏，在我們去商店給他買那種寫著早日康復的氣球的時候走了。」帕西佛看向哈利。「求你永遠不要給我買氣球。」

「我不會的，」哈利保證。「跟我說說更多他的事。」

「我以為你不會想知道，」帕西佛驚訝道。

「他曾讓你快樂，我喜歡任何能讓你開心的人，」哈利說。「我在你家見過那些照片。」

「我們搬過來後會把它們全收進相本裡，」帕西佛很快地說了一句。

哈利從自己的鞦韆上下來走到帕西佛面前，他握住那金屬，讓自己的氣息包圍住他未來的伴侶。「他會被擺在能看見的地方，反正我們也需要更多的照片。他和你一起創造了蘿西，而且你曾那麼深刻地愛著他。我們不會把那一切藏起來的。」

帕西佛將頭靠到哈利胸口上。「他喜歡醜襪子，越醜越好。他每六個月就會給蘿西買套新西裝。他喜歡親吻我的大腿，喜歡巧克力燕麥餅乾。他討厭琴酒，和足球。」帕西佛感覺到一滴眼淚滑落。「他總愛說我有魔法，因為我能讓數字起舞。他從來不覺得我無聊，又或者至少他享受我這種無聊。」

哈利撫過帕西佛的頭髮。「告訴我任何事，所有事。」

帕西佛深吸一口氣，傾瀉而出。

  
***********************************

  
蘿西坐在板凳上看著體育場內。「我們搞得一團糟，」她驚嘆地看著周圍。「我們肯定要有大麻煩了。」

梅林也看了一圈。「我們也沒弄壞很多東西，」他想了會才吐出這句話。

「鏡子，椅子，跳繩，」她開始數起來。「水瓶。」她舉起它，水從底部的裂縫滴滴答答漏出來。

「感覺好點了？」他問。

「嗯，」過了一會蘿西回答。

「那就值得了，」梅林說。他用肩膀撞了撞蘿西的。「如果我不是全身上下每條纖維都討厭他們的話，我會把訓練你為一名MI6特務的。」

「真的嗎？」

「像你這樣的頭腦和反射神經？」梅林說。「你都可以統治世界了。」

「你為什麽討厭他們？」蘿西問。

「因為他們忘記他們的特務是人，他們只看目標和結果，為了能達目的他們甚至會把他們最好的人扔下。」

「但是如果那樣能拯救世界呢？如果代價只是一條人命呢？」蘿西問。

梅林看著她。「那你告訴我，女孩，一條命值多少代價？」

蘿西想起她父親。「一切。」最終她這麽說道。

「而對我們來說你也值那一切，所以我不會送你去給女王和國家犧牲的。」梅林說。「再說了，那些小道具真的也沒像電影裡面那麼酷。」

蘿西大笑，接著哭了起來。

梅林將她拉到自己腿上。「釋放內心的悲痛，」他說。無視那些落在自己胸口的眼淚和鼻涕，他搖晃起蘿西，用自己的氣息盡可能地安撫她。

「他是教我畫畫的那個人，經常花上好幾個小時陪我填色，」當啜泣靜止下來之後她說道。「他畫的不好，不像哈利那樣好，但他畫得比爸爸要好得多了。他主要只是喜歡顏色，他是那麽一個色彩斑斕的人。」

「帕西佛喜歡特定類型的人，」梅林評價。

「是啊我猜。我的意思是哈利跟我另外一個爸爸真的聽起來很像不是嗎？但他們又是那麽不同。」蘿西說。「你好暖和。」

「剛運動完，而且alpha-a的屬性意味著我的體溫能升得較高，」他說。

「那我也會體溫較高嗎？」她問。

「很有可能，」梅林贊同。

「梅林，」她慢慢地，滿懷思緒地開口。「我今天能就跟你呆在一塊嗎？」

「我沒有別的計劃，」他簡潔地答道。

「老爸是最棒的，而哈利，我愛他，」她說。她抬頭看著梅林。「可是你……你各方面來說也都很棒。」

梅林感覺到自己的心被填滿。「噢小alpha，我有那麽多事情要教給你。」

「會涉及到墻上那些劍嗎？」

「是的。」

「太讚了，」她說。

************************************************

當帕西佛終於平靜下來時太陽已在天空移動了一大段距離。「我該去找找蘿西了，」他的聲音沙啞。

「梅林跟她在一塊呢，」哈利說。「雖然這個念頭對我們來說大概很恐怖，不過她不會受到任何傷害的。」

帕西佛點點頭。「我好痛，」他悄聲道。

「我發現泡澡對這種狀況十分有效，」哈利幫帕西佛站起來。「我有好多的泡泡入浴劑可供選擇。浴鹽、浴油，你想要什麼都有。」哈利帶著帕西佛進到屋裏。他們兩個都聽見了東西摔碎的聲音，然後在幾秒後聽見緊接著而來的笑聲時選擇無視掉那個。

「我很確定那完全不貴，」哈利說。

「是嘛，」帕西佛同意。「等我取得預算的控制權，你們兩個會被放在警告名單的，」他警告道。

「我期待那些爭執。」哈利把帕西佛帶進自己的套間裡，一層層地緩慢脫去帕西佛身上的衣物後將他包進浴袍裡。他走向浴缸放起熱水，加進一點浴鹽和起泡劑。他感覺到帕西佛走到了他身後。「就快好了，」他說。

「跟我一起？」帕西佛問。

「如果你想，」哈利同意。他脫去自己的衣物放進洗衣籃裏，兩個人一起坐進了浴缸。哈利抱緊帕西佛哼起了調子。當那beta蹭了蹭他頸間時他僵住。「親愛的？」

「你聞起來很棒，」帕西佛說。「充滿保護，」他多蹭了幾下後停下了動作。「你聞起來跟他一點都不像。」

「不，我猜是不會像的。畢竟生物原理什麽的，」哈利說。「這是壞事嗎？」

「是好事，」帕西佛說。「在這之前從來沒遇過任何alpha聞起來跟你一樣。從來沒有像這樣地想要被氣息包圍。像你現在做的。我很慶幸你用完全不同的方式填滿了我。」帕西佛小聲說著。「我很高興你是個白癡。」

「第一次有人這麼說，」哈利調笑道。

「那讓我們走到了這裡，」帕西佛將手指與哈利纏繞在一塊。「這裡很好。」他打了個小小的呵欠。「他會贊同我被帶領到你身邊。」

哈利親了親帕西佛的頭。「我的榮幸。」他讓帕西佛小盹了一會，直到水開始變冷才搖搖他，令他足夠清醒到能離開浴缸並擦乾身體，再被帶上床來個小睡。哈利坐在旁邊一張椅子為他唸書。

  
****************************************

  
「得了吧，你可以比這做得更好的，」梅林說。

「有誰能打嗝出一整個字母表啊？」蘿西問。

梅林從冰箱拿出一瓶汽水，乾了半罐後一口氣嗝到底。「沒錯。我能駭進任何系統，贏下大部分持刀械戰，編程電子遊戲，還能打嗝出一整個字母表。我是你的狼群首領，用崇拜和絕望的眼神看著我吧，因為你永遠不會跟我一樣厲害。」

蘿西伸手一把搶過瓶子。她大口吞著直到差點嗆住然後試了一下。她堅持到H。「該死。」她發出一聲咆哮。

梅林同情地拍拍她的頭。「好了好了，小蚱蜢。不是所有的事情都要在一天之內學會的。我們去打點電動吧。」

「我會把你打得落花流水的，」她說。

「我他媽靠著寫遊戲過日子，你怎麽打得過我？」

「你就睜大眼好好學吧，」她咆哮了一聲，對於發出的低沈聲音相當滿意。「睜大眼好好學學。」

他們倆比賽了誰先跑到視聽房。

  
****************************************

  
「你感覺怎麼樣？」帕西佛醒來時哈利問。

「還是睏，有點餓了，」帕西佛說。「我很抱歉。」

「別。我們都有那麽一些煩擾的日子，你的比大多數人的都要有著更好的緣由。」

「那當你在你糟糕的那些日子裡時你會讓我來照顧你嗎？」帕西佛問。

哈利遲疑了，想起那些險些就傷害到他眼前男人的時刻，知道自己糟糕的日子裡是什麽模樣。「或許我們還是把那交給梅林吧。」

帕西佛看著他。「你不會傷害我的，哈利，」他說，語氣確切。

「我有可能會，」哈利低聲說著。「而那會殺了我的。」

「你絕不會那樣傷害我，」帕西佛重覆道。他坐起來。「來吧我們得去找點吃的，順便查看一下那兩個傢伙。我想抱抱我的女兒。」

哈利點點頭給了他一個吻。他們離開去吃了歐姆蛋，順著聲響找到了視聽房，梅林和蘿西正在裡頭尖叫著站著用最後一戰(Halo)對戰。

「你他媽的賤屄*(cunt)！」梅林大聲咆哮著。

「你怎麽敢？」帕西佛大吼，氣洶洶地衝進了房間內準備徒手撕了那個alpha。

「閉嘴老爸，我就快要拿下這操他的長不出結的alpha了，」她厲聲罵道。「來啊老頭！」她開火，梅林死了。「吸我的屌吧，你這個弱爆的魯蛇屁股。」他們對著彼此咆哮，帕西佛僵住，驚訝於聽見蘿西發出的咆哮聲有多麽成熟。在他看到那兩人在撿起遊戲手把再來一輪之前進行了一個詭異的握手和胸撞胸儀式的時候更加驚訝。房裡充滿了帕西佛無法理解的咒罵與動作。

哈利卻微笑了起來。「看看這狼群鏈接的場景，」他開心地說著。

「我可不同意這樣的粗俗語言，」帕西佛說。他為了自己聽起來有多古板而皺起眉頭。他坐到了沙發上。哈利將他拉進懷抱裡。「讓我容易生氣，」帕西佛氣呼呼的咕噥了一句。他看著梅林打敗蘿西時歡呼，然後他們又來了一遍那握手儀式。他心軟了。「她好多了，」他說。在看到梅林想也沒想地抱了蘿西一下時心底變得更柔軟了。「噢看看他們。」帕西佛低聲道。

「這個嘛梅林的情感成熟程度就十歲，所以這不無道理，」哈利說。

「我聽到了，」梅林說。

「就是說給你聽的，」哈利反擊道。「狼群大擁抱和電影時間了你們兩個。」哈利這才突然意識到了什麼。「等等，你們倆為什麼都只穿著內衣褲？」

蘿西放下遊戲手把走過來鑽進了她父親的懷抱。「因為某些原因，」她說。她緊緊地抱住她的爸爸，帕西佛注意到了她嘴唇上的裂痕。

「你受傷了，」他說。

「是啊，」她歡快地回答道。

「Alpha啊，」帕西佛嘆氣。「我會被淹死在這些alpha天性的。」他親了親蘿西的頭頂。「詹姆斯會對這開一堆玩笑的。」

「他喜歡雙關，」蘿西說。「像是有史以來最史詩級的老爹雙關笑話。」

「你在六歲的時候為那些笑話給他做了個成就獎牌。他戴在身上整整一個月。」帕西佛想起來。

「我想他了，」蘿西說。

「我也想他，親愛的，」帕西佛向她保證。「而在我們重新變得快樂的時候？我們依然可以想他。這二者可以同時存在。」

蘿西點點頭，她煩惱了很久要怎麽把這所有的感情放到一塊。梅林在地上擺好了枕頭和毯子。「好了－巢，」他看向他們。「我做的沒錯對吧？還不習慣比跟只有這戳人的瘦巴巴手肘的傢伙更多人的狼群擁抱。」他向哈利，哈利一把揮開他的手。

帕西佛和蘿西溜下沙發鑽進地上那團柔軟。下一秒哈利躺到帕西佛身邊，而梅林則躺到了另一側蘿西身旁。兩人被alpha充滿保護的氣息以及身軀的熱度包圍。

「這很完美。」蘿西說，她將爸爸的手臂抱向自己。「又暖和又舒服。就像真的狼群一樣。」

「我們就是一個狼群，」梅林保證。「他們只需要搞來一些文件還有搞定那些鮮花和餐點之類的操蛋玩意。」

「到了解決它們的時候它們都會被解決的，」哈利說。「我得跟你們討論一下我們坐著配對的白馬進場這事。」

帕西佛呻吟了一聲，不太確定哈利是不是在開玩笑。「我們現在能不能就看部電影然後睡過去？」

「我來選電影，」哈利堅定地說。他在其他成員張開嘴的時候咆哮了一聲。「我來選，」他又說了一遍，這次其他人都退下了。「就該這樣，」他愉快地看著他們展現出的順從。當他發現梅林已經確保所有哈利喜歡的電影都被鎖在防火牆後頭的時候就沒那麽愉快了。梅林竊笑著。

「混球，」哈利低聲罵道。他點了播放隨便放了部電影，他沒留意是什麽電影。他太專心在確定帕西佛的感受。他知道今天對他未來伴侶來說是個悲傷的日子，但還是止不住內心的愉悅。

今天他們終於感覺像是一個真正的狼群相互照顧關心著彼此。這是哈利所夢想所竭力渴望的一切。

蘿西嗝到了M。

好吧，他希望這不是狼群鏈接的一部分，但他還能忍受一下。

  
  


*spar: 拳擊中為練習或試探對手反應快慢而輕拳出擊  
*cunt: 所謂的C-word，原指女性陰部，用作罵人時是英語中最難聽的超級要不得的髒字

 


	17. Chapter 17

 (譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

  
帕西佛沿著走廊進到一個他從沒進過的區域裡。那裡原本有扇門的，但現在變成了個開放的空間，裡頭是三名正玩著橋牌的男人。「哈囉？」他說。

「嘿，夥計，進來吧。想加入嗎？」其中一位問。另一個對著自己的牌咒罵了一聲。「四個人比較好打。」

「我們玩明手(dummy hand)*好多年了，新人會搞亂我們，」後者說。

「我跟法務約了會議，」帕西佛說。他在那不存在的門邊猶豫著，不確定該怎麼做。

「我們就是法務，」第三個人開口。「嘿。我是弗萊德(Fred)，很高興能見到馴獅員。」

「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「一直以來都在擔心哈利會莊嚴盛大地搞砸什麼，讓我們的日子變得很難過，」第一個傢伙說。「你讓他冷靜下來。對我們有益。我是弗萊德。」

「哈利仍然會給我們製造問題的，等著吧，」第二個男人抱怨。「對了我是弗萊德。」

「弗萊德，」帕西佛說。

「什麼事？」那三人全都開口回應，然後放聲大笑好像聽見有史以來最好笑的笑話。

帕西佛只是點了點頭。「沒錯，這九成九就是他們的法務。」他走進房裡，思考著到底為什麼會期待任何符合常理的事物。他坐進椅子裡拿起那副明手牌，他們一塊玩了一段時間。

「好啊，不賴嘛，」第一個弗萊德說。「非常不賴，你應該趁午休時下來跟我們打牌。」

第二個弗萊德咕噥了幾聲。「不，你讓我們做了真正該做的工作，離我們遠點。」

「我道歉，」帕西佛誠摯地回道。

第三個弗萊德微笑著。「沒事的他只是沒喝到足夠的咖啡。不過事情是這樣的，你的前雇主正在準備他的瘋狂訴訟，並往成堆的控訴中加上了其他幾樣東西。」

「像是什麼？」帕西佛說。他拿起了新發下的手牌。

「沒什麼重要的，都是一些狗屎東西。像你這樣正直的人永遠不會做出任何一點接近違反合約的事，」第一個弗萊德說。

第二著弗萊德怒瞪著他。「你發誓從沒在床上跟那白癡哈利談論過之前的客戶或任何事？意外地打破你以為因為已經再也不為那公司工作而不再生效的保密協議？確定你沒有不經意地提到一串未利用的所得？」

帕西佛朝他低吼。「我永遠不會那麼做。再說了在床上時要我洩漏之前的保險客戶通常要先在我嘴裡塞滿他老二。」

第二個弗萊德咧嘴笑著，帕西佛這才意識到他們其實並不老，或是說至少沒有任何一個弗萊德有超過五十。「很好。我們會需要從你那收集一份正式的證詞和其他的狗屎東西好扔到他的律師群臉上。這全都只是捏造出來裝腔作勢的，因為很顯然你能拍拍屁股就脫身。」

「不是”拍拍”，我揍了他一拳後離開的，在那間公司拒絕承認他對我性騷擾之後，」帕西佛說。

三個弗萊德全湊往前。「把所有的事都告訴我們，」他們說。

「你們超嚇人，」帕西佛說。

「玩你的牌然後說吧，」第二個弗萊德在第三個弗萊德得分時說。

帕西佛把自己與切斯特金的所有事告訴了他們。

  
**************************************

  
哈利打開了帕西佛傳給他的檔案，準備好看見對於即將到來的典禮的抱怨並控訴哈利超出計畫。但在開始閱讀內容後他眨了眨眼。他抬起頭意識到自己辦公室的門是開著的。他紅著臉快速地趕去將門關上。他讀著那正反意見清單，讀著那些對alpha們有什麼好處的文章並且噢看哪，圖像輔助。

帕西佛寄了小黃片給他。

這太棘手了。必須做更深一步檢視。但最好是在公寓裡。他關掉電腦收拾好自己的東西準備離開。「哈利，我需要跟你談談－」梅林沒敲門地走進他辦公室。他看了哈利一眼後翻了個白眼。「你就不能跟其他所有人一樣在辦公室裡打個手槍了事嗎。」

「我頭痛，」哈利僵硬地說道。

「我能看見你的勃起在褲子搭的帳篷，用你的公事包擋著，」梅林說。

哈利怒瞪著他。「帕西佛跟弗萊德們那邊結束了，從他寄給我的電郵與附件們的性質來看我這麼猜，我們要去公寓待個幾小時。」

梅林點頭。「好吧，但明天我們必須工作了，死線們、大型會議們、其他些事－記得嗎？」

「當然，」哈利看向梅林。「你有考慮過性愛嗎？」梅林只是看著他。「我是說，你有興趣讓別人操你嗎？」

梅林想了想。「沒什麼興趣，但如果我的伴侶想要的話可以試試，」他眨眨眼，靠自己將所有線索串上了。「啊啊，所以那就是帕西佛傳給你的訊息的性質啊。他想操你而你發現這主意很迷人。」

「他傳了圖像輔助來說服我。它們非常有說服力，」哈利無可奈何地聳肩。「我們可以走了嗎？」

「去吧，好好玩。在你的房間裡，別在沙發上搞，」梅林補充道。

哈利留下梅林離開了，下樓去到會計部門的辦公室，帕西佛正在為了接下來的這一天打包。「準備好了？」哈利問。他知道自己的氣息高漲，但實在無法控制住。房間裡的其他所有人都在無視他們。

「好了，」帕西佛說。

那花了他們二十超級緊繃分鐘抵達公寓而當他們一進到屋內，帕西佛將哈利拉向自己吻了個徹徹底底。那男人是那麼地擅長接吻。「答應了梅林我們要在我房裡做，」哈利在他退開喘著說。

「但把你壓折在餐桌上操進你屁股聽起來非常不錯，」帕西佛咆哮了一聲，他不明顯的氣息猛然上升。

哈利因那念頭嗚咽著。「下一次？」

帕西佛慢慢地升起了個微笑。「你覺得這還會有下次？」

「我對你的那些主意非常有興趣，還想訂閱你的電子報，」哈利說。他在帕西佛隔著褲子罩住他老二時咒罵了一聲。「有史以來最讚的圖表和pdf們了。」

「你有看到我一邊手淫一邊說著我想對你做的所有事的影片嗎？」帕西佛說。他逮住機會咬住哈利的脖子。當那alpha在他底下頹倒時他踉蹌了一下。

「那有在那裡面？」哈利噎住。「我沒看到那麼後面。」

帕西佛微笑。「這點心就留到下次。」他有那麼瞬間轉為嚴肅。「我能操你嗎，我親愛的alpha？」

哈利在帕西佛的脖子裡點了點頭。他們走進哈利的臥房，哈利不確定該做些什麼。「我們要怎麽？」

「我們就像一般那樣開始，哈利。親吻撫摸以及美好的赤裸肌膚那類全部的事，」帕西佛說。「只是這一次在我吸你的屌的時候我也同時會潤滑好我的手指幫你擴張，」帕西佛脫起哈利的衣服。「想想，哈利，想像我的手指在你裡頭，將你展開，將你準備好。」

「那是個很好的想像，」哈利說。「但如果？我不想讓你失望。」

「你很少讓我失望，親愛的，」帕西佛保證道。

「我該死的總是在讓你失望，」哈利說。

帕西佛頓住，接著捧起哈利的臉。「困惑，挫敗，混亂，沮喪，但很少失望，可愛的alpha。」他親吻他的alpha。「我的伴侶，你是我的喜悅。」

哈利融化在那之下。「還要六個禮拜那才會是法律事實。」

帕西佛親吻他的臉頰。「我的傻alpha。永遠不要看輕自己。你的瘋狂很迷人。」

「我使你墮落了，」哈利玩笑道。

「而我對此很感激。現在......脫光光的時間到了。」

哈利瞬間把自己脫光，衣物飛散各處。帕西佛稍微有條不紊了一些。很快地他們都躺進了床裡，進入舒適但仍帶著熱情的例行程序中。哈利的雙手摸向他能摸到的每一個位置，帕西佛吻著他能吻到的每一處。慢慢地帕西佛沿著哈利的身體一路往下，開始親吻那alpha的老二。他冒出了個想法。「等等......我們婚禮時接近你的發情期？」

哈利點頭，「可以嗎？」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，那會很有趣的，」帕西佛只說了這麼一句。他摸了摸發情時哈利的結會出現的位置，或許在那之前或之後的一個禮拜間不時也會有。「你會幻想你的結在我的體內嗎alpha？。我會，」帕西佛說。他探向稍早從床頭櫃拿出的潤滑液。他沾濕了一根手指，只是按在哈利的洞口上。「想像圈住你的結我會有多麽緊。」

哈利因那些字句與感受咒罵著。那一切要塞爆他的腦袋了，他想那就是帕西佛的目的。他將腿更打開了一些，試著只專注在感受上而不是這與他以往所知的一切有多麼不同。

帕西佛在急切地吸吮起哈利的老二的同時只是繞著小圓圈按壓著。當哈利開始晃動起他的臀部時，帕西佛將手指慢慢地推入到第二個指節，然後等著。

「好吧，」哈利僵住了一會後開口。「只是怪怪的。」

帕西佛因那直率的回應笑了幾聲，他將嘴從哈利的老二上退開。「好的怪還是壞的怪？」

「就是怪？」哈利說。「做點什麼？」

帕西佛將手指退出，接著再一次地往內推進。

「估唉矮矮矮矮艾，」哈利拖長著喊出，但不是糟糕的意思。帕西佛流暢穩定地持續著動作，加上更多的潤滑並加進第二根手指。「噢操那幾乎會痛了？但又不會？就像揮得很糟的軟弱的一拳？」

帕西佛悶笑了一聲，知道那會惹毛哈利。「你和你的身體與疼痛有著奇怪的關係。」

「怪我們親愛的政府吧，」哈利咕噥。他扭動了幾下。「你的正方意見清單裡，有提到前列腺？」

帕西佛親了下哈利髖部。「的確有的。」他將手指們往裡頭更推進了一些後將它們彎曲。稍稍前後移動後他找到了，溫柔地按下去。

「 **不那麼怪不那麼怪不那麼怪了！** 」哈利大喊。「我的媽，該死的操(Holy fuck, fucking buggering hell)。」

「很快就會進行到操(buggering)的這個步驟了我相信，」帕西佛說。「端看你的反應了。」

「我發現這是可以接受的，」哈利用著他最端正的BBC標準腔回道。然而那被開始從他老二上流出的前液給抵消掉了一些。

「我很榮幸能滿足你嚴格的快感標準，」帕西佛以莊嚴的語調說著，同時加進了第三根手指。他持續著為哈利擴張，不時愛撫下哈利的老二或他自己的，直到他確定哈利準備好了。帕西佛抓起一個保險套套上。他補上更多的潤滑後將哈利那長的愚蠢的腿更移開一些。「Alpha，我有這個榮幸能操你嗎？」

「可以，」哈利悄聲回答。他將帕西佛拉向自己親吻。

帕西佛挪到哈利雙腿間，直起身子，往裡頭推進了一點。

哈利無法控制自己別那麼緊繃，帕西佛親吻著他，發出安撫的聲響，但哈利就是無法放鬆。帕西佛嘆了口氣，大力地朝那alpha的脖子咬了下去。對其的震驚，覆蓋在梅林的狼群之咬上的啃咬帶來的痛楚與快感，讓他緊繃了一秒後徹底地失去所有的力氣。帕西佛一路滑到了底。

「好吧，為什麼你沒跟我說過你對啃咬有多敏感？」帕西佛戲謔地問，讓自己不再專注於包裹著自己的哈利有多麽緊。

哈利漲成了個通紅。「身為一名alpha不該對那反應那麼劇烈的，」他說。

「但想想你不告訴我而被自己剝奪走的那些美妙的大腦化學作用，」帕西佛又咬了他一次，哈利緊緊箍住了他。「噢alpha，我們在這事上面有得樂了。」

帕西佛擺動了下臀部，哈利發出咒罵。「接下來會是這樣的，我會把你操進床裡，然後我們倆會在此生有過最驚天動地的高潮中精疲力盡。」

「證明給我看啊，」哈利要求道。他將帕西佛拉進一道下流的深吻之中。

帕西佛開始加大加快了他的動作，從哈利口中發出的咒罵因快感越來越多。哈利被那一切給淹沒，他基本上只是懸在那，太忙著感受沒能分出心神積極參與。他努力試著要迎合帕西佛的動作然而從他體內拖過的他的beta的老二在他雙眼中帶出一片白亮的閃光。當帕西佛改變位置去同時擼動哈利的陰莖時他罵著四國語言的髒話。幾分鐘之內哈利到達頂點，高潮潰倒進他的體內沖刷過他的全身，就像帕西佛承諾過的那樣。他確定帕西佛射了，基於對方僵住接著癱倒在自己身上然後小心地退出。帕西佛前去房裡的浴室帶著毛巾回來，將哈利稍微清理乾淨後將他撈進懷中。

「如何？」他問。

「我被非常徹底地操了。」哈利露出一臉幸福的微笑。

「而這會只有這麼一次嗎？」帕西佛好奇地問。

「不。我很喜歡操你，」哈利說。「但這絕對會再次發生的。」

「謝謝你alpha，信任把你自己交到我手中，」帕西佛認真地說。

「高潮很棒，」哈利說。「帕西佛很棒。」他打了個呵欠。「我們的生活很棒。」

「是啊沒錯，」帕西佛同意，兩人依偎著陷入睡眠。

  
  


 

*明手式橋牌。一種三人橋牌。先由三人切牌，切得牌張最小的一人成為明手的同伴，一直打完一局或一盤。

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 (譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

  
「你能不能安份一點！」哈利衝著梅林咆哮。

「不要！這玩意又蠢又緊而且我早就有西裝了－是你確保的那點，那為什麽我在這！」梅林不滿道。他將重心移到另一隻腳，蹲在他腳邊的裁縫發出挫敗的嘆氣聲。「不好意思，但這實在太蠢了。不是在說你的手藝，你的手藝肯定很好，我是說這整件事太蠢了。」

「要！參加已在你狼群之中的成員的鏈接儀式得要一套新西裝，狼群新加入兩名成員你才不用新西裝，”哈利頂了回去。他小心地將打版的外套套上，第二名裁縫對著肩膀的剪裁嘀咕了起來。他笑了笑，黑西裝看起來棒極了，而如果梅林能閉嘴的話，他就能發現自己穿著炭灰色有多好看。

「我喜歡新西裝，我看起來棒呆了，」蘿西一邊說著一邊從一道簾子後面走了出來。她的西裝已經做好了，跟梅林是一樣的炭灰色。他們倆在典禮上會站在他們的最好的朋友和父親身邊，所以想看起來更相配一點。哈利很喜歡蘿西試著模仿她的頭狼的模樣，看起來太可愛了。不過梅林搭配西裝的襯衫和領帶會是黑色的，而蘿西的襯衫是雪白的，領帶則是穿插著著銀絲的紫色。她把頭發放了下來，哈利能看出這個小女孩日後會成為怎樣的女人。看著她長大將會是一場美好的心碎。

梅林低頭朝蘿西微笑。「小姑娘，你就跟一幅畫似的。」他彎腰行了個禮，裁縫使勁拍了他一下。「抱歉，」梅林又道歉了一次，試著好好站住不動。

蘿西走到哈利前面，對著鏡子擺起了姿勢。「我看起來超棒。這是要在典禮時穿的。典禮過後的派對奶奶給我準備一條超棒超讚的顏色跟我領帶一樣的紫色洋裝，裙子還是那種童話風格一樣的蓬蓬裙。超級酷的。但我要留到那天當作驚喜。」她轉圈走了點台步。房間裏所有人都給她鼓了掌。

「你看起來非常完美，蘿西，」帕西佛說著走進房間。「到時候你會把我們所有人的風頭都給搶掉的。」

哈利從鏡子裡看向帕西佛。他咽下一大口口水。「不，她不會的，你美得令人驚嘆。」

「這不過是一套黑色西裝，」帕西佛說。他的西裝樣式跟哈利很相像，只有翻領稍微窄了一些，搭配的襯衫和領帶和哈利的也不一樣。但他在哈利看著他的眼神之下微微挺起了胸膛。「你自己看起來也很不錯，」他補充道。

「是的，是的，我們那天都會超好看的，現在我們能不能離開去吃個漢堡了啊？我好餓，」梅林哼唧著。

哈利翻了個白眼，但他們很快就搞定了然後出去找吃的。四個人為了要去哪吃這事又吵了一回，但最終還是享受一個不錯的下午，直到帕西佛的電話響起。他接起電話後臉色和氣息變得陰沈。梅林散發出更多保護的氣息籠罩住他的狼群，麥當勞裡的人全都與他們的桌子拉開了安全距離。

帕西佛掛斷電話看向他們。「看起來切斯特找到一些所謂的我毀約的”證據“，這個案件要進入法庭了。」

「我要殺了他，」蘿西怒吼道。

梅林的咆哮聲蓋過了她的。「我們從來不在公共場合宣告我們要殺掉某人。」

「為什麽不？人們不是都經常這樣說話嗎？」蘿西說。

梅林靠向她。「是的，可絕大多數人沒有那樣的能力和技巧去殺人，也沒辦法在殺人後逃脫。在我們這個狼群裡，我們從不輕言死亡，小alpha，尤其是不在我們擁有輕鬆達成目的的能力的情況下。」

「你會嚇到她的，」哈利對著梅林嘶聲說道。

但蘿西卻一臉驚嘆地看著梅林。「那太酷了。」  
  
「太棒了，」哈利和帕西佛異口同聲地說完之後齊齊瞪向梅林。

「她滿十六歲前我不會教她怎麽殺人的，」梅林抗議道。在他發現這句話沒能安撫他們時皺起眉頭，「十八？」

「我們說好的，我們家裡再也不會有任何謀殺，記得嗎？」哈利直接了當地說了。「那些惱人的惡夢、我的蝴蝶、你對你電腦和毛衣們不合常理地令人不安的依戀？暴食，還有我們是不是也該談談你沈迷賭博的那一年？」

梅林哼了一聲。「我知道，」他不客氣地回道。「但她將長成一個漂亮的女人，而因她的女性身份而受到歧視與不公平的待遇，」梅林指了指她的臉。「並因為A級Alpha是多麽罕見。我只是想要她平平安安的，這樣就不會有人會因為她給自己人生做出了什麽選擇而給她屎一樣的待遇。」

「噢！」蘿西彈了起來。「我要上大學然後去你們公司工作。」

哈利咧開嘴開心地笑著。「來我的部門嗎？」

「不，我要去行銷部。那樣我就能讓成千上萬的人跪拜在我的各種突發奇想的念頭之下。讓他們買我們的鬼東西賺到更多的錢。這樣就像爸爸和你的完美混合再加一點我，」蘿西解釋。「很棒對吧？」

「的確是非常棒，」帕西佛說。她還有好幾年能改變主意，但他確實挺喜歡她與狼群一起工作的這個想法。

「不過明天我得花上好些時間跟弗雷德們待在一起了，我們下周就要出庭。是有點快，不過切斯特總有那麽一點他能用上的人脈。」帕西佛倚進哈利放在他脖子上的手。「我只想把這事給解決，我們不到一個月就要舉辦典禮了。」

「會解決的，」哈利承諾道。

************************************************

這是一個小法庭，三個弗雷德都已把自己的公文箱打開，在等待的期間悄悄打起牌來。帕西佛很緊張，但他身邊有著哈利、梅林、卡蘿以及人資部門的主管陪伴表達支持。蘿西也試過堅持表示她與他們一起出席是必須的，但是帕西佛堅持要她照常上學。他將手滑入哈利的，需要alpha那的支持。哈利捏了捏帕西佛的手，朝四周看了一圈確保切斯特還沒到場後快速地蹭了蹭帕西佛的脖子並留下一點氣息。

當然就非要等到這個時候了，切斯特和他的律師團隊剛好到達。「看吶看吶，多親密啊？」切斯特開口。「當然了，我比較尊重他人，會把這類事留到關起門再做，不過現在的人嘛，能有什麽辦法呢？」

卡蘿怒瞪著他：「是啊一個人格正面臨法律質疑的人會想從他生命中的愛人那尋求安慰真是令人震驚啊，盡管我們都知道這場官司就是一坨馬屎因為能讓你成結的唯一方法就是讓他人感到無助與弱小。」

他們這方的所有人都轉過頭來震驚地看著卡蘿。

「怎樣？帕西佛人超棒的，他沒理由會做出任何不良或非法行為。」

「我的確揍了他。」

「呃，他長著一張看起來就該被揍上一頓的臉。」卡蘿聳聳肩。

「你已經完美地墮入黑暗面了，」哈利說。

「我知道，」卡蘿回答。「我媽有點擔心。她現在已經幫我看起了美國和加拿大的工作，希望能讓我遠離這異端工作場所的瘋狂影響。」

「我不要失去你，我承受不住，」哈利擔憂起來。「你知道怎麽畫手和腳。」

「時間到了，」第一個弗雷德看向門口。他們三人飛快地將撲克牌收起然後眨眼之間，就像他們本應該是的菁英法務的模樣了。法官和法庭記錄員走了進來。初始陳述結束，法官一臉無聊。

「而你說你們有帕西佛羅克福的違約證據？」法官問切斯特的律師團隊。

「是的，」他們其中一人說，另一個從走廊帶進來一個男人。「這位是安格斯先生(Mr. Angus)，我們公司的一位客戶，同時也在三個月前無故貢獻了大筆投資給金士曼遊戲。在此之前他對金士曼一無所知，因此我們相信曾經在我司負責安格斯先生的險務手續的羅克福先生聯系了他並說服他進行投資。」

「我沒有，」帕西佛震驚地說道。「安格斯先生，我已經將近一年沒跟你聯繫過了，上次是你申報遭到入室搶劫的時候。」

那個男人有點臉紅。「嗯……那個……你看……」

法官看向他：「先生，作為呈堂證供，請明確指證羅克福先生有或沒有涉入你和你在金士曼的投資。」

「那個，法官閣下，那只是……那個嘛他是個好人，我確定他不是有意要－」

梅林傾身向前，皺眉看著那男人。他發出了一點咆哮，對方忍不住側開脖子。梅林對著自己點點頭後湊向第二個弗雷德耳語了些什麽。第二個弗雷德小聲回了他幾句，梅林指了指人又小聲說了更多。

哈利看了看梅林然後看了看那個男人又回頭看了看梅林。「真的假的？」他問得也太大聲了。

整個法庭靜止了。

「請問你是否有重要證詞補充？」法官問。「不然的話我得請你離開本庭了。」

「閣下，我很抱歉，」哈利從善如流地回覆道，微微地低下頭示意。「但我想羅根馬特，也就是金士曼遊戲的總裁，有證據能證明羅克福先生並沒有對安格斯先生施加任何影響，安格斯先生的投資完全出自於他個人意願。」

「噢，當真，你又怎麽能這麽確定？」切斯特說。他律師團隊中的一人試圖讓他閉嘴。「因為我可是讓他承認是羅克福幹的。」

「那是因為他不想承認他當時有點喝高了然後在一個遊戲展會上讓一個alpha在更衣間裡上了他，」梅林回答。

當被質疑的那名男人臉色變得通紅的時候卡蘿憋笑憋得很辛苦。

「法官閣下，」第二個弗雷德開口，語調裡沒有半點通常存在的暴躁。「羅根馬特願意宣誓作證，他在一次小型遊戲展會上遇到了安格斯先生，馬特先生之所以會參加那次展會是因為他想要測試當時公司正在進行的遊戲的某些關卡。他和安格斯先生聊了起來，而安格斯先生開始明顯地與他調情。在那之後他們來了一次俗稱”展會勾搭(convention hook up)”的行為，而安格斯先生對此感到十分羞愧因為與他發生該項行為的人與他同為alpha。他請求馬特先生別談論此事，馬特先生對此毫無問題，因為畢竟那就是一次展會炮，但安格斯先生獨自決定對金士曼遊戲投入了一點資金，可能是為了表達謝意，可能是作為封口費，又或者是因為我們公司的遊戲就是他媽的那麽棒。但是法官閣下，依我們最近一次檢查，馬特先生的陰莖不歸羅克福先生管。」

「當然，只有我的歸他管。」哈利幫腔。

「閉嘴，哈特。」三個弗雷德齊聲說道。

法官掐了掐自己的鼻梁。「安格斯先生，此事是真是假？你是否為了隱藏你與什麼人發生性行為而毀掉一個男人的事業與未來？你是否因此在法庭上撒謊掩蓋真相？」

安格斯先生一臉走投無路地慘白。「是的，閣下。」

帕西佛很努力地讓自己不要因為看見切斯特那副怒容而過度愉悅。

「這就是在浪費我的時間，也浪費了女王陛下的時間。駁回此案。在我準備判任何人做偽證或行為不當之前所有人都給我離開本庭。」法官敲響他的法槌，大步離開了法庭。

安格斯先生急匆匆地走了，沒敢看任何人。

切斯特的律師試圖在切斯特做出任何交流前帶他出去可切斯特非要停下腳步。「你選錯了alpha，」他對帕西佛說。

帕西佛翻了個白眼。「我的天啊，就閉上嘴別再煩我了好嗎。這一切都結束了，你這可悲的傢伙。」

切斯特漲紅臉往前走近了一些。哈利發出低沈的咆哮。「不准靠近他。」看到律師團終於把切斯特從法庭拖走時哈利揚起微笑。

所有人都看著梅林。「你操了那傢伙？」最後是卡蘿問出口。

「他喜歡我的編程！而且那套西裝底下有個很不錯的屁股，」梅林為自己辯解。「他那麽傳統老套叨叨認為alpha們互操是錯誤且羞恥又不能怪我。」

「你不喜歡alpha。」哈利說。

梅林聳肩。「一般來說是不喜歡，可是他挺吸引人又挺有趣的，而且屋子裡被你塞滿的的緊張感和性愛氣息讓足夠點燃我了，我操他只是因為方便。方便有時會壓過指定口味的。」

「我們得給你找個伴侶，」哈利說。

「你就帶著那句話滾邊去吧。在看完你經歷過的那些狗屎之後我才不要追求伴侶呢，」梅林嘟囔。「帶著你的主意退下吧撒旦*。」他站起來。「我們都回去幹活吧，好嗎？」

帕西佛環視一圈法庭。「這一切，就這麽搞定了？」

「有些時候事情就是這麽簡單，」第一個弗雷德解釋。「雷聲大雨點小，很多法務狗屎都是這樣收場的。」

「這一切就是……有點反高潮了，」帕西佛皺起眉頭。

「嘛，狗屎官司的下場都是這麽狗屎的，」第三個弗雷德微笑。「我們就坦然接受這次的輕鬆得勝吧。」

「是的我們會的，」哈利同意。「我有冰鎮好的香檳。」

「這麽確定我們會贏嗎？」帕西佛問。

「你是說我確定我最最好的帕西佛，我那表格與PDF文檔的英雄絕對不會打破自己簽下的合約中的任何一個字嗎？是的，我非常確定。」哈利看著他。「你絕對不會那樣搞砸事情。」

「這是你對我說過最浪漫的話了。」帕西佛真摯地說道。

「等你聽到我的結合誓詞再說，」哈利湊上前吻住他。

「噁，浪漫，」第二個弗雷德咕噥。「我受夠了。」

梅林很同意他的觀點並把所有人都趕出了法庭帶回了公司，在那真的有哈利冰鎮好的香檳。

 

 

  
*Get behind me satan: 馬太福音16:23— But he turned, and said to Peter, "Get behind me, Satan. You are a stumbling block to me, for you are not setting your mind on the things of God, but on the things of men.” 耶穌轉過來，對彼得說：撒但，退我後邊去吧！你是絆我腳的；因為你不體貼神的意思，只體貼人的意思。

又或者梅林只是在唱歌：The White Stripes - Get Behind Me Satan  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIDyFB4IhTQ>


	19. Chapter 19

 (譯：sandykill / beta：安迟华)

 

Summary:

鏈結儀式。  
噢，哈利。  
_________________________________________________________________

 

  
「爸？」蘿西坐得挺挺的讓她的祖母幫她編法國辮(French Braid)。帕西佛穿著背心與褲子坐在一旁呆呆瞪著他典禮要穿的西裝。「爸—爸，」她拖長音喊著。

「嗯嗯嗯？」

「你是在想你們的蜜—月—嗎—？」她繼續拖長著音。「奶奶說你們在蜜月時可以在床上吃冰淇淋。那聽起來很好玩。」

「是的，甜心，還能想待多晚就待多晚，也可以很晚才起床，」布倫娜說。她往頭髮上噴了些髮膠，再往辮子裡插上幾朵小花。「美極了。」

「是啊是啊，在床裡吃冰淇淋是美極了。幾乎跟性愛的一切一樣美，」帕西佛應和道。

布倫娜低下頭。「兒子，專心點。」

「我知道蜜月包含性愛，奶奶。梅林也說了要趁他們不在時把爸爸跟哈利的房間做隔音處理。等到我青春期時也會對我房間那麼做，這樣我的焦慮青年們聽的情緒搖滾(emo)之類的狗屎的才不會煩到他。」蘿西微笑。「我跟他說我會迷上硬派的幫派饒舌(hardcore gangster rap)。」

「真好啊甜心。」帕西佛嘆氣。

「好了親愛的，去找你爺爺，」布倫娜提議。

「爸爸的大腦是被外星人抽走了嗎？」蘿西悄悄地問。

「沒有，親愛的，他只是戀愛了－那會讓人變白癡。」

「但是哈利在遇到爸爸之前就是白癡了。梅林也很笨，他又沒有戀愛，他一直說他永遠不會談戀愛，」蘿西說。

「你的新家庭很......特殊，親愛的，」布倫娜解釋。「但是現在你父親是個傻子，由於愛。」

「好吧，爺爺會幫我打領帶，在妳讓爸爸不笨的時候。」蘿西趕忙離開，經過她爸時往他臉上親了一下。「愛我也會讓你變笨嗎爸爸？」

帕西佛終於回過神來了。「最笨的笨，」他發誓道。

「讚，」蘿西抓住她的西裝跑出了房間。

布倫娜坐下來攬住她兒子。「緊張嗎？」

「那是哈利，我當然緊張了。」

「這心情很合理，」她同意。「但那裡有二十還多少個人在宅邸外頭，稍稍降低了風險。我也跟他母親談了很久，她會盡可能地將他困在不管在哪的。」

帕西佛倚進他母親懷裡。「我要再做一次這個。」

「是的。」

「這跟上次一樣重要，但是以不同的方式，」他說。

「他們是不同的人，除了他們外表的相似之處，」布倫娜說。她親了親她兒子的頭。「你愛他，而他非常顯然又張揚地愛你。還有狼群，親愛的。我知道我們一直都是較為獨立的那類型，但我可以看得出他們有多適合你。他們不會遏止你的－」

「宅、悶、整天搗鼓數字的無聊勁？」

「我從來沒說你無聊，」布倫娜抗議道。「只不過一次說了看著油漆乾掉都比財務利息有趣我就被記上一輩子了。」

帕西佛微笑。他的媽媽討厭數學，但給他買了他人生第一台工程計算機。「我真的愛他，還有梅林，以及那棟荒唐的房子，和他們有多麽的喜愛蘿西。」

「得到所有只有你夢想中才能得到的東西真是挺恐怖的對嗎？」布倫娜問。

帕西佛多往自己的西裝看了幾眼微笑著。「只有可怕兩個字了。」

  
*************************************************

  
「你現在是在工作嗎？？？？？」衣服穿到一半的哈利衝進梅林家中的辦公室怒吼。

「是你母親把我丟進這裡要我別擋路的！」梅林吼了回去。他從螢幕前抬起頭。「到我們穿衣服的時間了嗎？」

哈利這才發覺那男人光裸著身體。「解釋一下？」

「她說我很有可能把我偷來的水果塔掉到好衣服們上頭，所以到最後一刻之前我不會拿到它們的。這樣是有點無禮，但她拿著那個上頭有金屬鍊的皮包，我選擇收起我的尊嚴。」梅林咬了一口水果塔，的的確確灑出了一些碎末。「沒跟她說她是對的。」

「不管怎樣她都會知道的，她是一位母親，」哈利揮了揮手。「今天我要把自己跟帕西佛鏈結綁定了。」

「而你居然還沒想到要去洗個澡？你是打算帶著你那噁心的味道去跟他結婚嗎？」

「我已經洗兩次了，」哈利辯駁。「我可能算錯了，我的發情期更可能是今天早上到而不是三天後，我猜。」

梅林捏了捏鼻子後抓起他電腦的電源線。「我是要殺了你因為你搞砸一切，還是殺了我自己好不需要親眼看見你在一頭栽進你該死的發情期的時候跟伴侶鏈結？」

「你應該要注意到然後警告我的！」

「那不是我的身體，」梅林反駁。「我他媽的要怎麼注意到？我通常只會在醒來時你躺在我旁邊操枕頭時注意到，然後把成結杯(knot sheat)和開特力(gatorade)*扔到你頭上去解決那個。」

哈利的母親走了進來。「噢老天，你的發情期要到了，」伊莉莎嘆氣。「真的嗎，哈利，你應該要更注意你的週期的。灑出更多的塔了是吧梅林？」

兩個大男人在她的目光下縮起了肩膀。

她嘖了兩聲但露出微笑。「梅林你可以去準備了，親愛的。」梅林站了起來，徹徹底底地裸著走出辦公室。「不錯的陰莖，親愛的，」伊莉莎在他身後大喊。

「謝謝您，」他喊了回來。

「母親，你真的要這樣嗎，」哈利說，一臉尷尬。

「那的確長得很不錯，什麼都不說的話挺沒禮貌的，但我很確定你的也一樣好，親愛的。」

「我恨我的人生，」哈利呻吟道。

「不你才不呢，因為今天你要把你自己跟那位美妙的男人和他的女兒綁在一塊了。我們的孫寶貝，」她抽噎了一聲。「噢我等不及要寵壞她了。」

「說得好像你還沒開始呢，我有看見你寄給她的生日禮物，」哈利說。

「是啊因為你準備好要在聖誕節去美國迪士尼的旅行計畫絕對不是在寵她。」伊莉莎動身將哈利領回他的房間。「親愛的，你需要穿上一件衣服。」

「衣服又熱又癢。為什麼我們不能走傳統路線直接全裸做這個？」哈利哀怨哼唧。

「因為我說了算，而且你的帕西佛也會討厭那麼做的。」但伊莉莎朝皮包裡撈了撈。「基本上是給馬用的鎮定劑，但這可以多壓抑你的發情期幾個小時。現在，快把你準備好。」

「媽媽，今天他要成為我的了，」哈利的笑容是她有史以來見過最燦爛的。

「他會的我親愛的，而我不會再比這更為你感到高興了。」伊莉莎親吻她的臉頰，當她離開去為自己打扮時雙眼中充滿淚水。

  
*****************************************

  
「梅林，我們到了！」蘿西邊跑進屋裡邊大聲喊著。正等著他們的梅林走了出來。他們做了他們的那套握手然後朝著對方咆哮。

「噢再做一次，」卡蘿說。「我需要把它錄下來。」那兩人都想要說不但第一次卡蘿試著用她小小的omega音量朝他們咆哮，他們努力不笑出來，不過為她重做了一次握手儀式。「謝謝。我要去外頭架器材了，我有預感我們今天會需要拍下一百萬張的相片。」

梅林跪到地上直視著蘿西雙眼。「今天，小alpha，你的父親與我的狼群夥伴要練結在一起了。在他們蜜月之後我會咬你的父親讓他成為我的狼群。如果我可以，在那天我會親吻你的脖子作為承諾，承諾當你十八歲時，若還想要是我們的一員而不是成立你自己的狼群，我也會咬你。」

「但我會是你們的一員，就算你沒咬我對吧？」蘿西問。

「你就是狼群一員，有誰有不同的意見我會親自喝下他的血，」梅林發誓。他傾身向前蹭了蹭她的脖子，蘿西微微地癱倒在他懷中。「小小戰士，我親愛的心。」

「我的頭狼，」蘿西說。「哈利有瘋掉嗎？我爸完全呈現夢遊狀態蠢兮兮的。」

「哈利幾乎就要進入發情期，他母親下藥放倒他了。」

「看來是明智的決定，」帕西佛同意道。「梅林，頭狼，」他用正式的語調說著。

梅林站起身走了過去，抱住他後氣味標記了他脖子上屬於狼群的那一側。「我歡迎你於今日進入將要成為你的這個家。分享我們的財富，享用我們的食物，成為我們的生活。」

「我感謝您的給予並將我自己與我的鮮血作為回報給予你。我們的所有，我們的存在，全都屬於你。」

布倫娜與傑瑞米牽起手對著這小小的場面微笑著。

「來吧，我們該到外頭去了，別讓哈利繼續等。他已經開始失去耐心了，」梅林微笑。「蘿西，我能護送你到前面去嗎？」

蘿西搭上他抬起的手臂，兩人成對的西裝相互輝映著。

傑瑞米走過去整理了下帕西佛的領帶。「他是個招搖花俏的傻子。」

「謝啦，爸，」帕西佛嘆氣。

「而我沒辦法比現在更高興了。你們兩個很配，將會得到世界上所有的快樂，所有的父母能為他們的孩子所求的只有這個了。記住你要做的只有覆頌幾個字、非常公眾之下的親吻接著吃吃喝喝然後幸福快樂。」

「我知道。我愛你，爸爸，」帕西佛抱住他的父親。他們走到外頭的花園時他等著，接著往前走了幾步。他原以為哈利會已經站在前方，他能看見梅林與蘿西以及第三個弗雷德，他有資格主持今天的鏈結儀式。但下一秒哈利站在他身旁幾英吋處。

「哈囉，」哈利說。「這不是你原本要打的那條領帶。」他的氣味被藥物壓下，但只被壓下了一些。

「的確不是，我想這條比較適合這一天，」帕西佛抬起手順了順那條哈利送給他的讓他們走到今天這一步的領帶。

「我跳過了白馬與白鴿，就只有我們倆一起走到那，如果你願意的話？」哈利伸出他的手。

「我非常非常願意，」帕西佛說。他親了下哈利的手腕，兩人開始往前走去。

他們在前方站定位，第三個弗萊德開始說話。帕西佛和哈利幾乎沒聽見他在說什麼，太忙著看著面前太過關注的彼此。

有幾個人聽見屋內傳來一些聲響，猜想是餐點人員或音樂家們發出的。但接著騷動聲變得更大，並且顯然是朝著聚集在外頭的人群們而來。

帕西佛斜眼瞪了哈利一下。「你做了什麼？」他一臉惱怒但又帶著喜愛。

「什麼都沒有，」哈利大聲地說。他能感覺到所有人都望向了自己。「我發誓我沒有計畫任何瘋狂的事。母親能證明。」

通往花園的玻璃門被大力地推開了。所有人一臉驚恐地看著。「我，切斯特金，為帕西佛正式的向你哈利哈特發出挑戰。」

人群呈現一片死寂。

「很好，我要殺了他，」卡蘿說。「我那麼辛苦的讓這些白癡聚到一塊不是為了要在最後一分鐘時像是有史以來最最俗爛的浪漫喜劇一樣地搞砸。你又不是湯姆漢克斯你這混蛋，」她大吼道。第二個弗萊德在她衝出去前將她抓住了。

「別，他超愛告人的，」他說。「就......讓有錢的那幾個傢伙修理他，他們負擔得起接下來必然的訴訟。」

「你沒聽見我說的嗎！」切斯特大喊。「我以alpha對alpha的身份向你提出挑戰。」

「噢在你中風前快坐下吧。你這又老又舊的東西。我要財務審核到你死為止。我們會找出你每一毛海外的財產然後確保它們進到你一定會討厭的慈善機構內，」伊莉莎說。

梅林踮站著發出咆哮。蘿西看了過來，試著發出與其相匹配的音量，但她的嘴唇因那愚蠢的老頭毀了他們的日子氣得發抖。

帕西佛一臉準備好要殺了切斯特，但哈利卻一動也不動。

「怎樣？」切斯特問。他甚至朝地上扔出了一只手套去向哈利發出挑戰。

哈利露出微笑，點點頭後直接走開了，直直踩過草皮從另一道不同的門進到屋裡去。

「我不懂，」蘿西說。她往她的爸爸靠近了一些，伸出雙臂抱住他。

切斯特得意地笑著。「你還看不出來嘛，我是更好的選擇。一道由真正的alpha發出的挑戰而他就那麼直接走開了。我會像對待戰利品一樣對待你的。」

「操他的老天在上我那些為了今天可能發生的每一件意外狀況準備好的計畫，這可不在那裡頭。我有針對該死的熱氣球的計畫，我有針對一個真正的彼得潘帶著精靈粉塵出現的計畫。在法庭那天之後你完全不是我會想到的傢伙。」帕西佛怒瞪著他。「我不是能被贏取的獎品。這不是那種能讓我看見你真心的慷慨激昂的宣言更別說會因此動搖。現在我認真考慮要叫警察了。你這殘忍又滿口謊言的老傢伙，你該做的只有離開。」

「如果你的alpha有那麼愛你，為什麼他不為了可執起你的手而戰鬥？」切斯特問。

「因為他需要去取他的武器，」哈利的怒吼聲從門的方向傳來。他從喉嚨發出的咆哮又低又沉。

「噢親愛的，噢不。」伊莉莎毫無高低起伏地說著。「他的藥效退了，這個挑戰觸發他完全的發情期了。誰快來阻止他，快啊。」她盯著自己的指甲說著。沒有半個人動作。

帕西佛壓不下自己那能閃瞎人的笑容。「老天，那是我的alpha。他是個瘋子。」

哈利站在那，西裝外套已被脫掉，襯衫開敞著但領帶還好好繫在上頭。一隻手握著一把戰斧而另一隻手以完美的殺手持法抓著匕首。「我的帕西佛。我的，」他咆哮著。他的散發出令人窒息的氣息，許多人都側過了頭表示臣服。帕西佛只是咧開嘴沈浸在愛與慾望之中。「金，我要將你開腸破肚。」他用輕鬆流暢的動作揮動著斧頭。他往前踏了三步怒吼：「從我的伴侶身邊滾開。」

「你瘋了，」切斯特氣急敗壞地說著往後退了幾步。哈利扔出了那把刀子，恰恰劃過切斯特的臉頰。走到切斯特身旁的梅林輕易地將它給接住了。

「讓我護送你離開，」梅林說。「繞遠路。我不認為現在靠近哈利會是個好主意。」梅林捏住切斯特的肩膀將他拖走。哈利瞪著金直到完全離開視線範圍。但他的氣息持續地越發濃烈。

「爸爸？」蘿西問。

「親愛的那就是沒人教導一名alpha他不總是能夠得到任何他想要的東西的下場，」帕西佛解釋。「記住這個教訓，親愛的。」

「好的爹地，」她說。「你是不是應該對哈利做點什麼？」

帕西佛給了他女兒一道擁抱跟一記親吻。「我有預感未來的幾十年內我會常常聽到這個問題。」他沿著那條小小的走道走到哈利身邊，後者被強烈的氣息籠罩，老二在褲子裡微微鼓起，斧頭完美地穩穩握在他手中。「Alpha，如果你能將斧頭放下那你這幾乎就是的伴侶會很高興的。拜託，然後第三個弗雷德就可以主持儀式接著我們就可以上樓而我會向你展示我對你提供的保護有多麽感激。」帕西佛微微地側過脖子。

哈利再次發出怒吼。「我的。」

「永遠都是，但求你了，你知道文件能讓我有多性奮。」

哈利點點頭，小心地將斧頭靠著牆邊放下。他將帕西佛拖回到第三個弗雷德前方，後者急匆匆地趕完剩下的儀式。他們簽了那些文件接著哈利的吻鋪天蓋地而來。他在那一秒失去了所有的控制，開始抓耙著帕西佛的西裝。

伊莉莎的皮包擊上哈利的頭。「進屋子去，」她命令道。「進你房間去。別在這！現在！」她命令。哈利找回了一點神智，堪堪將帕西佛扔上自己肩膀。那花了他一點時間適應重量，但接著他邁開大步往屋裡走去。

梅林回來時眾人都還坐在原位不知該如何是好。「好啊，已經上樓去開操了？」他問。伊莉莎點點頭。「他們有先搞定法律玩意嘛？」

「都在這，梅林，」第三個弗雷德肯定道。

「很好。」他看向眾人。「你們都會被要求簽署保密協議文件，承諾永遠不會談論關於哈利企圖用斧頭殺掉那個愚蠢的傻子，並且如果上法庭的話你們會發誓最後一次見到他時他還活著。並且在你們任何一個人開始懷疑前，是的他還活著。我們已經用那把斧頭把他嚇得夠嗆的了。」梅林沒有提到他在前往車子的路上抽出的那把刀或是他與那男人的談話。「而且我們在食物與音樂上砸了一大筆錢。我們全都該享用它們，我們可以好好享受他們的招待。」

那小小的人群發出歡呼。

幾個小時後派對仍持續著，就在那時一聲足夠被所有人聽見的大喊穿過窗戶傳出。所有人靜止了幾秒後回以劇烈的大笑。

「嗯嗯，梅林？」在兩人都吃起第四份甜點時蘿西問。「我不覺得他們有要去蜜月了。」

「不會去了，現在移動不了哈利。」

「那本來是要在你的城堡，」蘿西說。

「是的，」梅林回道。

「那是個鬧鬼的城堡嗎？」她熱切地問。

「有著血腥且恐怖的歷史。噢我聽說過住在森林裡的那些東西，超恐怖的，」他發誓。

「我們能去嗎？」她滿心期待地問。

「如果你能嗝到R的話，」他說。

蘿西抓起桌上的一杯汽水咕嚕地一口吞下。她成功到達U。「行了，我們去抓鬼吧。」

梅林點頭。「爺爺奶奶們，既然那兩個傢伙正忙著幹活，我們要接下他們的蜜月旅行去城堡抓鬼了。有誰想加入嗎？」

伊莉莎與布倫娜熱切地點著頭，而她們的丈夫知道最好別表示反對意見。

二十四小時後，帕西佛想著不知道他的女兒現在在哪爬出了床。他發現了一張從門底下塞進來的紙條。

_我們接手了你們的蜜月旅行。_

_請你們搞完後把床單都燒了。_

_梅林與蘿西留_

帕西佛微笑。他原本就很確定他的女兒絕對很安全的，但確認一下更好。

「帕西佛，我的beta，我的伴侶，再來，」哈林乞求著。

帕西佛摸著自己脖子上新鮮的咬痕。從哈利的牙齒沒入其中的那一刻起那是有史以來最完美的痛楚。

「無論你有何需求，我的alpha，」帕西佛承諾著爬回了床裡。

 

  
  


  
*Gatorade: 運動飲料品牌


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常感謝你們的閱讀

(譯：安迟华 / beta：sandykill)

 

 

哈利跌跌撞撞地走出了臥室，下樓進到廚房裡。他看見自己的母親。「食物？」他懷抱希望地問。

她將一盒穀片重重放到他面前，然後回頭完美地把正在做的歐姆蛋翻了個面。

「媽媽(Mama)，」哈利小聲哀鳴。

「那是我的歐姆蛋，哈利，」蘿西說。「你聞起來好噁心。就像，真的超噁心。你們真的得把那些床單都給燒掉。」她說完繼續畫起城堡，蒂莫西在一邊畫著火柴人。

哈利把手伸進穀片盒子裡吃了起來。「你長大之後就會明白的，」他滿嘴都是穀片。「麽寧炸哪？」

「梅林已經進他辦公室了，當然的，」伊莉莎說。「布倫娜和傑瑞米回家了，突發旅行對於有工作的人來說沒那麽簡單，」伊莉莎說。「我們出發時他打的那通請病假的電話演得超棒的。」伊莉莎小心地將歐姆蛋移到盤子上遞給了蘿西。

「謝謝你，奶奶，」蘿西微笑著說。伊萊莎親親她的額頭後回到爐子邊。她敲起了一些蛋。

「媽媽？」哈利哀求著。

「你只有炒蛋，」她說。「當你只是需要食物的時候才不要給你費那麽多心思。」

六分鐘之後哈利得到了起司火腿蛋和幾片吐司。他埋頭吃了起來，飛快地吃得一乾二淨。伊莉莎把第二盤遞到他面前，他準備繼續吃下去。「給你伴侶的？」伊莉莎特意說。

哈利一臉羞愧。「對，對。」他接過碟子站了起來。「我這就……上去。」

「在你再次操他之前先把人給餵飽了，」伊莉莎平靜地說。

「母親，蘿西還在這呢，」哈利一臉受到冒犯。

「我打算直接無視這一切，」蘿西說著，專注在她的歐姆蛋和圖畫上。

哈利匆匆忙忙地上了樓。他敲敲門後把門打開。「噢親愛的上帝啊，這裡頭好噁心，」他驚恐地說道。

「嗯嗯嗯，非常的，」帕西佛同意。「我把窗戶打開了，」他坐起來，皺起臉縮了一下。「請告訴我你已經全操出來了？」

哈利把盤子遞給他，帕西佛發出飢餓的回應。「我應該是操完了，」哈利說。他有些喜歡帕西佛這個噁心的模樣，覆蓋在各式各樣的咬痕和汗水和精液和潤滑劑之中，展示著經過這幾天他是多麽完美地變成哈利的了。

帕西佛清空了盤子。「接下來至少五天你都別想進我屁股，但我可以接受淋浴的時候有節制地互相手活。」他說。

「你是完美的，」哈利立刻說道。帕西佛站了起來，腳步有些不穩。哈利迅速靠地過去扶住他。他蹭了蹭標記的咬痕，喜愛帕西佛發出愉悅地咆哮躺進他懷裡的模樣。「很抱歉我傷到了你。」

「都是好的傷，」帕西佛保證。「我們絕對要把這些床單都給燒了。」他們走進浴室享受了一次悠閒的淋浴和手活。他們擦乾彼此，然後把床上用品都扒拉下來聚成一堆。帕西佛看著哈利開始焦慮。「好了好了找你的頭狼去吧，」他翻著白眼說。

「啥，不我們應該先一起去找蘿西，」哈利說。

「我會下樓然後接下來一整天都陪著我的女兒，你去跟梅林玩，記得在我們叫你們下來吃飯的時候出現。」

「你不介意嗎？」哈利已經開始一點一點往門口挪。

帕西佛微笑。「一點也不，去跟他吵架去吧。」

哈利往他臉頰親了一口。「史上最佳伴侶。」他跑過整棟房子衝進了梅林的辦公室。「結合伴侶的性愛太棒了。我們也得幫你找個伴侶。」

「不要，」梅林繼續敲著鍵盤答道。

「但那真的很棒啊，」哈利嗚嗚哀嚎著，在辦公室蹦噠起來。

「不要，如果那讓你變成這樣一隻到處亂跳的兔子，」梅林說。「你不是應該已經被操乾並且精疲力盡了嗎。你從來沒在發情結束後還這麼有精力過。」

「之前的發情期我都沒有伴侶啊，」哈利辯道。

「一切都怎麽樣了？」梅林這次終於抬起頭。

「好吧我想想，當一名alpha和一名beta深愛彼此的時候，他們開始脫掉衣服，舔著吻著並碰觸著那些平時不不你不能碰的地方，」哈利說了起來。

「我知道怎麽做愛，你這他媽的大白癡，我是在問成結時帕西佛還好嗎，或是他需不需要去看醫生什麽的，」梅林說。

蹦跳著的哈利停了下來。「他挺好的，我們……我們用了不少潤滑劑，」他坦承。「而且我第一次的時候有點太急了。沒受傷，就是太急了。之後就都控制住自己了。有幾次他用手幫我的，射在成結杯裡。我們讓這是進行的不錯。還有呃……發情時被人上好像也挺不錯的？」哈利有點臉紅。

「好的那麼。我他媽的到底什麽時候要進行狼群之咬？」梅林問。

「盡快？」哈利說，「現在他飄飄然的徹底放鬆，大概不會讓他感覺太痛。」

「現在，懂了，」梅林說著站了起來走出辦公室。

哈利眨眨眼。「等等。我不是說現在立刻。」他急忙追在梅林後頭但那個混球超快。梅林早哈利好幾步進到廚房，蘿西正靠在她父親懷裏給他說著旅遊的事。伊莉莎和蒂莫西都已離開好給狼群留點相處時間。

「好了，狼群之類的玩意，我們趕緊把它們都搞定吧我還有編碼要寫。」梅林走上前將帕西佛的頭掰向一邊。「狼群，標記，光榮屬於我們，好嘞。」他一口狠狠地咬在帕西佛的脖子上。帕西佛吃驚地大叫。

「你這他媽的白癡，我不是說現在立刻！」哈利說。「噢天哪，你怎麼能搞砸的這麼徹底？」他不敢在梅林正在進行標記的時候碰他，知道這個時候狼群首領會有些地盤意識。

梅林鬆開牙齒舔了舔咬痕後在上頭留下氣味標記。「歡迎加入狼群。」

帕西佛就只是看著他然後說了：「謝謝你，頭狼。」乾巴巴地。「真的，這完全符合它應該要有的盛大與儀式環境。你的手壓到灑出來的番茄醬上了。」

梅林往下看。「噢，」他弱弱地說道。

「我要殺了你，」哈利警告。

「我做了你想要我做的事！」梅林轉過身。

「不是像這樣，」他大吼。「跑吧你，我要消滅你。」哈利咆哮著往前進。梅林想了一下逃跑路徑，但最簡單的那條看來是通過對方。所以他跑了，撓哈利癢癢，然後就地一滾跑出了廚房。哈利追了上去，大喊著：「我要討伐你。」

蘿西起身弄濕一條毛巾敷到她父親脖子上。

「謝謝你，親愛的，」帕西佛說。

他們聽見了武器碰撞的聲響。

「我真的好愛他們，爸爸，」她說。

「是啊，我也很愛他們，」帕西佛附和。他聽到一聲巨響。「不管是弄壞了什麽，費用全從哈利的零用錢裡扣掉。」

「我們會讓他們聰明起來還是他們會把我們也變成白癡？」蘿西問。

「噢，我確定我們會對他們有正面影響的。他們不會把我們一路拽到跟他們一樣水平的，」帕西佛向她承諾。「現在跟我說說更多蘇格蘭的事，」他說。

蘿西把自己的素描本拿給他看，把自己所有的的冒險故事全告訴他。

他們看見那兩個alpha跑過門前，沒穿衣服，手裡拿著劍。

「噢真的嗎，夠了，」帕西佛決定。「我不能一邊坐在這陪著你一邊還得擔心他們會弄壞什麽。」他抓起一支鑄鐵鍋追了出去。

「至少有我會繼續保持聰明，」蘿西一個人坐在廚房，對自己保證道。「我會成為一名聰明的alpha。」

外面安靜了下來，太安靜了。她放下她的色鉛筆，抓起掃把加入那片渾沌。

 

 


End file.
